Como seducir a un Géminis
by JYue
Summary: MuSaga. Yaoi. El plan de Afrodita falló. Mu está tan nervioso que no ve que esta hablando con el gemelo equivocado! Adónde se fue Saga? Que plan de venganza tiene Kanon? Y que onda con la vida de Dohko? El epilogo!
1. Como seducir a un Géminis

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
  
Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 1: Como seducir a un Géminis.  
  
La luz del sol le dio en la cara, como pronunciando un cálido 'buenos días'. Era hora de levantarse. Ya había dormido demasiado, casi era mediodía… por lo visto estaba perdiendo aquella costumbre de tantos años de estar despierto incluso antes del amanecer. Bueno, eran tiempos distintos… tiempos de paz… esas viejas preocupaciones de un ataque sorpresa o sangrientas batallas se esfumaron de una vez por todas. Aunque los caballeros habían preferido permanecer en sus respectivos Templos. Nunca se puede ser demasiado precavido…  
  
La tranquilidad reinaba en el Santuario, y todos dentro de él eran felices… todos, exceptuándole a él. Podría parecer extraño que una persona tan bondadosa y amable como lo era Mu fuese infeliz, más sin embargo, era cierto.  
  
El hecho de que la situación fuera distinta ahora no había cambiado ciertas cosas… él continuaba penando por Saga de Géminis. Estaba enamorado de ese hombre desde muchos años atrás… ese era el más intimo secreto del caballero de Aries.  
  
Miedo, dudas, vergüenza… siempre hubo algo que le impedía confesar sus sentimientos a Saga, por una o por otra razón nunca lograba hacerlo… y las cosas no parecían estar próximas a cambiar…  
  
Se reprendió a si mismo por ser tan cobarde, igual que en todas aquellas ocasiones en el pasado. No podía continuar reprimiendo sus sentimientos hasta el día de su muerte. Necesitaba decirle a Saga que lo amaba, o perdería la cordura. Pero no iba simplemente ir a pararse en la Casa de Géminis y decir: 'Saga, llevo años enamorado de ti.'  
  
Tendría que hacerlo con cautela. Bien sabía él que Saga no era una persona muy sociable y afectuosa, por lo que para ganarse su confianza, simpatía y, alabados sean los Dioses, su amor, debería acercársele poco a poco.  
  
"Sí, está decidido." Dijo Mu, levantándose de la cama. "De ahora en adelante las cosas van a ser de otra manera. Voy a lograr que me ames, Saga, no me importa que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Un rato después, varios caballeros se encontraban ya reunidos para entrenar. La verdad era que ninguno deseaba perder la condición física que tantos años les costó conseguir, así que habían acordado practicar un poco todos los días. Pero las cosas, lo diré de nuevo, ahora eran enormemente diferente. Si deseabas entrenar, lo hacías, si no te apetecía, excelente.  
  
Y al parecer ese día muchos optaron por la segunda opción. Solo se encontraban presentes Mu, Afrodita, Camus, Aiolia, Death Mask y Saga.  
  
Durante la practica en pareja, el caballero de Aries no podía dejar de observar el cuerpo de Saga, quien estaba a un lado de él. Se preguntaba en que estaría pensando… si acaso había alguien dentro de su callado corazón… y por encontrarse tan ocupado adivinando esas cosas, no se percató de un golpe que Afrodita, que era su pareja, le lanzaba. Hasta que tuvo prácticamente frente a su cara el puño del caballero de Piscis fue que reaccionó. Logró esquivar el impacto en ultimo momento, haciéndose a un lado, pero el movimiento tan brusco le desequilibró. Sintió como la gravedad amenazaba con arrastrarlo hacia abajo, y rogaba al cielo lograr mantenerse en pie. No podía caerse en frente de Saga… ¡Lo tomaría por tonto! Y justo en ese critico momento, Afrodita dejó caer otro golpe hacia Mu. El pobre caballero de Aries, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por esquivar el segundo ataque, retrocedió, empeorando la situación. Ya nada podía hacer, estaba cayendo.  
  
Se sintió chocar con algo detrás de él antes de llegar al suelo. Y fuera lo que fuese, le había amortiguado la caída. Abrió los ojos con algo de miedo, pensando en que las cosas no podían haber salido de peor manera. Extrañamente, no encontró la mirada de Saga, de hecho, no lo encontró a él por ninguna parte.  
  
"Vaya, Afrodita." Dijo Death Mask, sorprendido. "Nunca había visto que alguien derribara a Mu tan rápido…"   
  
"Gracias, Death Mask." Respondió Afrodita, sonriéndole sensualmente.  
  
"Oye, Mu…" dijo Camus, divertido. "¿No piensas dejar que Saga se levante?"  
  
Suplicando a los Dioses que estuviera en un error, Mu giró la vista hacia atrás… la sangre de su cuerpo se congeló al encontrarse con un par de estoicos ojos verdes… Eso que le había amortiguado la caída… eso que chocó contra él antes de caer… ¡Había sido Saga!  
  
Totalmente sonrojado, el santo de Aries se levantó de su compañero con una velocidad impresionante.  
  
"Lo siento mucho…" murmuró Mu, apenado, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de Saga.  
  
"Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente por el día de hoy ¿no creen?" dijo Aiolia.  
  
Y así dieron por terminada la practica y todos se dispusieron a regresar a sus Casas. Mu también caminaba hacia el Templo de Virgo, sintiéndose el idiota mas grande del mundo.  
  
"Te gusta ¿verdad?" Afrodita le dio alcance. "Te gusta Saga."  
  
"¿Qué quieres, Afrodita?" dijo Mu, evadiendo el comentario del caballero de Piscis.  
  
"Ofrecerte mi ayuda." Respondió, sonriendo. "Me parece que no sabes como acercarte a Saga, y la verdad creo que, de recibir ayuda a todos esos anti-románticos que Saori tiene como caballeros, a recibir ayuda de mi…"  
  
Odiaba aceptarlo, pero Afrodita tenía algo de razón… él no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo captar la atención del caballero de Géminis. O al menos no de la manera más conveniente…  
  
"¿Qué me recomiendas?" dijo, suspirando resignado. En ese momento cualquier tipo de idea sería buena, o al menos mejor que su grandioso acercamiento en la práctica.  
  
"¡Espléndido!" exclamó Afrodita, alegre de poder ejercer el trabajo de celestina entre sus dos compañeros. "Primero que todo, necesitamos saber algunas cosas... en que gasta Saga su tiempo libre... que lugares frecuenta... cuando está y cuando no está en su Casa..."  
  
"Pues... tengo entendido que casi nunca se encuentra en el Templo de Géminis." declaró Mu, como meditándolo. "Pero no estoy seguro de a donde se marcha..."  
  
"Bien... yo me encargo de investigar eso..." suspiró, cansado de solo pensar en todo el trabajo que tenía por delante.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.   
  
Saga caminaba de regreso a su Templo al terminar el entrenamiento. Durante el trayecto, recordaba el incidente con el caballero de Aries. No podía creer que había tenido aquel cuerpo tan hermoso sobre el suyo... y debía aceptar que realmente se sintió muy bien... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Una vez más estaba pensando tonterías! ¿Qué demonios le ocurría últimamente que lo único que rondaba su mente era Mu? ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡Ambos eran hombres...! ¿Pero entonces que excusa le daba a todo aquello que le ocurría? Le miraba cada vez que tenía oportunidad... se quedaba sin habla frente a él... y al ver la manera apresurada en que Mu se había separado de él cuando cayeron se sintió triste... ¿acaso le había causado molestia el contacto con él? La simple idea de que eso fuera verdad le causó una opresión en el pecho.  
  
"Dioses..." susurró, recargándose en una de las columnas de la Casa de Géminis, y llevándose una mano a la cara. "¿Qué ocurre conmigo?"  
  
"Te ves preocupado últimamente, querido hermano." dijo la socarrona voz de Kanon. Una vez más Saga maldijo la hora en que Saori les ordenó vivir bajo el mismo techo, ya que desde entonces él no había podido tener un momento de tranquilidad.  
  
"Kanon, no estoy de humor para discutir contigo." advirtió Saga, entrando al Templo.  
  
"A mi me parece que tienes todos los síntomas del 'Enamorado no correspondido', Saga." dijo, mientras iba tras de su hermano mayor, con toda la intención de molestarlo. "¿Acaso hay alguien en tu corazoncito y no me lo has contado?" El cuerpo de Saga se tensó ante las palabras de Kanon, pero este ultimo no lo notó. "¿De quién se trata, eh? ¿Conozco a esa persona? ...¿Es uno de los caballeros?" Saga no pensaba darle importancia al asunto, se limitaría a ignorar todo lo que escuchara. "Veamos... ¿Quién podría ajustarse a tus gustos? ¿Shakka? No, es demasiado frío... ¿Afrodita? Demasiado pretencioso... ¿Mu? No sé… parece demasiado aburrido… aunque algo me dice que sería perfecto para pasar una buena noche…"  
  
Y gracias a eso la paciencia de Saga llegó a su limite. Tomó a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó en el aire.  
  
"¡¿Es que eres idiota?! ¡Te dije que te callaras, maldita sea!" gritó, extremadamente molesto. Tanto, que incluso Kanon se asustó. Nunca antes Saga había reaccionado de manera tan violenta con él cuando lo molestaba.  
  
"¿Saga...?" la voz de Kanon mostraba lo aterrorizado que estaba. Al escuchar su tono, el mayor de los dos finalmente volvió en sí, dejándole caer al suelo. "¿Qué demonios te pasa…?" Saga simplemente se alejó, confuso.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Bueno, ya que no puedo averiguar de inmediato todos los extraños hábitos de tu querido Saga sin levantar sospechas, pues…" sonrió maliciosamente. "Decidí que mientras tanto podemos trabajar en ti…"  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el santo de Aries, con algo de miedo. Solo los Dioses sabían que clase de estrafalarias ideas pasaban por la cabeza de ese hombre.  
  
"A tu aspecto." Respondió, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo. "¿Crees que Saga se va a percatar de tu existencia con esa horrible ropa? ¿O con ese anticuado intento de vestido que usas cuando regresas de Jamir?" Mu estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Afrodita se lo impidió. "Vamos… ¡Debes mostrarle de lo que se está perdiendo!"  
  
"Está bien…" dijo, sentándose resignado. "¡Pero nada de maquillaje!"  
  
Afrodita observó detalladamente al caballero de Aries, para después desaparecer unos instantes de su presencia. Poco después regresó, bastante emocionado, con suficiente ropa como para vestir a la mitad del Japón.  
  
"¿Qué es todo esto?" preguntó Mu, cuando el otro hombre le dejó encima todo lo que traía.  
  
"El primer cargamento." Respondió Afrodita, desapareciendo de nuevo.  
  
Estuvieron discutiendo durante largas horas sobre distintos y extravagantes estilos que el caballero de Piscis proponía, y que Mu continuaba rechazando. Y lo hacía con bastante razón, pues ¿qué pensarían los otros caballeros al verlo llegar mañana al entrenamiento con un pantalón a la cadera y una camisa ciertamente ajustada?  
  
Finalmente, después de unos cincuenta 'no' por parte de Mu, Afrodita accedió por un estilo menos llamativo, el cual consistía en un pantalón café bastante claro, y una camisa blanca ligeramente abierta en el pecho. Tenía un toque informal, pero sin ser exagerado.  
  
"Me siento extraño con esta ropa…" se quejó Mu, algo incómodo con la imagen que le mostraba el enorme espejo de la habitación de Afrodita. "Y dudo mucho que con esto pueda entrenar…"  
  
"Tienes razón, pero eso no es problema…" antes de que Mu pudiera preguntar el por qué, Afrodita ya estaba respondiendo. "Tu no vas a entrenar."  
  
"Pero…" no entendía el plan del santo de Piscis. "¿Cómo voy a hacerme notar frente a Saga si ni siquiera voy a la practica?"  
  
"¿Cuándo dije que no vas a ir?" se quejó Afrodita. Al ver el semblante interrogante de su amigo, se dispuso a explicarle. "Claro que irás, pero… tu simplemente te vas a quedar sentado en donde Saga pueda verte, sin hacer nada más que preocuparte por parecer muy lindo."  
  
"¿Crees que eso de resultado?" preguntó Mu, algo desconfiado.  
  
"Si te lo digo, es porque funciona." Dijo el otro, para después soltar una leve risa. "Puedes preguntárselo a Milo cuando quieras."  
  
"Espero que tengas razón…"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.   
  
Bien. Ese era el día en que pondría en practica el consejo de Afrodita. Se levantó, se vistió, se arregló el cabello, y salió del Primer Templo dispuesto a llamar la atención de Saga. Era bastante temprano, por lo que esperaba ser el primero en llegar, pero no fue así. El caballero de Tauro se encontraba ya en el lugar.  
  
"Buenos días, Mu." Saludó Aldebarán, sonriendo. Le tomó un por sorpresa el cambio de atuendo de su amigo, pero decidió no preguntar nada, y limitarse a decirle lo bien que se veía, porque en verdad lucía bastante mejor que con su antigua imagen."¿Por qué tan bien arreglado? ¿Es una fecha importante y no me enteré?"  
  
"Pues, algo así… ah, y… gracias…" dijo, algo penado por el comentario de su amigo.  
  
"¿Vienes a entrenar?" preguntó, dudoso.  
  
"No… yo…" ¿qué excusa le daba? Necesitaba decir algo rápido. "Es que… ayer… en la práctica… eh… me… caí, sí, me caí, y pues… creo que me lastimé el tobillo, o algo as" vaya excusa más irreal (por no decir estúpida) se había inventado.  
  
"Seguro…" dijo Aldebarán, sonriendo. Sabía que eso era mentira, conocía a Mu lo suficiente como para adivinarlo, pero también lo suficiente como para saber que debía tratarse de algo muy personal, pues él no solía ocultar las cosas.  
  
Poco después llegaron Afrodita, Camus y Milo. Este último, al ver el drástico cambio en la ropa de Mu, y que iba a quedarse al entrenamiento, pero sin participar, no tardó mucho en comprender lo que ocurría. El tímido caballero de Aries estaba en plan de atrapar a uno de sus compañeros. No estaba seguro de quien se trataba, pero no sería difícil descubrirlo si ponía un poco de atención. Ya él conocía bien el método, el cual bien le sirvió con Camus… dependiendo del lugar en donde se ubicara Mu, vería quien era el elegido.  
  
No tardaron mucho en llegar más caballeros, incluso tuvieron la novedad de ver presentes a Dohko y Kanon, quienes prácticamente nunca se aparecían por ahí. Y claro que no podía faltar el caballero de Géminis…  
  
Afrodita, solidarizándose con Mu, tomó asiento a su lado. Claro que solo fue durante el principio, minutos después se alejó de él, colocándose bastante cerca de la vista de Death Mask. Así, no distraería a Saga de admirar a su nueva creación, y se luciría frente al santo de Cáncer.  
  
Mientras tanto, Mu se había encontrado con un pequeño problema del plan… Afrodita le dijo que se sentara donde Saga pudiera verlo, y que luciera lindo… bien, ya estaba sentado, pero no tenía idea de que hacer para 'lucir lindo'. ¿Asumir algún tipo de pose sexy? ¿Lanzarle miradas a Saga? ¿Abrirse más la camisa? ¿Guiñarle un ojo? ¡Dioses! ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer por Afrodita de hacer eso? Hasta ahora solo había logrado obtener las miradas curiosas de algunos de sus compañeros, tales como los libidinosos Kanon y Dohko, pero no la de Saga… tratando de no hacer caso a todo eso, giró su cabeza hacia un lado. Pronto se encontró completamente distraído, observando como el aire levantaba algunas hojas caídas, como si jugara con ellas.  
  
Saga se había percatado desde un principio el cambio de aspecto en su compañero, pero la parte prejuiciosa y racional de su mente no le permitían siquiera mirarle. La verdad le tomó por sorpresa la actitud de Mu. Aparte de esa ropa nueva, no era normal que no participara en los entrenamientos diarios. Sintió curiosidad, debía admitirlo, quería saber que había ocasionado aquella transformación. ¿Podría acaso también haber cambiado su actitud? Eso sería lamentable… Mu era una gran persona, amable, tranquilo, alegre… Parecía que esa molesta parte de su mente también deseaba saberlo, puesto que no le reprendió al momento en que giró su vista hacia el caballero de Aries. Ahí estaba… con la mirada perdida en el panorama… alejado de la realidad… con el viento sacudiendo algunos cabellos sueltos sobre su rostro… abstraído en lo que a otros parecería una trivialidad cualquiera de la naturaleza, pero que para él era todo un milagro de la vida… No, aquel seguía siendo el dulce Mu de siempre.  
  
Al parecer, él no era el único que observaba al santo de Aries. El caballero de Libra, quien se encontraba a un lado de Saga pasó por lo mismo que Mu el día anterior, terminando también sobre el pobre caballero de Géminis. Mu escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, y volteó hacia el frente. Ahí estaban Dohko sobre Saga, y lo ocurrido no le fue muy difícil de entender, ya que él había estado en la misma situación. ¿Por qué tenía que captar la atención de todos menos la de Saga?  
  
La práctica terminó, y ya todos se comenzaba a dispersarse del lugar. Afrodita fue a reunirse con Mu.  
  
"Afrodita, no creo que esto esté funcionando…" comentó Mu, con tristeza.  
  
"No te desanimes, amigo." Dijo Afrodita, con tranquilidad. "Poco a poco…"  
  
Continuaron caminando, hasta quedar bastante cerca de Saga. De improvisto, Milo se atravesó corriendo entre Afrodita y Mu para llegar hacia Camus, empujando intencionalmente al santo de Aries en dirección de Saga. El caballero de Géminis no pudo hacer más que sostenerlo entre sus brazos por instinto. Quedaron frente a frente, mirándose. Instantes después las manos de Saga se relajaron, y finalmente lo soltaron.  
  
"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Saga, y su mente lo regañó internamente. ¿A él que más le daba?  
  
"S" respondió el otro, separándose. "Gracias…" regresó al lado de Afrodita. Saga continuó su solitario camino hacia el Tercer Templo.  
  
"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Afrodita, muy curioso.  
  
"Me pregunto… que si me encontraba bien." El rostro del caballero de Piscis se iluminó completamente.  
  
"¿Ves?" dijo, emocionado. "¡Eso quiere decir que le importas! Oh, ahora que recuerdo… toma esto." Mu no estuvo seguro de donde fue que Afrodita sacó el libro que colocó en sus manos. "Bueno… ¡espero que te sirva! Yo me voy, debo ir a…" giró la vista hacia donde se encontraba el santo de Cáncer. "A recopilar información."  
  
El caballero de Aries vio a su compañero alejarse de ahí, con su distintiva manera de caminar. Después fijó la mirada en lo que le había entregado: un libro no muy grande, ni tampoco demasiado grueso.   
  
"Como seducir a un Géminis…" ese era el titulo del libro.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Sí, bueno… Hola ˆˆ  
  
Este… ya desde hace rato que venía queriendo hacer algo sobre Saga y Mu, pero no me decidía, bueno, hasta que la linda de Megumi G. me animó a hacerlo. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal el capitulo…  
  
Y por favor, denme su opinión al respecto ¿si?  
  
Entonces, eso es todo. ¡Gracias! 


	2. ¿Que decir?

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
  
Gracias. Ahora si. ¡Lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 2: ¿Qué decir?  
  
"Entonces… ¿No sabes a dónde va Saga en su tiempo libre, Death Mask?" preguntó Afrodita, hablándole al oído, mientras le daba un masaje en los hombros. "Vamos… algo debes de saber… tu Templo está a un lado del suyo…"  
  
"S-sí, pero…" Afrodita lo ponía muy nervioso cuando tomaba esa actitud con él. "¿Para que quieres saberlo?"  
  
"Digamos que tengo curiosidad…" apartó un poco la parte de la camisa que cubría los hombros del caballero de Cáncer, para hacer contacto con su piel. "Anda… dímelo…"  
  
"Bueno…" finalmente se había rendido ante las manos expertas de Afrodita. "Él suele ir casi todas las tardes a un bosque no muy lejano, un poco más allá del Templo de Libra…"  
  
"Al bosque… ¿y qué más sabes de él? ¿Qué le gusta?"  
  
"R-realmente no lo s" tartamudeó Death Mask. "Kanon debe saberlo…"  
  
"Oh…" dijo el santo de Piscis, deteniendo de pronto el movimiento. "Bueno…" soltó a su compañero, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.  
  
"P-pero…" comenzó Death Mask, confundido. "¿Ya te vas? ¿Así como si nada?"  
  
"Cierto, tienes razón…" dijo, dando la vuelta para ver al hombre detrás de él. "Muchas gracias por la información." Le guiñó un ojo, y salió del Templo.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Saga trataba de tener un poco de tranquilidad dentro de su Templo, pero siempre, por una u otra razón no podía obtenerla. Esta vez se trataba de dos razones: Dohko y Kanon. Esos dos llevaban horas y horas hablando sobre cualquier tontería que les venía en mente, y Saga comenzaba a hartarse de eso. Justo cuando pensaba en abandonar el lugar, Dohko le hizo una pregunta.  
  
"Que bien se veía Mu esta mañana ¿no crees, Saga?" cuestionó el caballero de Libra, sonriendo de manera comprometedora.  
  
Por un momento pensó en responder de manera afirmativa. No supo por qué, pero tuvo el impulso de hacerlo, más logró evitarlo, para bien de su suerte.  
  
Los dos amigos lo vieron salir del Templo.  
  
"¿Qué le pasa a Saga?" preguntó Kanon, fastidiado por la actitud de su hermano. "¡Está más antipático que de costumbre!"  
  
"Ya sabes como es…" dijo Dohko, despreocupadamente. "No debe ser nada, lo mejor es no darle mucha importancia…"  
  
"No… algo le pasa a Saga…" murmuró Kanon, observando inquisitivamente a su hermano, quien caminaba en dirección contraria del Tercer Templo. "Y yo voy averiguar que es."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
El caballero de Piscis dejó la Casa de Cáncer, y emprendió camino hacia el Primer Templo. Aún era temprano, así que decidió ir a interrogar un poco a Kanon, como se lo hubo sugerido Death Mask.  
  
Mientras se iba acercando al Templo de Géminis, Afrodita jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarse con el mismísimo Saga. Cruzaron miradas, y el santo de Piscis no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso, ya que el caballero de Géminis lo miraba como diciendo claramente '¿Qué rayos haces tu aquí si tu Templo está al final?'  
  
"Eh… ¡Hola, Saga!" saludó Afrodita, riendo con nerviosismo. Su compañero no le devolvió el saludo, simplemente continuó observándolo. "E-excelente día para hacer ejercicio ¿no crees? Bueno… ¡D-debo continuar con mi rutina! ¡Nos vemos luego!" Se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que le fue posible.  
  
Algo agitado, se detuvo en el Templo de Géminis, apoyándose con un mano en la pared, y sosteniéndose el pecho con la otra. Trataba de regular su respiración, y abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver la sombra de alguien acercándose.  
  
"Afrodita…" dijo la divertida voz de Kanon. "Que sorpresa verte por acá ¿verdad, Dohko?"  
  
"Por supuesto." Corroboró el otro con el mismo tono, acercándose. "¿Por qué no pasas y nos cuentas que te trae por aquí?"  
  
"C-claro, gracias…" respondió el caballero de Piscis, comenzando a dudar que ir a visitar a Kanon fuera una buena idea, especialmente si Dohko se encontraba presente.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"¿Te ocurre algo?" preguntó Camus, sentándose a un lado de Milo, en los escalones del Templo de Escorpión.  
  
"¿Eh? Ah, no, claro que no…" respondió, sonriendo levemente. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"  
  
"Llevas toda la tarde sin decir una palabra, y por lo normal no hay quien te haga callar un solo minuto." Se recargó en los escalones, poniendo los brazos detrás de su cuello.  
  
"Que gracioso eres, Camus." Se quejó el Escorpión, tratando de parecer molesto con él, pero en verdad no lo estaba. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para molestarse de comentarios tan insignificantes. "Lo que pasa es que… bueno, no sé si debería contártelo… aunque no es bueno tener secretos a tu pareja, porque eso da paso a las mentiras, y las mentiras son malas, y arruinan las cosas buenas, como el amor, y la confianza, y…"  
  
"¿Piensas decírmelo o no?" interrumpió Camus. Sabía muy bien que ese hombre podía continuar hablando durante horas, divagando de un tema a otro sin final.  
  
"A Mu le gusta Saga." Soltó de una vez, sin reparo alguno.  
  
"¡¿Qué…?!" abrió los ojos de sorpresa. "¿A que te refieres?"  
  
"Bueno, ya sabes, cuando una persona siente algo especial por alguien que conoce…"  
  
"¡Lo sé!" interrumpió de nuevo. "Pero… ¿qué te hace pensar eso?"  
  
"Pues…" no podía decirle que lo adivinó porque Mu había utilizado la misma artimaña amorosa que en el pasado él utilizó. "No sé… puedo intuirlo…"  
  
"Sí, claro…" dijo Camus, volviendo a su postura inicial, ya más tranquilo. "Milo, no hagas comentarios de ese tipo sin pensar, te puedes meter en problemas."  
  
"Si, tienes razón." Concluyó, feliz de haberse salvado de esa.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Vaya, no veo a Saga por aqu" comentó Afrodita, tratando de sacar el tema a colación.  
  
"Sí, se fue por ahí, como siempre… y no regresará en por lo menos dos horas…" respondió Kanon, sin darle importancia al asunto. "Pero no hablemos de él…" se acerca, para sentarse a un lado de Afrodita.   
  
"¿N-no?" preguntó, tratando de alejarse del hermano menor de Saga. "¿De que quieren hablar entonces?"  
  
"Afrodita…" Dohko se sienta al otro lado, acorralándole. "¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que queremos es hablar?"  
  
"Eh…" sentía que estaba atrapado en medio de dos fieras hambrientas. Por su propio bienestar, debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. "Kanon ¿me permites tu baño?"  
  
"Seguro…" respondió, sonriendo. "Nosotros aquí te esperamos."  
  
En cuanto estuvo dentro del cuarto de baño, buscó algo que pudiera ayudarle a escapar de ahí. Miró a todos lados, hasta que su mirada se fijó sobre una pequeña ventanilla. La abrió, y parándose sobre las puntas de los pies, logró ver hacia el exterior. Se detuvo a observar lo ancho y alto del agujero: era estrecho. Bueno, todo era mejor a quedarse con esos dos. De un salto logró sostenerse en el borde. Gracias a la fuerza de sus manos, no fue tan difícil el asunto, y agradeció a los Dioses por ser tan delgado, pues esto le facilitó su escape.  
  
Saltó hacia fuera, y de inmediato se dirigió al Templo de Aries.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Mu se encontraba parado frente al espejo, admirándose. Después de todo, el cambio ya no le parecía tan malo. Y debía admitir que, en el fondo, le había agradado atraer las miradas de algunos de sus demás compañeros… aunque le hubiera gustado más tener la atención de Saga… Saga, Saga, Saga… ¿qué se necesitaba para impresionar a ese hombre? Quizás… quizás ese libro que Afrodita le entregó esa mañana podría decírselo, o por lo menos, darle algunas pistas. Al principio no le dio importancia pero, mirándolo de otra manera, ¿qué podía perder con leerlo? Después de todo, si se había publicado, era porque algo tenía de cierto ¿no?  
  
Después de algunos minutos de meditar la portada del libro, y de releer el titulo varias veces se decidió a abrirlo. Dejó pasar las típicas primeras páginas de introducción, y uno que otro comentario de la autora.  
  
"Usted precisa ser creativo y bastante informal. Si también es liberal, será mucho mejor. Él es alegre… ¡Sí, claro!" se interrumpió en su lectura, pero después del comentario, continuó. "Progresista y extremadamente curioso. Si usted desea conquistarlo, debe dar siempre la impresión de ser fascinante, alegre, y muy bromista. A los géminis les encantan las pequeñas sorpresas, así que no dude en crear 'un encuentro por casualidad' con él…" el ruido de unos apresurados pasos acercándose lo alertaron. De inmediato, ocultó el libro en su espalda, y trató de parecer normal. El caballero de Piscis hizo su aparición frente a Mu. "Oh, simplemente eras tu…" dijo, despreocupándose.  
  
"Vaya, gracias. Hola a ti también." Se quejó Afrodita. Después de todo lo que había pasado para conseguirle información, por lo menos debía tratarlo con un poco más de amabilidad.  
  
"Discúlpame, pero no pensé que vendrías, así que me sorprendí un poco…" se excusó el santo de Aries. Entonces fue que se percató del aspecto de su compañero. Se le veía agitado, y su ropa estaba algo sucia. "¿Qué te ocurrió?"  
  
"No querrías saberlo." Dijo Afrodita, recordando lo que le había ocurrido. "Bueno, solo vine para decirte que ya sé a donde va Saga en las tardes…" Mu simplemente esperó a que se lo dijera. "Al parecer le gusta ir a pasear a un bosque en dirección al Templo de Libra, y que regresará en aproximadamente dos horas, así que apenas y tenemos tiempo para arreglarte."  
  
"¿Arreglarme?" preguntó Mu, confuso. "¿Para qué?" Afrodita le quitó el libro de las manos, y lo abrió en una de las páginas del inicio.  
  
"Por esto." Dijo, señalando un párrafo que Mu ya había leído. "'Casualmente' te vas a encontrar caminando hacia el templo de Escorpión, y en el transcurso, coincidirás con Saga."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Saga continuó su camino después de ese extraño encuentro con el santo de Piscis. La verdad siempre había creído que ese hombre estaba mal de la cabeza, pero últimamente su actitud era más rara que de costumbre. Bueno, eso no importaba, Afrodita podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, siempre y cuando él no estuviese involucrado.  
  
Siguió avanzando, dejando atrás la Casa de Libra. El lugar a donde iba todas las tardes estaba bastante cerca del Templo de Escorpión, por lo que no pudo evitar percatarse de la escena que fuera de este mismo se desarrollaba: el santo de Acuario besaba el cuello del caballero de Escorpión como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras que este ultimo trataba de encontrar apoyo en una de las paredes del Templo.  
  
Saga realmente no supo por qué, pero sintió curiosidad. Sabía que esos dos eran pareja, y respetaba a ambos como ellos merecían pero, en el fondo, nunca había logrado entender lo que había entre ellos… ¿cómo podían ser felices así?  
  
'Idiota… ¿Qué demonios te importa si se puede ser feliz así?' dijo aquella molesta voz en su mente. '¡Nada tiene que ver contigo! No se trata de nuestra situación… ¡O por lo menos eso pensaba yo!"  
  
"¡Claro que no!" replicó Saga, molesto. "¡Simplemente estoy confundido!"  
  
'¡Exacto! Y por eso mismo nos estábamos alejando de aquí ¿recuerdas? ¡Así que deja de estar mirando a esos dos como si te gustara lo que ves y continua caminando, imbécil!'  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Afrodita tenía puesto de cabeza el interior del Templo de Aries en el intento de encontrar la ropa adecuada para el encuentro. Mu no entendía muy bien por qué debía cambiarse de atuendo, pero lo mejor era no contradecir a su compañero.  
  
"¡Perfecto!" exclamó el santo de Piscis, decidiéndose finalmente por una camisa café bastante delgada (tanto que, si alguien la observara con detenimiento, quizás podría ver en su interior) y un pantalón negro. "Bueno, ahora solo debemos ir al lugar indicado."  
  
"¡Pero…!" exclamó Mu, deteniendo a su amigo, quien ya estaba saliendo del lugar. "¿Qué se supone que debo decir?" había que aclarar las cosas desde entonces. No quería tener un problema similar al de tener que 'parecer lindo' en el entrenamiento de la mañana.  
  
"Eh… pues…" dijo, dudoso. "¡Te lo diré cuando lleguemos allá…!"  
  
Salieron del Primer Templo, y durante su camino, Afrodita le daba cientos de pequeños consejos al santo de Aries, que si debía tomar tal postura, o hacer contacto visual, o si sonreírle comprometedoramente… A Mu le pareció algo raro que, al pasar cerca del Templo de Géminis, el santo de Piscis guardó total silencio, apresuró el paso, y se mostraba algo… ¿alerta?  
  
Y este mismo extraño comportamiento se repitió al momento de caminar por el Templo de Libra.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre, Afrodita?" preguntó Mu, justo al dejar atrás la Casa de Libra.  
  
"En serio, no te gustaría saberlo…" respondió el otro, con una sonrisa afectada.  
  
"¡Hey!" el santo de Escorpión los vio aproximándose a su Templo, y fue hacia ellos. "No es normal verlos a ustedes dos por estos rumbos… ¿Qué clase de plan se traen entre manos?" preguntó, maliciosamente. Mu quiso negar el asunto, pero Milo no le dejó hablar. "¡Vamos, díganme, puedo ayudar!" Afrodita sonrió aprobatoriamente. Quizás el Escorpión podría ser de utilidad en un futuro.  
  
"Bueno, queremos hacer un encuentro 'por accidente' entre Saga y nuestro querido amigo Mu." Dijo Afrodita, haciendo sonrojar al pobre de Mu. No estaba acostumbrado a que los demás se enterasen de sus sentimientos, y el santo de Piscis no parecía tener problema en contárselo a quien fuese. "Según tengo entendido, él no debe tardar mucho en pasar por aquí."  
  
"Así es. Casi todos los días veo a Saga en las cercanías…" fueron hacia el Templo de Escorpión. "Y, considerando la hora que es, no deben faltar ni cinco minutos para que aparezca."  
  
"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder… ¡Anda!" empujó a Mu hacia fuera del Templo.  
  
"¡Pero aún no me has dicho que debo decirle!" replicó Mu, tratando de volver a entrar al lugar. "Dijiste que al llegar me lo dirías."  
  
"Sí, bueno… pensé que se me ocurriría algo en el camino… pero no, lo siento." Volvió a empujar a su amigo, pero ahora con más fuerza, tanta que casi lo hace caer por los escalones. "¡Ya improvisarás algo!"  
  
Justo cuando el caballero de Aries pensaba en regresar a reclamarle a Afrodita, el sonido de alguien acercándose le hizo petrificarse. Debía ser Saga… ¡Cielos! ¿Qué le diría?  
  
Aún sin descifrarlo, corrió hacia el lugar de donde posiblemente saldría Saga, bueno, un poco más lejos, no podía ser demasiado obvio. Se sentó en una roca a un lado del camino, con la vista hacia el lado contrario, tratando de parecer normal.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Saga había estado vagando por el bosque, tratando de encontrar respuesta a las dudas que tenía. Pero cada pregunta que se hacía lo llevaba a otra distinta, a la cual tampoco encontraba resolución, y esa irritante voz en su cabeza comenzaba a fastidiarle.  
  
Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que nada conseguiría arreglar por el momento, se percató que ya habían trascurrido cerca de dos horas. No faltaba mucho para que anocheciera, y lo mejor sería regresar ya. La última vez que dejó solo a Kanon en el Templo de Géminis se encontró con que su hermano menor había hecho una 'pequeña fiesta privada' con algunos de sus amigos. Y teniendo a Dohko de visita, lo más sensato sería no arriesgase, e ir a refrenarlos.  
  
Salió del lugar y comenzó a caminar de regreso pero, para sorpresa suya, había algo que no siempre se encontraba en el transcurso: el caballero de Aries. Su compañero se encontraba sentado a un lado del sendero y, que extraño, pero se había cambiado de ropa.  
  
'No te atrevas a hablar con él ¡Ni siquiera lo mires!' dijo la voz en su cabeza. 'Sigue adelante como si nada.'  
  
Mu sintió como los pasos de Saga estaban prácticamente a su lado. Sabía que si él no era quien decía algo, el santo de Géminis continuaría su camino sin detenerse, así que se armó de valor, y se levantó.  
  
"Hola, Saga." Dijo, con una sonrisa anhelante y esperanzada, rogando a los Dioses que Saga le respondiera.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Hey, buenos días, tardes o noches ˆˆ  
  
Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic, y para dejarme un review.   
  
Sobre este capitulo, bueno, está algo… no sé, tranquilo… pero bueno, espero que les haya agradado…  
  
Creo que no tengo nada más que decir por ahora ˆˆU 


	3. Caminando de regreso

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
  
Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 3: Caminando de regreso.  
  
"Hola, Saga." Dijo, con una sonrisa anhelante y esperanzada, rogando a los Dioses que Saga le respondiera.  
  
"Hola." dijo el caballero de Géminis, estoicamente.  
  
Mu sintió la necesidad de explicar por qué se encontraba ahí, pero prefirió no hacerlo… cuando alguien da explicaciones sin que se las pidan es como claramente decir que estas mintiendo.  
  
"Eh…" Mu no había tenido tiempo de planear las cosas (muchas gracias, Afrodita) "¿Vas hacia la Casa de Géminis?" Saga asintió. "Creo que yo también pienso regresar ya a mi Templo… ¿te molesta si te acompaño?"  
  
"No…" dijo Saga, tratando de parecer indiferente. "Vamos…"  
  
Emprendieron el camino de regreso. Mu debía decir algo, y rápido, o de nada le serviría el paseo. Levantó la vista, e hizo un comentario sobre lo primero que vio.  
  
"¿Has visto lo azul que es el cielo?" Saga lo miró, interrogante. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? "Quiero decir… algunas veces estamos tan encerrados en nuestro interior que pasamos por alto cosas… cosas en nuestro alrededor que son importantes… y por eso debemos tener un poco más de atención." Bajó la mirada, apenado. "Deben parecerte tonterías mías… No me hagas caso…"  
  
"No son tonterías." Se limitó a decir.  
  
Esas diminutas respuestas no le daban a Mu una gran oportunidad para entablar conversación. Debía preguntarle algo complejo… algo a lo que no podría simplemente esquivar con un sí o un no.  
  
"Algunas veces me pregunto que habría sido de nuestras vidas si no fuésemos caballeros de Atena…" las palabras de Mu estaban atrayendo la atención del santo de Géminis. "¿Tú dónde crees que estarías?" Saga lo miró de manera curiosa unos momentos antes de responder.  
  
"No lo sé." Respondió Saga, y Mu por un momento pensó que el tema quedaría a un lado y se perdería en cuestión de segundos, pero el hombre a su lado continuó hablando. "Y realmente nunca lo he pensado. Solo me importa donde y como estoy ahora. Estoy conforme con eso, no necesito más."  
  
Esa última frase fue como un balde de agua helada para el santo de Aries. 'No necesito más' ¿Acaso había descubierto sus intenciones de acercarse a él de manera sentimental y estaba dándole una indirecta de que no le correspondía?  
  
"Vaya… supongo que tienes razón… Pero yo si necesito algo más…" Mu levantó la vista, enfrentando la mirada de Saga. "A alguien más… a…"  
  
"¡Hola, muchachos!" saludó Dohko, apareciendo de la nada frente a ellos. Era de esperarse, ya que estaban cerca del Templo de Libra. Su atención se centró en el santo de Aries."Vaya, Mu, te ves muy bien así." pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Mu. "Cualquiera que te viese te confundiría con un semidiós…" lo acercó hacia él. "Y nadie podría culparlos por eso." Para cuando terminó de hablar, ya se encontraba tan cerca del rostro del caballero de Aries que estaba prácticamente hablándole al oído.  
  
"G-gracias…" murmuró Mu, apenado. La manera en que Dohko se le acercaba lo estaba incomodando un poco, y gracias a esa maldita camisa casi transparente que Afrodita le dio el asunto estaba mucho peor.  
  
Saga no supo por qué, pero extrañamente sintió la necesidad de arrancarle el brazo al caballero de Libra. Por alguna razón, el hecho de Dohko tocando a Mu le molestaba demasiado. Mejor se iba, o podía hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.  
  
"¿A dónde vas, Saga?" preguntó Dohko, al ver que el santo de Géminis se alejaba.  
  
"¿A dónde crees tu que voy?" gruñó Saga, girando para verle. Dohko aún continuaba en la misma posición, Saga vio algo en sus ojos que no le gustó.  
  
"Vamos ¿Por qué no los invito a ustedes dos un rato a mi Casa? Ya encontraríamos algo con que divertirnos…" una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Dohko, mientras sus ojos miraban de soslayo a Mu.  
  
No se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir las intenciones de Dohko. Sabía de que manera le gustaba divertirse a ese hombre… y esa mirada que le dedicaba a Mu descartaban toda posibilidad de que fuera una invitación sin otras intenciones. Seguramente no quería 'algo' para divertirse, sino 'alguien'.  
  
"No, gracias." Negó Saga, sin intención alguna de parecer agradecido con Dohko. "Nosotros ya nos vamos." Mu se sorprendió por las palabras del caballero del Tercer Templo, pero no hizo nada. "Ahora." Continuó su camino de regreso. El santo de Aries se separó de Dohko quitándose el brazo de encima, y corrió en dirección a Saga.  
  
"Vaya…" dijo Dohko, cruzándose de brazos en la entrada de su Templo, sonriendo para sí. "Así que Kanon tenía razón… algo le está pasando a Saga… y creo saber exactamente lo que es."  
  
"¿Ocurre algo, Saga?" le preguntó Mu con cautela cuando logró alcanzarlo.  
  
"No." Fue la fría respuesta que le dio.  
  
"Me pareció que estabas molesto con Dohko… ¿Pasa algo malo entre ustedes dos? ¿Tienen algún problema?"  
  
"No."  
  
"¿Entonces por qué no aceptaste su invitación?"  
  
"No confío en él."  
  
"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó, confuso. "¿Por qué dices que no confías en él, si tu lo conoces bien?"  
  
"Exactamente por eso no confío en Dohko." Dijo Saga. "Lo conozco demasiado bien."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Milo acompañaba a Afrodita de regreso a su Templo, ya que de todas maneras él iba hacia la Casa de Acuario, y era una buena oportunidad para enterarse de cómo estaba la situación.  
  
"¿Y tienen algo planeado en especifico?" preguntó Milo. "¿Una 'estrategia de ataque'?"  
  
"Nada aún…" dijo Afrodita, en un suspiro. "La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada para que Saga se interese en Mu… ¡Ese hombre es más cerrado que nada! No tengo idea de que es lo que Mu vio en él. Simplemente, no lo entiendo."  
  
"Bueno, pues hablando de cosas incomprensibles tu también tienes tus puntos." Dijo Milo, llevándose las manos detrás del cuello. "Bien que te mueres por Death Mask, pero no le dices nada."  
  
"Me gusta el hecho de tenerlo así, deseándome." Dijo, riendo abiertamente. "No puedes culparme por eso, Milo… pero nos estamos desviando del tema principal. ¿Qué rayos podemos hacer para que Saga se enamore de Mu?"  
  
"Veamos… ya hicimos lo de un encuentro casual entre ellos, pero sinceramente no creo que eso funcione con Saga… también ya lo hiciste lucirse frente a él en la mañana, pero tampoco dio resultado… y mira que con esos atuendos que le has impuesto se pone a trabajar la imaginación de cualquiera…" el santo de Piscis se detuvo en seco.  
  
"Te parecerá que estoy loco, pero acabo de tener una gran idea…" dijo Afrodita, sonriendo divertido. "Creo que encontré la manera perfecta para que Saga no se pueda sacar de la cabeza a Mu…"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Llegaron al Templo de Géminis, y de su interior podía escucharse mucho ruido, como si alguien estuviese escuchando un estereo en alto volumen. Mu vio cerca el momento de separarse de Saga, y no quiso hacerlo. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de acercase tanto a él, así que buscó la primera excusa posible para alargar el encuentro.  
  
"Dioses, siento como si hubiera recorrido todo el santuario…" dijo Mu, tratando de parecer cansado. No le fue tan difícil fingir, dado el hecho de que en verdad había hecho un recorrido relativamente amplio, pues fue desde su Templo hasta el del Escorpión, e inmediatamente lo mismo de regreso. "¿Te molesta si me siento un momento?" preguntó, señalando los escalones a la entrada del Templo de Géminis. Saga negó con la cabeza y, curiosamente, tomó asiento junto con él. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y ese silencio tan molesto los encerró. Solo se escuchaba el estruendo dentro del Tercer Templo. "Kanon es bastante alegre. Supongo que debe ser muy divertido para ti ser su hermano."  
  
"Seguro." Dijo, con un tono de sarcasmo, recordando cientos de recuerdos en los que su hermano menor se divertía fastidiándolo. "No te imaginas lo divertido que es tenerlo cerca todo el día."  
  
"Oye, Saga…" el sonido de la música aumentó. "Yo quería decirte…"  
  
"¿Qué?" dijo Saga, levantando la voz. "No te escucho." Giró hacia la entrada. "¡Kanon!" el ruido no disminuyó.  
  
"¡Quiero decirte que…!" Saga hacía esfuerzos por escuchar, pero no lo lograba. Mu estiró su mano, decidido a tomar la del santo de Géminis. "¡…Desde hace ya mucho tiempo yo te…!" el sonido de cosas rompiéndose los interrumpió, y Saga se levantó de inmediato, para entrar a averiguar que tanto estaba haciendo su hermano. "¡No, espera…!" demasiado tarde. Saga se había ido.  
  
Decepcionado, Mu se levantó de las escaleras y continuó su camino hacia el Primer Templo. Quizás después tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con Saga…  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!" gritó Saga al llegar a la habitación su hermano menor. Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que les era posible al descubrir lo que ocurría. "¡Kanon!"  
  
"¡Cálmate, Saga!" se apresuró a decir Kanon, asustado. "¡No es lo que parece!"  
  
"¡¿Ah, no?!" se le acercó, totalmente enfadado. "Entonces explícame que está haciendo él ahí." Dijo, señalando el suelo. A unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba Kanon estaba el cuerpo del santo de Leo, amordazado y atado de los pies (pues había logrado quitarse las ataduras de las manos, y así golpear a Kanon).  
  
"¡Fue idea de Dohko!" se defendió Kanon. "¡Lo juro!"  
  
Saga se acercó a Aiolia, y lo liberó. Quien en cuanto estuvo de pie, fue directo hacia Kanon para darle un puñetazo en la cara. El mayor de los hermanos tuvo que intervenir para que esos dos se mataran a golpes. No porque realmente le importase mucho, sino que si algo ocurría, mejor que no fuera dentro de su Templo. Finalmente logró separarlos.  
  
"Esto no se acaba aquí, Kanon." Amenazó Aiolia, mientras era detenido por Saga. Cuando dejó de forcejear, Saga lo soltó. Totalmente ofendido, el santo de Leo salió del Templo de Géminis.  
  
"Cielos, gracias por ayudarme." Dijo Kanon, acercándose aliviado a su hermano mayor. "Si no es por ti, seguro que Aiolia me mata a golpes."  
  
"¡Eres un idiota!" le dijo Saga, mientras lo tomaba del brazo, y lo llevaba hacia fuera de la Casa de Géminis. "¡No sé que pudo haberle estado pasando a Atena por la cabeza cuando te trajo aquí!"  
  
"¡Suéltame!" se quejó, tratando de zafarse. "¿A dónde me llevas?"  
  
"¡Te quedarás afuera!" empujó a Kanon al exterior. "Así, si Aiolia decide regresar a buscarte estará en toda la libertad de hacerlo." Kanon quiso replicar. "¡Y pobre de ti si intentas entrar aquí por la fuerza!"  
  
"¡¿Es que piensas dejarme dormir en los escalones?!" gritó Kanon, indignado. "¡¿Estás loco?!"  
  
"Si tanto te molesta dormir ahí, ve a quedarte con tu gran amigo Dohko. Seguro que le encantará que pases la noche ahí." Dijo Saga, regresando al interior. "Lástima que su Templo esté tan lejos ¿verdad?"  
  
"¡Maldición!" exclamó Kanon al darse cuenta que si quisiera ir a buscar a Dohko, forzosamente debería pasar por la Casa de Leo. Así que podía arriesgarse y tener un lugar donde dormir cómodo, o quedarse ahí. Seguramente Aiolia no regresaría esa noche a buscarlo, pero si se acercaba a su Templo, seguramente era hombre muerto. No tenía más opción que dormir ahí. ¡Saga era un maldito desgraciado! "Pero esta me la vas a pagar, hermanito. Me la vas a pagar…"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Hola! Capitulo tres terminado. Algo pequeño, pero es que no tengo tiempo de nada. El regreso a clases… y las clases extras a las que mi mamá me inscribió… ¡Apenas y puedo estar un rato frente a la computadora!  
  
Bueno, bueno… díganme que les pareció ˆˆU  
  
Es que yo amo los reviews! Lo que hago es guardarlo, y mientras escribo los leo, porque eso es lo que me da ánimo ˆ-ˆ 


	4. El plan de Afrodita

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 4: El plan de Afrodita.  
  
"¡Despierta, Dohko!" dijo Kanon, sacudiéndolo violentamente. Llevaba casi media hora tratando de que ese hombre reaccionara, pero como nada parecía servir, optó por lanzarlo al suelo con todo y almohada. No se había arriesgado a ser descubierto camino al Templo de Libra para que Dohko no se dignara a escucharlo.  
  
"¿Eh…?" abrió los ojos pesadamente, y distinguió algo que le pareció el rostro de su mejor amigo. "¿Kanon, eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? No recuerdo que hayas pasado la noche aqu"  
  
"No, no pasé la noche aquí." Vio como el caballero de Libra se levantaba para volver a su cama, así que lo tomó de los hombros, y lo empujó de nuevo contra el suelo. "¡Anda, despierta de una buena vez, que quiero hablar contigo!"  
  
"Seguro, seguro…" tomó la almohada y se acostó en el suelo. "Voy a cerrar los ojos un rato, pero tu no te preocupes, que yo te escucho…"  
  
"¡Maldita sea, te comportas como un niño!" jaló la almohada, haciendo caer la cabeza de Dohko pesadamente contra el suelo. Inesperadamente, el santo de Libra se incorporó, totalmente lucido, e hizo caer a Kanon al suelo, para después colocarse sobre él.  
  
"¿Entonces cómo te gustaría que me comporte, querido Kanon?" preguntó, sonriéndole seductoramente.  
  
"No tengo tiempo para esto, Dohko…" se quitó de encima a su amigo, y se levantó. "Necesito que me ayudes a vengarme de mi hermano."  
  
"Vaya ¿y qué te hizo ahora el buen Saga para que estés tan molesto? Ah, ya sé… te arruinó tu 'cita' con Aiolia ¿verdad?" preguntó, con sorna. "¡Cielos, y tanto que me costó atraparlo!"  
  
"Eso, y además me dejó durmiendo afuera del Templo." Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
"¿Y qué tienes en mente?" preguntó Dohko, estirando los brazos para desperezarse, tensando todos los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho.  
  
"Tu eres el de las ideas brillantes ¿no?"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Por favor, Camus…" suplicó Milo al hombre junto a él. "Por favor, por favor, por favor…"  
  
"Sabes que no me gusta involucrarme en asuntos ajenos, Milo…" se quejó Camus, desesperado. "¿Qué tal si las cosas salen mal y Saga se molesta? ¿A quien supones que va a ir a pedirle explicaciones? ¡A mí!"  
  
"Nada malo va a pasar…" el santo de Escorpión se abrazó al hombro de Camus. "Vamos… hazlo por mi…"  
  
"Dioses…" dijo el caballero de Acuario, en un suspiro. ¿Por qué siempre Milo lograba persuadirlo de tal manera? "Está bien, lo har"  
  
"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" exclamó Milo, saltando de alegría. "¡Muchas gracias!" Camus dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, resignado.  
  
"Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto…"  
  
"¡Ahora solo debo ir al Templo de Piscis para arreglar con Afrodita lo que falta del plan!" dijo, corriendo hacia la salida de la Casa de Acuario. "¡Nos vemos luego!"  
  
"Sí, s" bien, ahora tenía que cumplir con la fácil tarea de ir al Templo de Géminis a engañar a uno de los más poderosos caballeros de oro.  
  
Salió del Templo de Acuario, pensando aún en como iba a convencer a Saga de ir al lugar que Milo y Afrodita habían acordado. Cielos… de ahora en adelante debía buscar la manera de distanciar a Milo de Afrodita y sus arriesgadas ideas. No terminaba de estar de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo. A su manera de ver las cosas, no era correcto forzar las cosas entre dos personas para que se enamoren. Si en verdad estaban destinados a estar juntos, las cosas se darán por si solas tarde o temprano. Bueno, ya de nada le servía quejarse… Llegó al Templo de Capricornio, y entró en busca del caballero guardián del lugar.  
  
"¿Shura?" preguntó, desde la entrada del Templo.  
  
"Buenos días, Camus." Saludó el santo de Capricornio, saliendo a su encuentro. "¿Listo para ir a entrenar?"  
  
"De hecho, de eso vengo a hablarte…"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"¡Afrodita!" el santo del Escorpión se acercaba corriendo a la entrada del Ultimo Templo.  
  
"Vaya, apenas iba a ir a buscarte al Templo de Camus…" dijo Afrodita, quien llevaba en su mano un enorme helado de chocolate. "¿Qué pasó?"  
  
"Como te dije, logré convencer a Camus de ayudarnos." Dijo, sintiéndose el hombre más persuasivo del universo. "En este momento ya debe estar pasando la voz de que hoy no hay entrenamiento."  
  
"Perfecto. Entonces podría decirse que lo demás del plan…" con su lengua tomó un poco de su nieve. "…está en mis manos."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Tengo que encontrar la manera de hacer pagar a Saga por lo que me hizo…" decía Kanon, caminando de un lado a otro en el Templo de Libra. Dohko simplemente se limitaba a observarlo, recargado en una de las paredes del lugar. "Pero por más que pienso, no logro encontrar nada que en verdad le importe a ese idiota de mi hermano…"  
  
Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces Dohko sabía de algo, o mejor dicho, de alguien por quien el caballero de Géminis se preocupara… en verdad no sabía si era lo más conveniente decirle a Kanon lo que había descubierto. Después de todo, le gustaba ver a su amigo dándole vueltas a su templo sin que se le ocurriera nada que funcionase. Y, sabía que si esperaba a que Kanon se desesperara lo suficiente, podría pedirle que hiciera lo que sea que él deseara a cambio de la información. Sí, lo mejor era esperar…  
  
"Parece que esta vez no podrás vengarte…" dijo Dohko, tranquilamente. "¿Por qué no lo dejas y ya?"  
  
"¡No! Debe haber algo de lo que no me he dado cuenta…" se llevó las manos a la cabeza. "¡Piensa, Kanon, piensa!"  
  
"¿Dohko?" se escuchó decir a la voz del caballero de Acuario.  
  
"Camus, pasa…" dijo Dohko, invitándole a entrar. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?" la presencia de Camus ya estaba formando unas cuantas ideas en la mente del caballero de Libra.  
  
"Solo venía a decirte que…" se interrumpió a sí mismo al notar la presencia de Kanon. "Oh, Kanon, tu también estás aqu" por un lado eso era bueno, ya que no tenía idea de cómo iba a decirle a Kanon que el entrenamiento se había cancelado si este se encontraba en compañía de Saga, pero por otra parte, no le agradaba nada estar en medio de esos dos. Lo mejor era darles el aviso, y salir de ahí. "Bueno, solo venía a decirles que el entrenamiento del día de hoy se ha cancelado, así que no se tomen la molestia de ir…"  
  
"Que alivio…" dijo Kanon, sonriendo. "¡No se que hubiera hecho Aiolia si me hubiese visto ahí!"  
  
Camus prefirió no hacer preguntas sobre ese comentario, y aprovechó para salir del lugar. Aún le faltaban otros cinco Templos por cubrir.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Saga se había levantado hacía ya un buen rato, y le sorprendió la silenciosa tranquilidad que reinaba en su Templo. ¿Es que el ruidoso de su hermano menor continuaba dormido? Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido el día anterior aparecieron en su mente. Una vez más el imbécil de Kanon se había metido en problemas, como siempre… bueno, no como siempre, esta vez había demasiado lejos. Lo que había hecho eran ya palabras mayores, y para orquestar todo el problema, había tomado de víctima a la persona menos indicada: Aiolia de Leo. Algo debía estar muy, muy mal en la cabeza de su hermano… Algunos recuerdos de lo ocurrido antes de encontrara a Kanon a punto de cometer una estupidez volvieron a él. Había estado afuera del Templo en compañía del caballero de Aries… recordó aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero al encontrarlo en su camino de regreso… no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
'Y de nuevo piensas en ese tipo…' se quejó la voz interna de Saga. '¡Por los Dioses! ¿puedes dejar de sonreír como idiota un momento? ¡Pareces una niña enamorada…!' la sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato en Saga. Aquel comentario no le había gustado en lo más mínimo. '¡Vaya, gracias! ¡Me sorprende que esta vez si me escucharas!'  
  
"¿Saga?" la voz del caballero de Acuario sacó a Saga de su ensimismamiento. Salió a su encuentro. "Hola, Saga, buenos días…" no recibió respuesta, al parecer había despertado de pésimo humor… ¡Era el día perfecto para venir a mentirle! "Solo vengo a informarte de que hubo un cambio respecto al entrenamiento…" la mirada inexpresiva de su compañero no ayudaba mucho a su nerviosismo, pero con algo de esfuerzo logró poner control sobre sí mismo, y continuar con el engaño. "Verás… algunos caballero han estado comentando desde hace cierto tiempo que sería bastante agradable entrenar en un espacio un poco más amplio… al final del entrenamiento de ayer lo discutimos un rato, pero como algunos de los demás se fueron temprano, como tú, pues no se enteraron… y por eso decidí venir a avisarte… el entrenamiento será en la colina que se encuentras entre los Templos de Cáncer y Leo. Bueno, te veo allá… debo ir a avisar a Aldebarán…" salió del lugar lo más casualmente posible.  
  
'Bien, espero que eso te sirva para distraerte un poco, y sacarte de la cabeza esos recuerdos absurdos…'  
  
Dejó el Templo de Géminis para dirigirse al lugar indicado por Camus.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Afrodita y Milo llegaron al Templo de Aries, y en cuanto entraron comenzaron a hacer tanto ruido que Mu incluso se alarmó por un momento.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Mu, confuso. "¿Por qué gritan tanto?"  
  
"¡Porque te tenemos una sorpresa!" dijo Afrodita, quien aún continuaba comiendo nieve. Ese en verdad era un día bastante caluroso.  
  
"¿Sorpresa?" la voz del santo de Aries mostraba desconfianza. "¿Qué clase de sorpresa?"  
  
"Tu no hagas preguntas y solo síguenos ¿si?" dijo Milo, le tomó del brazo, y lo sacó del Primer Templo.  
  
Corrieron hasta llegar a un punto entre los Templos de Leo y Virgo, que fue donde finalmente se detuvieron.  
  
"¿Y bien?" inquirió Mu, sin ver nada especial en el lugar.  
  
"Díselo tú, Afrodita…" dijo Milo, sonriendo con complicidad.  
  
"Está bien…" el caballero de Piscis se acercó al oído del santo de Aries. "Bueno, lo que pasa es que…" se detuvo un momento, y soltó aquella leve risita tan característica de él.  
  
"¡Vamos, díselo ya!" al decir esto, el santo de Escorpión dio un empujón a la espalda de Afrodita, pero al parecer lo hizo con demasiada fuerza, ya que lo impulso contra el cuerpo de Mu, y de alguna manera, la gigantesca nieve de chocolate fue a estamparse sobre la camisa blanca que el caballero de Aries llevaba.  
  
"Ay, Dioses…" exclamó Afrodita, asustado. "Yo… ¡Milo, esto es tu culpa!"  
  
"¿Esta era la gran sorpresa?" espetó Mu, algo irritado.  
  
"Eh, no…" la voz de Milo sonaba nerviosa. "Lo que pasa es que arreglamos un encuentro entre tu y Saga…"  
  
"¿Qué?" exclamó, sonrojándose. "P-pero… ¿cuándo?"  
  
"Pues… ¿en unos veinticinco minutos?"  
  
"¡¿Cómo?!" gritó Mu, asustado. "¡¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?! ¡No creo que me de tiempo de ir a cambiarme!" para entonces, la nieve se había escurrido hacia abajo creando una mancha color café bastante grande, eso sin mencionar que ahora tenía todo el pecho algo… pegajoso.  
  
"Calma, calma…" dijo Afrodita, tratando de arreglar las cosas. "Tengo una idea. Mira, hay un lago muy cerca de aquí, no sé si lo has visto… tu ve para allá y no sé, date un baño o algo así… Mientras tanto, Milo y yo iremos corriendo al Primer Templo por algo de ropa ¿está bien?"  
  
"S-sí, sí, está bien…" sin esperar más, salió corriendo en dirección a donde Afrodita le indicó.  
  
"¿Y bien?" preguntó Milo, con toda tranquilidad. "¿Qué piensas hacer?"  
  
"Creo que iré a visitar un rato a Death Mask…" se acomodó el cabello. "¿Y tú?"  
  
"Camus me está esperando cerca del Templo de Tauro, quedé de verme ahí con él…"  
  
"¿Será que tan pronto empezará a cobrarte el favor?" bromeó Afrodita.  
  
"Espero que sí." Dicho esto, comenzaron a caminar hacia los primeros Templos del Santuario. "¿Y crees que tu plan funcione? ¿Qué tal que Saga no lo ve?"  
  
"Lo verá, te lo aseguro…" dijo Afrodita, sonriendo con confianza. "Y dudo que después de algo así Saga continúe igual de indiferente con Mu…"  
  
"Ojalá tengas razón…"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
En cuanto terminó de hablar con Afrodita, corrió hacia el lago que le indicó. No se encontraba muy lejos, ojalá tuviera tiempo suficiente para darse un baño rápido e ir a encontrarse con Saga… ojalá que todo saliera bien... no confiaba mucho en que los métodos del caballero de Piscis fueran efectivos, pero no tenía nada más a que atenerse.  
  
"Cielos…" murmuró, mientras tomaba asiento cerca de la orilla y lanzaba una piedra hacia el agua. "¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?" lanzó una segunda piedra al lago, y después permaneció en silencio. Cerró los ojos, y respiró profundo. Sonrió al percibir un fuerte aroma a flores silvestres que impregnaba toda el área, haciéndole sentir un extraño sentimiento de paz. Se preguntó si a Saga le gustaría el lugar… "¿Qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él por lo menos unos cuantos minutos?" No, no podía hacerlo. La mente se vuelve obstinada cuando nos enamoramos, al igual que en aquellas ocasiones en las que olvidamos algo que estamos a punto de decir, y no podemos sacárnoslo de la cabeza. De cierta manera se sentía feliz, tal vez esta ocasión si podría hablarle a Saga de sus sentimientos…  
  
Se soltó el cabello, y comenzó a desprenderse de sus ropas. Cuidadosamente la acomodó a un lado de la orilla, y se adentró al lago. Era un día bastante caluroso, y la frescura del agua al contacto con su piel le provocaron una dulce sensación.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Saga se ocupó en subir a la colina que Camus le dijo, y no pensar en nada más. Tal vez este entrenamiento le ayudara un poco a olvidarse de ciertas cosas en las que prefería no pensar… quizás con el paso del tiempo, si se distraía de lo que le agobiaba, lograría acabar con el problema… pero, por más que trataba… ¡No! Desde ese mismo instante iba a poner su mente en blanco. No iba pensar en nada.  
Al llegar a la cima del lugar, se recargó en el tronco de un enorme y antiguo árbol, el cual le brindaba una piadosa sombra bajo los crueles rayos del sol. Cerró los ojos, y suspiró, intentando poner silencio a las interrogantes que lo abrumaban. Pero en vez de eso, escuchó un ruido a lo lejos. ¿Lo habría provocado uno de sus compañeros que llegase antes que él? Decidió cerciorarse. Avanzó con lentitud, pero no encontró señal alguna de otro caballero. Estuvo a punto de asumir que en verdad había sido alguna criatura silvestre la causante, cuando un ruido semejante le indicó de donde provenía todo. Giró la vista hacia abajo, para encontrarse con aquella persona a la que trataba tan arduamente de exiliar de sus pensamientos: Mu de Aries. Su compañero estaba sentado en la orilla de un lago, sonriendo. A pesar de encontrarse a una distancia tan amplia, lograba ver su rostro con toda claridad. Le observó ahí sentado, preguntándose en que estaría pensando… Pero sin previo aviso, el santo de Aries se incorporó, se soltó el cabello y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Saga abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sorprendido. Para entonces ya no necesitaba ordenarle a su mente no pensar en nada; su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada procesando la imagen del cuerpo de su compañero. Nunca en su vida hubiese imaginado que bajo aquella ostentosa armadura de oro se escondiera un cuerpo tan… ¿atractivo? Sí, esa era la palabra que buscaba, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. No pudo evitar recorrer de arriba hacia abajo aquella delgada figura…  
  
"Es hermoso…" murmuró inconscientemente. Se sorprendió de notar que su conciencia permanecía callada, pues normalmente ya se encontraría reprimiéndole el quedarse observando por simple gusto a un hombre desnudo. Y se sorprendió mucho más al sentir que cierta parte de su cuerpo, la cual siempre se había rehusado a excitarse ante una presencia masculina por más atractiva que fuese, parecía estar reaccionando al observar la figura del santo de Aries.  
Mu se sumergió por completo, y segundos después volvió a reaparecer en la superficie, agitando su cabello. Levantó la vista, y estuvo a punto de ver al inesperado espectador que lo observaba pero, para bien o para mal, no fue así. Saga logró ocultarse tras unos arbustos justo a tiempo, pero aunque no lo hubiese hecho, los rayos del sol disminuían la capacidad visual del caballero de Aries, haciendo imposible la posibilidad de descubrir a Saga.  
El santo de Géminis se alejó del lugar. Ya no le importaba entrenar ni nada de eso… ahora estaba mucho más confundido que antes. Algo estaba ocurriéndole, y no tenía idea de que era…  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Woosh! Finalmente terminé este capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado (aunque sea solo un poquito) ˆˆU  
  
La verdad es que me puse a trabajar este domingo desde las 11:51 a.m. a las 04:13p.m. (según las propiedades de mi documento) porque como ya dije, no tengo tiempo entre semana… (y ya no pude darle una segunda leida, así que espero no haber dejado ningún errorcillo o incoherencia por ahí) pero bueno, no hablemos de eso.  
  
¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Creo que está algo raro ˆˆU (un pequeña explicación, solo por si acaso: el plan de Afrodita era desde un principio que Saga viera a Mu en el lago ¿ok? Creo que eso quedó un poco confuso…)  
  
Otra cosa, como podrán notar, ya solo me falta poner que el santuario tiene tiendas. Entre lagos, y bosques, y colinas… bueno, espero que no les molesten esos pequeños anexos míos…  
  
Espero tener el próximo capitulo pronto, porque yo también me muero por saber que va a ocurrir xD  
  
Bueno, bueno… ¿qué mas me queda por decirles? Solamente una cosa: Gracias. Ustedes son quienes me mantienen con vida ˆˆ  
  
Bikes! 


	5. Cita nocturna

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 5: Cita nocturna.  
  
Su mente, que antes había estado en silencio, ahora ya no lo dejaba en paz. Bajaba del supuesto lugar de entrenamiento, aún demasiado perturbado por lo que había visto. Por más que trataba, no podía apartar de su mente la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de su compañero, y al recordar esto, su corazón latía con más fuerza, y su sangre hervía. Algo le ocurría… algo para nada bueno… Continuo bajando, y a lo lejos le pareció divisar a uno de los caballeros. No tenía ánimos para ver a nadie, por lo que quiso evitarlo, pero su compañero cambiaba el rumbo en su dirección; posiblemente lo estaba buscando.  
  
"Saga, viniste…" dijo Camus, llegando a donde se encontraba el santo de Géminis. "Lamento que te hayas tomado la molestia de asistir, ya que ningún otro de los caballeros decidió venir… parece que todos tenían mejor planes para el día de hoy…" optó por agregar algún comentario, para hacer más creíble su mentira. "Solo venía a decirte eso. Ahora debo regresar con Milo… me convenció de pasar el día entero con él…"  
  
La mención del caballero de Escorpión trajo a Saga la imagen que había visto por accidente fuera del Octavo Templo entre Milo y Camus… y de inmediato reapareció la figura del santo de Aries.  
  
"¿Te ocurre algo, Saga?" preguntó Camus, dudoso, al verle inmerso en sus pensamientos.  
  
"Nada." Dijo, como si tratara de convencerse de sus propias palabras. "No me pasa nada…"  
  
"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…" murmuró el santo de Acuario, viendo como se alejaba Saga.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"No se me ocurre nada…" se lamentó Kanon, tirado en el suelo del Templo de Libra. Se había recostado ahí tratando de encontrar alguna idea de venganza contra su hermano mayor. "Al parecer tienes razón, Dohko… esta vez no podré vengarme…"  
  
"¿Te digo algo, Kanon?" dijo Dohko, recostándose a un lado de su amigo. "Creo que sé de algo que le importa mucho a tu querido hermano…"  
  
"¿Qué?" exclamó, apoyándose sobre un codo para ver al santo de Libra. "¿De que se trata?" una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Dohko al ver el interés en el hermano menor de Saga.  
  
"Todo tiene un precio, Kanon…" dijo, acariciando la mejilla de su amigo. "Y tu sabes muy bien de que manera cobro yo mis favores…"  
  
"Oh, bueno…" dijo, comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa. "¡Vamos! ¡Entre más rápido, mejor!"  
  
"¿Qué te hace pensar que te quiero a ti, Kanon?" preguntó Dohko, divertido. "Después de todo, tu siempre has estado a mi disposición…"  
  
"¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?" dijo Kanon, algo ofendido por el comentario de su amigo. "Y no me pidas cosas imposibles como la ultima vez… mira que no fue nada divertido ese paseo que me dio Shakka por los infiernos…"  
  
"Quiero a tu hermano." Declaró Dohko. "La verdad es que no puedo evitar sentirme atraído hacia él… queriendo parecer tan inalcanzable… y, fuera de eso, también es bastante apuesto…"  
  
"P-pero…" Kanon no lograba asimilar la petición de su amigo. "No creo poder hacerlo… mi hermano me conoce muy bien, no va a caer con lo que le diga… y además, no creo que él…"  
  
"No estés tan seguro, amigo." Interrumpió Dohko. "No me preguntes como fue que me enteré, pero Saga tiene un aprecio muy especial por Mu, demasiado especial… y algo me dice que el sentimiento es mutuo…"  
  
"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó Kanon, sorprendido. "Vaya… quien lo hubiera adivinado… ¡Claro! Ahora ya sé porque Saga se molestó conmigo aquella ocasión…"  
  
"Bueno, yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato." Dijo el caballero de Libra, apartando con su mano unos cuantos mechones de cabello sobre el rostro de su amigo. "Te doy un máximo de tres días para que me consigas a Saga, empezando a contar desde hoy." Kanon estuvo a punto de replicar, y Dohko lo silenció. "Ya se te ocurrirá algo para traérmelo aquí… después de todo, eres el maestro de los engaños…"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Hola, Death Mask…" saludó Afrodita, con un tono lleno de sensualidad, mientras se recargaba en la entrada del Templo de Cáncer. El caballero guardián del lugar volteó de inmediato hacia el hombre en la entrada. "¿No me invitas a pasar?"  
  
"Seguro… pasa…" dijo Death Mask, algo sorprendido por la visita de su compañero. "¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Pues… fui a recoger algo aquí cerca, y decidí pasar a saludarte…" comenzó a avanzar hacia el santo de Cáncer. "¿Por qué, estas ocupado?"  
  
"No, por supuesto que no." Se apresuró a decir. "Simplemente no te esperaba…"  
  
"Oh, bien…" se detuvo frente de él, quedando demasiado cerca. "¿Y qué novedades han ocurrido por acá últimamente?"  
  
"Pues…" no estaba muy seguro de que debía responder, así que decidió comentarle un rumor que había escuchado. "Anoche hubo una discusión en el Templo de Géminis, algo relacionado con Aiolia… según parece, Saga se molestó y corrió a Kanon del Templo por unos días… debe estar quedándose con Dohko."  
  
"Bueno, seguramente se lo merecía." Comentó Afrodita, recordando su reciente visita al Templo de Géminis. "Pero no hablemos de eso…" Extendió una de sus manos hacia el pecho de su compañero, y este se tensó incluso antes de que ocurriera el contacto. Afrodita no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve risa. "¿Nervioso? No veo porque estarlo… no voy a hacerte nada… claro, a menos que tu me lo pidas…"  
  
"¿Ah, si?" preguntó Death Mask, tomando al santo de Piscis por la cintura. "Pues en ese caso, creo tener varias peticiones en mente…" acercó su rostro al de su compañero, respirando el suave aroma a rosas que desprendía su cuerpo.  
  
"¡Afrodita!" se escuchó gritar la voz de Milo desde afuera del Templo de Cáncer. "¡Tenemos que irnos ya!"  
  
"Disculpa… hay un asunto que debo atender…" dijo Afrodita, separándose del santo de Cáncer, y apresurándose a salir. "Después continuamos con nuestra conversación." Ya estando fuera, se reunió con Milo, quien cargaba un poco de ropa limpia. "¡Estoy aquí, tranquilízate!"  
  
"¡Vamos, Mu ya debe estar terminando de bañarse!"  
  
Corrieron por el Santuario a encontrarse con el caballero de Aries, y efectivamente, ya había terminado.  
  
"¿Qué ocurrió?" cuestionó Mu, aun dentro del agua. "¡Tardaron demasiado!"  
  
"Bueno, lo que pasa es…" comenzó Milo, dejando a un lado de la orilla la ropa limpia y una toalla, para después él y Afrodita darse vuelta para que se vistiera.  
  
"Nos encontramos a Saga en el camino." Continuó el santo de Piscis. "Y, pues como no ibas a poder llegar a tiempo, lo convencimos de cambiar la hora de la cita…"  
  
"¿Y no se molestó?" preguntó Mu, que para entonces ya estaba casi completamente vestido.  
  
"No, por supuesto que no…" mintió Afrodita. "En fin, acordamos que esta noche irías a visitarlo a la Casa de Géminis…" Milo giró la vista hacia el santo de Piscis. ¡Eso no era parte del plan! Pero su compañero le dio a entender que debía seguirle el juego.  
  
"¿E-en la noche?" repitió el santo de Aries, algo apenado.  
  
"Sí." Respondió Milo, obedeciendo a Afrodita. "Es mas…¡El mismo lo sugirió!"  
  
"Cielos…" las mejillas de Mu tomaron un color rosáceo, y una tímida sonrisa adornó sus labios. "Esta noche…"  
  
"Bueno, lo mejor será que regreses al Primer Templo, y te pongas a pensar que vas a decirle." Dijo Afrodita. "Eso de improvisar no parece ser tu fuerte…"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el Tercer Templo, Saga daba vuelas de arriba abajo, tratando de poner orden a su cabeza. ¿Por qué su mente se ensañaba con él, repitiendo una y otra vez la imagen de Mu? Cada gesto, cada sonrisa, la manera en que se había sonrojado aquel día que accidentalmente cayó sobre él… ¡No! ¡No quería pensar! No en él… ¿Pero como iba a hacer eso, si se encontraba tan cerca de la Casa de Aries? Incluso los escalones de su propio Templo le recordaban el encuentro que habían tenido el día anterior… Necesitaba aislarse. Alejarse lo más posible de todo aquello que le producía dudas… Si, eso haría… unos cuantos días lejos del Santuario le ayudarían a olvidar las cosas, y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad en él… Y así lo hizo. Salió de la Casa de Géminis, decidido a dejar el Santuario por tiempo indefinido.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Nosotros volvemos a nuestros Templos…" dijo Milo, despidiéndose de Mu.  
  
"Mañana nos cuentas como salieron las cosas." Concluyó Afrodita, con un gesto de complicidad.  
  
Cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos del lugar donde dejaron a Mu, el Escorpión detuvo a su compañero. Era momento de que le explicara algunas cosas.  
  
"¿Por qué le dijiste que Saga lo esperaba?" preguntó Milo. "Ni siquiera sabemos si va a estar solo esta noche…"  
  
"Todo está bajo control, Milo." dijo Afrodita, con aires de grandeza. "Y si lo que te preocupa es Kanon, déjame decirte que Saga lo sacó de la Casa de Géminis por unos días, así que no hay problema con eso…"  
  
"¿Y que crees que ocurra en la 'cita' entre esos dos?" dijo Milo, ya más tranquilo por las palabras de su compañero.  
  
"Pues…" dijo, Afrodita, alargando la palabra. "Todo es posible ¿no?"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Habían transcurrido ya algunas horas, y la tarde estaba muy cerca de concluir. Y durante ese tiempo, Mu se había dado a la tarea de leer la mayor cantidad posible de paginas en aquel libro de conquista que Afrodita le había dado. Esa noche sería el momento perfecto para poner en practica todos esos consejos. Dioses, aun no podía creer que iba a tener algo semejante a una cita con Saga, su amado Saga… el solo pensarlo le hacía sonrojar, y sonreír de una manera anhelante. ¿Sería que por fin se cumpliría su sueño de ser correspondido por el caballero de Géminis? No quería hacerse ilusiones. Quizá había aceptado a ese encuentro para aclararle que no tenía interés en él…  
  
"Saga…" Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, bajando la cabeza, y escondiéndola en sus brazos.  
  
No quería seguir atormentándose con suposiciones y probabilidades… repasó unos cuantas frases del libro en su mente… en algunas les sugería ser directo, porque a los géminis no les agradan los preámbulos; ser audaz al acercárseles, lo cual veía muy difícil debido a su naturaleza tímida… y ser puntual, ya que a estas personas odian que se les haga esperar…  
  
"¿Puntual?" se levantó, asustado. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo se le había escapado de las manos, y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. ¡No podía empezar a perder puntos antes de llegar a la cita! Se levantó, se aseguró de estar presentable, y abandonó el Primer Templo, decidido a todo.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Las palabras de Dohko aún resonaban en su cabeza. Había conseguido la información que quería, pero el precio por ella resultaba ser demasiado alto, y el plazo para cumplir aterradoramente corto. Necesitaba encontrar ahora la manera de engañar a su hermano mayor… le preocupaba más lo que podría hacerle el caballero de Libra si no cumplía con el trato, que ir a vengarse, ya habría tiempo para eso… Pero ¿cómo? ¿De que manera iba a lograr que su hermano cayera en manos de Dohko sin que sospechara de él? Bueno, quizás debería hacer las paces con Saga, para que fuera más difícil encontrarlo a él como sospechoso…  
  
"Sí no hay otra opción…" resignado, se encaminó al Templo de Géminis.  
  
Tuvo el suficiente cuidado de no ser visto por el guardián del Templo de Leo al pasar por las cercanías, suficientes problemas tenía por el momento… aún no estaba seguro de que explicación de iba a dar a Saga, y mucho menos quería pensar en que tal vez debería incluso suplicarle que lo dejara volver a vivir con él… No tardó mucho en llegar a la Casa de Géminis, y le pareció un poco extraño que estuviese tan silenciosa… bueno, su hermano era un aburrido, así que podría ser que ya estuviera dormido. Vaya que era distinto a él… Entró, buscando a Saga con la vista, pero no encontró nada. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior en silencio… el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro ¿dónde demonios se encontraba su hermano?… unos pasos cerca de donde se encontraba lo alertaron. Giró en dirección de donde provenía el sonido, esperando encontrar a su hermano mayor… pero para sorpresa suya, no era Saga, sino Mu de Aries… Kanon prefirió no decir nada, y dejar que fuera Mu quien hablara.  
  
"Hola, Saga…" dijo Mu, sonriendo nerviosamente, y con la mirada en el suelo.  
  
¡Oh, vaya confusión tan conveniente! El caballero de Aries lo estaba confundiendo con su querido Saga… quizás podría sacar ventaja de esto, o tal vez incluso vengarse de su hermano de una vez por todas.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Saludos!  
Bueno, bueno… ¿qué les pareció el capitulo 5? Realmente espero les haya gustado, a pesar de estar algo corto ˆ-ˆU  
  
Un súper abrazo a todas esas lindas personas que me han dejado reviews apoyándome, los amo, ojalá que no les defraude nn  
  
Bien… sin más que decir…  
  
Bikes! 


	6. Engaño

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 6: Engaño.  
  
"Yo, pues…" Mu no tenía la mínima idea de que debía decir o hacer frente a Saga… ¿por qué no le hablaba, si era él quien lo había citado ahí? ¿y por qué estaba todo tan oscuro? ¿debería pedirle que encendiera las luces? Bueno, quizás Saga pensaba que lo mejor era dejarlas así en caso de que esa noche ellos… ¡Dioses, necesitaba calmarse! El libro, el libro… ¿qué decía el libro? Ser audaz… acercarse… tomar la iniciativa…  
  
Kanon permanecía en silencio, sonriendo ante ese repentino cambio de suerte. ¿Qué sería lo más conveniente a hacer con tan valiosa oportunidad? Si las palabras del caballero de Libra eran ciertas, y si tenía la suficiente precaución interpretando a su hermano, quizás podría pasar un buen rato con el caballero de Aries… después se lo restregaría a Saga en su cara… en verdad sería un desquite bastante decente. Bien, entonces tendría que hacer uso de todas sus capacidades para lograr engañar a Mu… aunque siempre es mucho más fácil engatusar a las personas enamoradas… y, como bien lo dijo Dohko, él era el maestro de los engaños ¿no?  
  
"Saga, yo quiero decirte que…" un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y por más que trató no pudo enfrentar la mirada del hombre delante suyo. "Que desde hace mucho tiempo…"  
  
"Sé lo que sientes por mi, Mu." Dijo Kanon, imitando el tono de voz de su hermano mayor. "Yo siento lo mismo…"  
  
El corazón del santo de Aries latía muy fuerte por causa de las palabras que escuchaba. ¿Era posible que eso no fuese un sueño? …Cielos ¿qué era lo siguiente a ocurrir? Él no sabía de ese tipo de cosas ¿sería lo mejor dejar que Saga tomara la iniciativa? No, no, no… no era momento para mostrarse tan tímido. Él era quien debía tomar partido ahora. Y, aunque todavía nervioso, lo hizo. Lentamente se aproximó hacia el santo de Géminis, hasta quedar bastante cerca.  
A Kanon no le convenía mucho tener a Mu tan cerca, podría descubrir la mentira, y todo se vendría abajo… ¡Necesitaba idear algo pronto! …Súbitamente algo se maquinó en su cabeza.  
  
"Cierra tus ojos, Mu." Pidió Kanon, utilizando un tono sensual, pero solo lo suficiente, para no levantar sospechas. El santo de Aries dudó. "Por favor, mi amor…"  
  
El simple hecho de escuchar esas ultimas dos palabras de los labios de su amado Saga hicieron a Mu obedecer la extraña petición. De lo siguiente que supo fueron una fuertes manos tomándole por la cintura, y arrastrándolo contra la pared. Después vinieron unos cálidos labios que se apoderaron de su cuello. Un suspiro escapó del interior del caballero de Aries, dando a entender a Kanon que estaba realizando bien su trabajo. De manera casi imperceptible, una de las manos del impostor comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de Mu.  
  
"Saga…" comenzó Mu, en un ultimo intento de su mente racional por evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir; no porque no lo deseara, sino que era demasiado pronto para hacerlo. Trató de empujar un poco el cuerpo del hombre frente a él con una de sus manos, pero esta fue reprimida con fuerza contra la pared. "Saga… no estoy seguro de…"  
  
La experta boca de Kanon sobre su pecho silenciaron toda posible objeción, aunque en su interior algo le decía a Mu que no todo estaba bien. Pero… ¿qué no podía estar bien si finalmente había logrado que el hombre que amaba le correspondiera? Y si Saga deseaba hacerlo suyo, nada lo haría más feliz que complacerlo entregándosele.  
El lazo que ataba sus cabellos terminó por caer al suelo, dejando en libertad una enorme cascada color lila. La camisa también se encontró pronto en el suelo, mientras la mano de Kanon bajaba amenazante por el cuerpo del santo de Aries en busca de el único lugar aún no recorrido. Un residuo de inseguridad afloró en Mu, pero él no deseaba detenerse, quería ser uno con el santo de Géminis en todas las maneras posibles. El pantalón cedió, y se deslizó hacia abajo rápidamente, dejando al santo de Aries casi desnudo. La indecisión volvió a Mu con un poco más de intensidad, y en un intento por sosegar esas dudas que tenía buscó con sus labios los de a quien él creía Saga, y al sentirlos unirse no pudo evitar abrir los ojos para contemplar el rostro de…  
  
"¡Kanon!" gritó Mu, horrorizado mientras trataba de alejarse de ese hombre.  
  
El impostor, al verse descubierto, detuvo todas sus acciones sobre el cuerpo del caballero de Aries, pero solo fueron unos cuantos segundos los que tardó en volver al ataque.  
  
"Vamos, Mu… Saga nunca va a corresponderte…" comenzó Kanon, apoderándose violentamente de los labios del guardián del Primer Templo. "Y por mi no hay problema si quieres pretender que soy él…"  
  
Inesperadamente para Kanon, uno de los puños del caballero de Aries dio contra su rostro, mandándolo directamente contra el suelo. Esto dio a Mu solo el tiempo suficiente para correr hacia la salida del Templo de Géminis.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Lejos del Santuario, Saga dormía placidamente al aire libre, demasiado placidamente… es común que los sueños delaten nuestros deseos más profundos, aun si los desconocemos o simplemente no queremos aceptarlos… y ese era exactamente el caso de Saga de Géminis.  
Lo primero que apareció en sus sueños fue la imagen del santo de Acuario besando a Milo afuera del Templo del Escorpión. Poco después ya no se trataba de Camus, sino de sí mismo, e instantes después tampoco era el Escorpión a quien besaba, sino a Mu de Aries… lo besaba con deseo, y sus manos lo recorrían con ansiedad, como si hubiese esperado siglos para hacerlo. Se sentía embriagado por ese profundo aroma a lavanda tan característico del santo de Aries, impregnándose él mismo de tan hermoso perfume. La manera en que Mu se dejaba manejar por sus acciones eran suficiente incentivo para continuar besándolo, explorando aquella boca de un sabor tan dulce. En las ocasiones en que se separaba para contemplar las bellas facciones de su compañero terminaba topándose con una tímida pero sumamente sensual mirada en sus ojos verdes, excitándolo más que ninguna otra cosa jamás podría. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos era la idea de marcar a ese caballero como suyo, tomarlo en aquel mismo lugar. Lo amaba, y se lo repetía en murmullos una y otra vez. Sentía su cuerpo a punto de desbordarse, y tuvo el impulso de arrancarle la ropa a aquel inocente ángel. Y así lo hizo, dejando al descubierto aquel hermoso cuerpo que antes vio a orilla de un lago. Su piel blanca parecía brillar, especialmente en las áreas que él se había ocupado en trabajar con su boca. No podía aguantar más, era el momento preciso para fundirse en esa hermosura, su cuerpo se lo exigía.  
El estridente tronar de un relámpago lo sacó de su pequeña fantasía. Lo primero que sintió fue algo húmedo entre sus piernas, y después unas gotas de lluvia sobre su cabeza.  
  
"Mu…" pronunció ese nombre ahora con un significado totalmente distinto al que antes le había dado.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
El caballero de Aries se alejaba a toda prisa del Tercer Templo, con su cabeza hecha un mar de preguntas, y sus sentimientos totalmente frustrados. En cuanto se creyó a salvo, se detuvo, dejándose caer al suelo, rendido. Unas cuantas frías gotas de lluvia lo abrasaron, confundiéndose con algunas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido todo eso? ¿Por qué Kanon le había hecho aquello? ¡Él incluso había estado dispuesto a…!  
El frío comenzó apoderarse del ambiente, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mu, recordándole el estado en que se encontraba. Al salir tan apurado del Templo de Géminis había dejado su ropa en el suelo. Sintió vergüenza de si mismo al notarse semidesnudo en medio del Santuario.  
  
"¡Eres un maldito!" gritó Mu, refiriéndose al hermano menor de Saga. "¡Un maldito!" las lagrimas comenzaron a cobrar más fuerza, y las gotas de lluvia las imitaron.  
  
¿Cómo se había atrevido Kanon a jugar con sus sentimientos de una manera tan sucia y vil? ¿Y cómo había sido él tan estúpido en dejarse engañar por Kanon?  
Se sentía burlado, y de no haber logrado huir del Templo de Géminis en esos momentos quizás incluso estaría violentado. Y a todo eso… ¿dónde quedaba Saga? ¿Por qué había mandado a su hermano en su lugar? ¿Para darle el mensaje de que no le amaba, y lo más que podía hacer era conformarse con un cuerpo semejante al suyo? No… Saga no podía ser tan cruel… se negaba a creerlo.  
El santo de Aries no pudo evitar un leve estornudo, a causa del húmedo entorno. Lo mejor era volver al Primer Templo. Así, avergonzado, desaliñado, mojado, con muchas dudas y una profunda tristeza en el alma se encaminó hacia la Casa de Aries…  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Demonios…" No había logrado detener a Mu. Se llevó una mano al rostro, donde el caballero de Aries había depositado un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Bueno, pues tu te lo pierdes!"  
  
Estaba enfadado, en parte con el santo de Aries, en parte consigo mismo… ¿cómo había sido tan descuidado para dar oportunidad a Mu de escapar? Una vez más la maldita suerte cambiaba en contra suya… ¿Ahora qué? No tenía idea de cual sería su siguiente movimiento… las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que le gustarían.  
Como fuese… quizás la mañana siguiente encontrase la manera para volver todo lo ocurrido a su conveniencia.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
La mañana llegó tan alegre y luminosa como siempre al Ultimo Templo del Santuario, dando por concluido el sueño de belleza de su caballero guardián. Se arregló impecablemente como todos los días, y salió en busca de Milo. Ambos irían a preguntar a Mu como le había ido en la cita de la noche anterior. Llegó al Templo de Acuario, pero estaba vacío, así que continuó su camino hasta la Casa de Escorpión.  
  
"¡Afrodita!" saludó Milo desde la entrada de su Templo. "Te estaba esperando."  
  
"Buenos días." Respondió al saludo, con una amplia sonrisa. "¿Listo para ir a admirar los frutos de mi ingenioso plan?"  
  
"Querrás decir 'nuestro' ingenioso plan." Corrigió Milo, cruzándose de brazos. "Yo también ayude, no lo olvides."  
  
"Bien, bien, como quieras…" respondió Afrodita, divertido. "Pero bueno, eso lo podemos discutir en el camino al Templo de Aries… ¿Nos vamos?"  
  
"Por supuesto."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Kanon terminaba de despertar en el interior del Templo de Géminis. Había dormido bastante bien, y descansar le había ayudado a poner un poco de orden a sus problemas. Y, ahora que veía todo desde otro ángulo, las cosas no habían salido tan mal la noche anterior. Sí, había cometido un error en su plan, pero los demás aspectos fueron casi brillantes. Hubo logrado engañar a Mu demasiado bien y, a pesar de que se le había ido de las manos, tuvo un buen rato de diversión.  
  
"Parece que Saga no tiene tan malos gustos después de todo." Dijo, recordando el magnifico cuerpo del santo de Aries. "Ahora que recuerdo… ¿donde se habrá metido ese fastidioso de mi hermano?"  
  
Vagó un poco por el Templo, hasta llegar al lugar donde la noche pasada había acorralado a Mu. En el suelo aún permanecían las prendas que ávidamente hubo removido del cuerpo del caballero de Aries.  
¡Un momento! ¡Claro! Una idea excelente se le había ocurrido, que por cierto le ayudaría mucho con sus problemas más recientes. Necesitaba ir al Templo de Libra a hablar con Dohko, y lo mejor era hacerlo ahora que Saga aún no llegaba. Tomó la ropa, y salió de la Casa de Géminis.  
Todo iba excelente hasta poco después que dejó atrás el Templo de Cáncer. Al parecer dos personas se estaban acercando hacia donde él se encontraba, y eso no podía ser bueno. Nadie debería verlo en posesión de la ropa del santo de Aries o el nuevo plan podría no funcionar. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Los pasos se aproximaban cada vez más y él no encontraba lugar para ocultarse.  
  
"Maldita sea…" se adentró al Templo de Leo con el mayor sigilo posible. Era arriesgado, pero no tenía otra opción. Los pasos continuaban con un ritmo tranquilo y despreocupado, que a Kanon más que nada le parecía desesperante. También pudo escuchar las voces de Milo y Afrodita; conversaban alegremente, y en un tono bastante alto.  
  
La sangre del cuerpo de Kanon se detuvo al momento de escuchar el sonido de otros pasos, pero ahora dentro del Templo de Leo.  
  
"¿Hay alguien ahí?" se escuchó la voz de Aiolia no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Kanon.  
  
En una decisión desesperada, Kanon salió corriendo de la Casa de Leo, y después de alejarse lo más posible, se lanzó detrás de unos arbustos, procurando no ensuciar la ropa de Mu, pues la tierra aún estaba algo húmeda por la lluvia pasada. Segundos después, Aiolia se asomó por la puerta de su Templo.  
  
"¿Me estaban buscando?" preguntó Aiolia a Milo y Afrodita, quienes no se encontraban muy a distancia de su Templo.  
  
"No." Respondieron, extrañados. "¿Por qué?"  
  
"Nada, no importa." Dijo Aiolia, pasando la vista por los alrededores. "Sólo me pareció escuchar a alguien."  
  
Kanon continuó recostado en el suelo, sin moverse un solo centímetro, y tratando de controlar su agitada respiración. Cuando consideró que había transcurrido un tiempo prudente se atrevió a levantarse. Ya no había nadie.  
  
"Dioses…" exclamó, limpiándose unas cuantas gotas de sudor sobre la frente. Esa había estado demasiado cerca.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Afrodita y Milo finalmente vislumbraron la entrada del Templo de Aries. En verdad era una larga caminata ir hasta allá, pero la curiosidad podía más que el cansancio.  
  
"¿Qué crees que haya pasado?" preguntó Milo, con una sonrisa de complicidad.  
  
"Como no conozco mucho a Saga, no sabría decirte…" respondió, con una sonrisa similar a la del Escorpión, dando un salto para esquivar un charco. "Veamos que nos dice Mu."  
  
Entraron alegremente al Primer Templo, y se dieron a la tarea de buscar al caballero de Aries, quien no parecía encontrarse por ninguna parte. Por la mente de los dos santos de oro incluso pasó la idea de que quizás se había quedado en el Templo de Géminis. El último lugar donde lo buscaron fue en su habitación, y ahí finalmente dieron con él.  
  
"Mu ¿qué te ocurrió?" preguntó Milo, alarmado. El estado en que se encontraba su amigo era deplorable. Recostado en su cama, pálido, y cubierto con una delgada sábana blanca.  
  
"Mu ¿te sientes bien?" Afrodita tomó asiento en una de las orillas de la cama, y pudo percibir que esta se encontraba húmeda. "¿Qué…?" quitó la sábana, descubriendo que el resto de la cama también estaba mojada. ¿Acaso Mu se había acostado a dormir totalmente empapado?  
  
El Escorpión se apresuró a sentir con su mano la frente de su amigo, y la separó de inmediato.  
  
"¡Dioses, está hirviendo en fiebre!"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Hola todo el mundo nn  
  
Que onda? Que les pareció el capitulo? La verdad es que no suelo sentirme conforme con lo que escribo, pero esta vez siento que no quedó tan mal… y también es cierto que no tengo idea de que diablos me ocurrió al principio de este capitulo… Por un momento me vi tentada a escribir algo lemon, saben? Pero logré refrenarme, porque no sé si sea lo más conveniente (que tal si les parecía que estaba fuera de contexto, porque al principio todo lindo y tierno, y después ¡sacatepongolas! escenitas lemon) pero bueno... supongo que simplemente me afectó un poco leer Teleny (libro de O. Wilde, bastante explícito)  
  
Pero me estoy saliendo por la tangente… creo que en el capitulo, a pesar de no estar tan largo, pues si pasan varias cosillas interesantes, no? A mi me parece que estuvo un poco más serio comparado con mis otros capítulos… Ustedes díganme que piensan!  
  
Saludos y abrazos a quienes me han ayudado, y apoyado con sus reviews (que espero no dejen de mandar) Nada me hace más feliz que saber que les gusta lo que escribo ˆ-ˆ  
  
Ah, por cierto, un enorme sorry a luna-wood por tomar parte de su review sin decirle nada para ponerlo en el resume del fic ˆˆU  
  
Acabo de recordar algo (aunque creo que todos lo deben de haber entendido desde el principio por simple sentido común oÔ) en otra ocasión (y en otro fic) alguien me preguntó que si Dohko estaba rejuvenecido, y sí, sí lo está (porque de no ser así... ¡iuk!)  
  
Bueno, ya... ahora debo irme a estudiar…  
  
No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de 'Como seducir a un Géminis'! Mi existencia no será en vano! Jaja, no se crean (si no entendieron el comentario es porque no ven Yu Yu Hakusho xD)  
  
Nos vemos! 


	7. Las intrigas de Kanon

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 7: Las intrigas de Kanon.  
  
Kanon corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, sin detenerse hasta estar en la entrada del Templo de Libra.  
  
"Cielos…" dijo, agitado y con una mano sobre el pecho. "En que problemas te metes, Kanon…"  
  
"Te ves muy exaltado, amigo ¿qué te ocurre?" preguntó Dohko, acercándose a Kanon. "¿Será que vienes a darme la buena noticia de que ya me conseguiste un encuentro con tu hermano Saga?"  
  
"Pues… ¿por qué no hablamos de eso después?" dijo Kanon, sonriendo afectadamente.  
  
"Así que aún no lo logras… recuerda que sólo te quedan dos días de plazo, Kanon…" dijo el santo de Libra con un tono de advertencia. "Y sabes que no te conviene en lo mínimo causarme un disgusto…"  
  
"¿Acaso dije que no lo había conseguido?" replicó el otro, desesperado. "Simplemente necesito contarte primero algo que pasó ayer y pedirte que me ayudes en otra cosa…"  
  
"¿Mas favores?" dijo Dohko, sonriendo divertido.  
  
"No es exactamente un favor…" dijo Kanon, colocando frente al rostro de Dohko la ropa del santo de Aries. "Tengo una excelente idea de la que ambos podemos salir beneficiados…"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"¿Qué hacemos, Milo?" exclamó Afrodita, asustado al ver que la blanca piel del santo de Aries ahora tomaba una coloración rojiza. "¿Qué hacemos?"  
  
"¡N-no lo sé!" respondió el santo de Escorpión, con nerviosismo. "¡Nunca he tenido que lidiar con alguien enfermo!"  
  
"¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?" dijo Afrodita.  
  
"Pues… ¿Ir a buscar ayuda?" sugirió Milo, dudoso. El santo de Piscis asintió con la cabeza.  
  
"Pero creo que primero debemos quitarlo de ahí." Dijo Afrodita, señalando la húmeda cama.  
  
Vistieron al santo de Aries, lo levantaron de la cama, y entre los dos le llevaron hacia fuera.  
  
"Oye, Milo…" comenzó Afrodita, haciendo esfuerzos para que Mu no se le escurriera de las manos. "¿Dónde se supone que lo vamos a dejar?"  
  
"Eh, pues…" no había pensado en eso, y la verdad el santo de Aries no era tan ligero como podría parecer a muchos. "¡Al Segundo Templo!" dijo el lugar más cercano de ahí.  
  
Haciendo caso a las palabras del Escorpión, los dos caballeros dorados llevaron a su compañero hacia fuera, con dirección a la Casa de Tauro. Pero al llegar, no encontraron al caballero guardián.  
  
"Maldición…" dijo Milo, bajando a Mu. "¿Dónde rayos se metió Aldebarán?"  
  
"¡Tal vez Death Mask pueda ayudarnos!" Dijo Afrodita, saliendo del Templo de Tauro, seguido después por Milo.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Saga había pasado el resto de la noche anterior sin poder conciliar el sueño, y no era exactamente por la lluvia. Su subconsciente lo había traicionado, haciéndole imaginar cosas que… que no deseaba pensar, mas no podía evitarlo. Cerraba los ojos dos segundos y aparecía el recuerdo de aquella mirada tan dulce y sensual en ojos del santo de Aries. Mu, Mu, Mu… el simple sonido de ese nombre le hacía estremecerse totalmente.  
  
"¿Por qué demonios tuve ese sueño?" se cuestionó a sí mismo. "¿Y por qué se sentía tan bien…?" en verdad se había sentido increíble durante esa fantasía, al punto de poner a su cuerpo dormido a trabajar.  
  
'¿Por qué?' repitió aquella voz interna en la cabeza del santo de Géminis. '¿Qué te imaginas tú?' Saga no dijo nada. 'Te gusta… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nos gusta a ambos!'  
  
"Ese sueño no prueba que yo sienta algo por él…" se defendió Saga.  
  
'Pero si demuestra que lo deseamos.' Dijo la voz. 'Tu y yo sabemos que desde que lo viste bañándose no puedes pensar en nada que no sea su cuerpo… Te encantó… quieres hacerlo tuyo… y te aseguro que hasta que no lo logres, no vamos a poder vivir en paz.'  
  
"¿Entonces que debo hacer?" preguntó el santo de Géminis.  
  
'Por los dioses…' se quejó la voz, con tono de fastidio. '¿No te dice nada la frase volver al estúpido Santuario?'  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Muy bien, Kanon…" dijo Dohko, tirando al suelo la ropa del santo de Aries. "¿A que hora crees que venga aquí?"  
  
"Realmente no sabría decírtelo…" respondió Kanon, encaminándose hacia la salida del Templo de Libra. "Tendrás que estar preparado desde ahora."  
  
Dicho eso, salió de ahí. Había tratado de parecer lo más tranquilo posible ante Dohko, pero él bien sabía que su plan no estaba tan bien estructurado, y eso le preocupaba bastante… había ciertas cosas que estaba dejando a la suerte… una de ellas era la posible reacción de Saga… su hermano mayor era demasiado impredecible como para confiarse. En cualquier momento podía dejarse llevar por el temperamento y poner todo el asunto al revés.  
  
"Bueno…" se dijo Kanon, jugando con el lazo con el que Mu solía atar sus cabellos. "Supongo que el que no arriesga no…" unos inesperados brazos tomándolo por los hombros le impidieron terminar la frase.  
  
"Hola, Kanon." Dijo Aiolia, empujándolo contra uno de los muros exteriores del Templo de Leo. "Hasta que te encuentro... ¿Acaso estabas escondiéndote de mi?"  
  
¡Maldita sea! Kanon había estado tan ocupado pensando en los posibles caminos que podía tomar su plan que no se percató siquiera que estaba cruzando con toda tranquilidad frente a la Casa de Leo. Eso estaba mal… demasiado mal… lo primero que hizo fue guardar disimuladamente en uno de sus bolsillo el lazo que llevaba en la mano.  
  
"¿Me estabas buscando?" preguntó Kanon, tratando de no dejarse intimidar por Aiolia. "Vaya… ¿tan impaciente estabas por reanudar nuestra cita de la otra noche?"  
  
"Podría decirse que s" arrastró al otro hombre al interior del Templo, para después lanzarlo de espaldas al suelo. Lo tomó de las muñecas, y comenzó a atarlo. "Solo que esta vez las cosas van a ser un poco distintas."  
  
¡Dioses santísimos! ¡¿Qué demonios tenía pensado hacerle ese idiota?! ¡Necesitaba irse de ahí! Pero en aquella posición no tenía la mínima oportunidad de defenderse. Tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar… algo debía ocurrírsele… ¡Él era Kanon! ¡Y nadie iba a someterlo así como así! ¡Nadie!  
  
"¡Déjame ir, idiota!" replicó Kanon, sacudiéndose.  
  
"¿Sabes?" dio la vuelta a Kanon debajo suyo para verlo a la cara. "Me estoy dando cuenta de lo divertido que es esto."  
  
"¡Estúpido!" trató de patear al santo de Leo, pero falló. Una sonrisa se formó en Aiolia ante aquel infructuoso intento. Con una de sus manos haló hacia atrás el cabello de Kanon, obligando a este ultimo a mirarle de frente. Los labios del caballero de Leo forzaron los de su compañero en un beso de posesión. "¡Suéltame o te arrepentirás!" gritó Kanon, cuando finalmente logró separarse del otro hombre.  
  
"¿Ah si?" dijo Aiolia, divertido "¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer tu para que me arrepienta?"  
  
"¿Yo? Nada, estoy atado…" una sonrisa astuta apareció en el rostro de Kanon. "Pero… creo que Dohko no lo está." dijo, mirando sobre el hombro del santo de Leo.  
  
"¿Qué?" Aiolia giró la vista hacia atrás, buscando al caballero de Libra, pero no había nadie.  
  
Kanon aprovechó el momento, y utilizando todas sus fuerzas golpeó con su cabeza la de Aiolia, provocando que este cayera al suelo inconsciente. Hizo a un lado el cuerpo del santo de Leo, y no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para romper las ataduras de sus manos.  
  
"Idiota…" dicho esto, salió inmediatamente del Templo, ya que bien Aiolia podía despertar en cualquier momento, también había perdido bastante tiempo en ese lugar, y Saga podía estar ya en la Casa de Géminis.  
  
Una vez más se encontró corriendo por los caminos del Santuario como alma que persigue el demonio. Dejó atrás en cuestión de segundos el Templo de Cáncer, y vio que Milo y Afrodita iban hacia allá. Esta vez no le importó ser visto por ellos… después de todo ¿en qué podían influir esos dos? Continuó su camino con mayor rapidez, empujando a Afrodita fuera de su camino.  
Pronto se encontró en el Templo de Géminis. No había señales de que Saga hubiera llegado aún, lo cual le dio cierto alivio. Pero esto no duró mucho, ya que momentos después escucho unos pasos acercándose al lugar, pasos que conocía demasiado bien. Finalmente su hermano hacía aparición. Necesitaba lucir normal ante Saga, pero el sudor que le había provocado su carrera para llegar no le ayudaba mucho. Tuvo una idea. Fue directo hacia la llave de agua más cercana.  
El mayor de los gemelos al fin entró al Tercer Templo. Había ido a buscar a Mu a la Casa de Aries, pero no lo había encontrado… el sonido característico de agua llamó su atención. Pero antes de poder ir a averiguar el motivo, la respuesta apareció ante él.  
  
"Saga, buenos días…" saludó Kanon, sonriendo. Llevaba el cuerpo cubierto solamente por una toalla a la cintura; tenía el cabello mojado, y en su húmeda piel podían verse algunas gotas de agua. "Nada mejor que un baño de agua fría justo después de levantarse ¿no crees?"  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" replicó Saga. "Te dije que…"  
  
"Sí, sí, s" interrumpió Kanon, con tono de fastidio. "Me corriste hace dos noches, no lo he olvidado."  
  
"Entonces no entiendo tu presencia aquí." La verdad no tenía ánimos para discutir con su inmaduro hermano, pero no podía simplemente dejar pasar la manera en que éste había omitido su autoridad (por decirlo de alguna manera).  
  
"La verdad es que ayer, como buen hermano que soy, vine a hacer las paces contigo…" dijo Kanon. "Pero no te encontré aquí, así que decidí esperarte…"  
  
"Vaya… que conveniente." Dijo Saga, con sarcasmo. Seguramente su hermano se había enterado de alguna manera de su ausencia y había aprovechado para introducirse al Templo con cierto caballero de Libra. "Y supongo que no me esperaste tu solo ¿verdad?... ¿Por qué no te mudas con Dohko de una buena vez?"  
  
"Saga, tienes razón en que no pasé la noche solo." La voz de Kanon sonaba divertida. "Pero te equivocas en algo, hermanito… no fue con Dohko…"  
  
Cielos… Saga simplemente pedía a los Dioses que Kanon no hubiese concluido aquel penoso incidente con el caballero de Leo.  
  
"Tu y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente cuando regrese…" dijo Saga, encaminándose hacia la salida del Templo. "Ahora tengo que encontrar a alguien."  
  
"¿Puedo saber a quién buscas?" inquirió Kanon. "¿O es que se trata de algo 'personal' que no puedes decirme?"  
  
En realidad no se trataba de algo verdaderamente íntimo… o al menos Saga trataba de convencerse de ello… y en caso de que lo fuese, no iba a hacérselo notar al idiota de su hermano.  
  
"Estoy buscando a Mu." Dijo, como si se tratara de un asunto cualquiera y sin importancia.  
  
"Entonces si que puedo ayudarte." Dijo el menor de los dos. "Yo sé donde está Mu."  
  
Saga no pudo evitar una leve expresión de confusión. ¿Por qué iba a saber Kanon en dónde se encontraba Mu? Quizás, al estar en el Tercer Templo, Kanon había visto pasar al santo de Aries… si, probablemente se tratara de eso.  
  
"¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?" Kanon sonrió al ver como su hermano había mordido el anzuelo.  
  
"Bueno, la verdad es que él se marchó de aquí muy temprano esta mañana…"  
  
"¿De que hablas?" cuestionó Saga, con seriedad. "¿Cómo que se fue de aquí?"  
  
"Te dije…" comenzó Kanon, disfrutando con la incertidumbre de Saga. "…que con quien había pasado la noche no era Dohko."  
  
En cuestión de instantes Kanon se encontró aprisionado de los hombros con una fuerza impresionante por las manos de su hermano mayor.  
  
"¿Qué demonios es lo que estás diciendo?" no recibió más respuesta que una sonrisa de burla. Lo sacudió violentamente. "¡Habla!"  
  
"Ya lo escuchaste." Dijo Kanon. "Casualmente nos encontramos anoche mientras yo esperaba a que aparecieras, y pues… las cosas se dieron…"  
  
"No te creo nada." Gruñó Saga, negándose a pensar que Mu había podido estar en brazos de otro.  
  
"¿Ah, si? entonces…" se escabulló del agarre de Saga y fue hacia donde había dejado su ropa. De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó algo que después colocó frente al rostro de su hermano. "¿Cómo se supone que conseguí esto?" Era el lazo que siempre ataba los cabellos del caballero de Aries.  
  
Saga por un momento no supo que pensar. Teniendo tan cerca al pequeño lazo de tela pudo percibir el débil aroma a lavanda que caracterizaba a Mu, lo cual era prueba de que era el original. Pero… ¿Cómo lo había conseguido Kanon? ¿Era verdad que ellos dos habían pasado la noche juntos en su Templo? …No podía fiarse de las palabras de su hermano. Quizás simplemente lo había encontrado tirado por ahí, y ahora estaba inventando todo aquello…  
  
"¿Por qué debo creerte?" dijo Saga, tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero la verdad es que la duda le quemaba por dentro. "Eso no prueba nada."  
  
"Si no me crees a mi… ¿creerás a tus propios ojos y oídos?" Kanon comenzó a jugar con el listón entre sus dedos, justo como lo estaba haciendo con la mente de su hermano. "Como te dije hace un momento, yo sé donde est" hizo una pausa con la única intención de hacer esperar a Saga más de lo necesario. "Fue a hacerle una 'visita' a Dohko… seguramente lo encontrarás allá, y así podrás preguntarle si te estoy mintiendo o no…"  
  
Saga sintió unas enormes ganas de matar Kanon en ese mismo instante, y lo único que le contuvo para no hacerlo fue el hecho de que eran hermanos… pero si aquello resultaba ser cierto, y encontraba a Mu en la cama de Dohko… no se apiadaría del santo de Libra.  
Mientras Saga se alejaba una sonrisa estaba dibujándose en los labios de Kanon. Aún faltaba la mejor parte del plan, la cual estaba en manos de su amigo Dohko, pero él ya podía darse por bien servido (y vengado) con el mal rato que hizo pasar a su querido hermano.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Buenos días/tardes/noches. Bien, aquí concluye el capitulo siete, y me doy cuenta que me tardé más que en los capítulos anteriores… bueno, es que entre los exámenes, tareas y las lluvias no había podido concluir esto. Preferí esperar a que no lloviera tanto, porque quien quita y camino al ciber me arrastra tanta agua y adiós JYue xD  
  
Bueno. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y también a todas esas espléndidas personas que me dejan reviews. ¡En verdad se agradece! (en especial unos que están super largos, en los que me dicen lo que piensan, pues me interesa mucho su opinión sobre como se desenvuelven las cosas y los personajes -) Para mi los reviews son como inyecciones de ánimo directo a mi sana (y segun algunos, retorcida) mente.  
  
Saben? la verdad es que ya tengo escrita parte del siguiente capitulo (3 páginas), pues no pude resistirme a comenzarlo en cuanto concluí éste... ¡cielos, ya quiero terminarlo!  
  
¡Espero verlos en el próximo capitulo! 


	8. Saliendo del Satuario

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
Gracias. Ahora si. ¡Lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 8: Saliendo del Santuario.  
  
Apenas se hubo marchado su hermano mayor, Kanon decidió abandonar el Templo de Géminis. No sabía que iba a ocurrir en la Casa de Libra, pero ninguno de los posibles desenlaces eran muy prometedores para su persona. Lo mejor era irse del Santuario unos cuantos días, no, mejor semanas, hasta que la ira de Saga se sosegara un poco. Además, otro peligro que le acechaba era el idiota del santo de Leo.  
  
"Claro, porque ese necio no se va a rendir tan fácilmente…" dijo Kanon, mientras terminaba de vestirse. "Pero la próxima vez ya veremos quien va a estar en el suelo…"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Saga avanzaba por los caminos del Santuario, con dirección al Templo resguardado por Dohko. Gracias a Kanon, ahora su cabeza estaba hecho un embrollo total. Y lo único que parecía concreto en sí era un fuerte sentimiento de ira. Quisiera aceptarlo o no, la realidad era que estaba celoso. La simple imagen de Mu en brazos de otro, bien fuera Kanon, Dohko o cualquiera, lo hacía desear atravesarle el corazón con el puño. Pero la posibilidad de que el santo de Aries consintiera ese tipo de encuentros era lo que más le dolía…  
  
"Un momento." se dijo Saga, deteniéndose de improviso. "¿Me duele?" Se sorprendió de que así fuera. "Pero… ¿por qué?" preguntó, dirigiéndose a aquella voz dentro de su cabeza que siempre parecía tener una respuesta a todo. "¿Por qué me dolería que eso fuera verdad si es que no siento nada por él?"  
  
'Pues…' no sabía que decirle a Saga. La única razón que encontraba para esa manera en que Saga sufría por la posibilidad de que Mu estuviera con alguien más no era otra mas que él estuviera… ¡No! No le diría eso nunca, incluso aunque fuese verdad. 'Lo que pasa es que…'  
  
Una fuerte mano posándose sobre uno de los hombros de Saga interrumpió la conversación. El caballero de Géminis giró la vista hacia atrás, buscando al causante, y su fría mirada se encontró con el santo de Leo.  
  
"Disculpa." Dijo Aiolia, quitando la mano del hombro de Saga. En su voz se podía percibir un tono de disgusto. "Por un momento te confundí con tu hermano."  
  
Saga pudo distinguir en la frente de Aiolia lo que bien parecía ser la marca de un golpe reciente. Posiblemente Kanon y él habían tenido un conflicto hace poco tiempo, lo cual era normal esperarse después de lo ocurrido entre esos dos.  
  
"Lo encontrarás en el Tercer Templo." Dijo Saga, estoicamente.  
  
No dijo más al caballero de Leo, y continuó con su camino. La verdad es que él no había podido hacerle nada a Kanon porque era su hermano, pero posiblemente Aiolia no tendría ese tipo de impedimentos. Esa fue la razón por la que había decidido revelarle su localización.  
Pronto la Casa de Virgo quedó atrás, dando paso a la de Libra. No parecía haber mucho movimiento. Al llegar a la entrada dudó en continuar. No podría soportar el encontrarse a Dohko y a Mu juntos… pero mucho menos podía tolerar la incertidumbre de lo que podía estar ocurriendo en ese lugar. Entró. Miró a su alrededor y no había señales de actividad alguna. Continuó avanzando, y pronto sus ojos descubrieron una pista… en el suelo estaba tirada deliberadamente una de las camisas del santo de Aries, acompañada con otra, que no podía tener otro dueño mas que Dohko. Tratando de mantenerse en sus treces, continuó avanzando. El rastro lo llevó a una habitación con la puerta entrecerrada… y desde ahí podía vislumbrarse como en el suelo estaba tirado un pantalón de Mu. Saga sintió como si un fuego asesino se encendiera en su interior. Atravesó la entrada, esperando encontrar a sus dos compañeros en una comprometedora situación, mas no fue así… la habitación estaba vacía… o al menos así le pareció a él… Lo siguiente que supo fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Giró para investigar la causa.  
  
"Hola, Saga." Saludó Dohko, recargado sobre la puerta.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Apenas había dejado hacía poco tiempo el Templo de Géminis, Kanon creyó escuchar alguien dentro. Al principio supuso que se trataba de su hermano mayor, lo cual no podía ser una buena señal… pero pronto descubrió que no se trataba de Saga. La fuerte voz del caballero de Leo estaba llamándole, y este no se escuchaba nada contento. No podía haber mejor incentivo que ese para continuar alejándose. Pero si reanudaba su camino por la senda habitual, Aiolia definitivamente iba a encontrarlo. Quizás lo mejor era detenerse en alguno de los siguientes Templos a esperar que el caballero de Leo se diera por vencido en su búsqueda. Pero por delante solo le quedaban las Casas de Tauro y Aries. Era un hecho que no podía ir al Templo de Mu por lo ocurrido la noche anterior… así que haría el intento en la Casa de Tauro.  
Se introdujo sin dificultades. Al parecer, Aldebarán no se encontraba ahí, lo cual era muy conveniente para Kanon. Con toda tranquilidad fue a buscar una soda y después se sentó a beberla. Aún no estaba seguro de adonde iría durante las próximas semanas… quizás Saori aceptara que él se quedara una temporada en la Mansión Kido.  
  
"Y apuesto que esa casa es muchísimo más confortable que este lugar…" dijo Kanon, con un tono de fastidio.  
  
Poco después de que volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, le pareció escuchar que el silencio del Templo de Tauro no era total… trató de concentrarse, y finalmente pudo percibir lo que parecía una respiración débil, pero agitada…  
  
"¿Aldebarán?" se dijo, extrañado. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido comenzó a moverse por las habitaciones del Segundo Templo. La verdad era que estaba poniéndose nervioso. Incluso por un momento pensó que se trataba de Aiolia, que estaba tendiéndole algún tipo de trampa. Con precaución entró al cuarto de donde parecía provenir el sonido. Pasó la vista por varios lados, hasta toparse con el cuerpo del caballero de Aries recostado sobre una cama. "¡Mu!" exclamó, sorprendido.  
  
Instintivamente se acercó a su compañero. Se veía bastante mal, a decir verdad. Tomó una silla que estaba cerca, y después de acercarla hacia la cama, se sentó en ella. ¿Qué había podido ocurrirle? Estaba enfermo, eso era evidente.  
  
"Pero si apenas la noche anterior se veía bastante normal…"  
  
Que ironías tenía la vida… por segunda ocasión consecutiva tenía al apuesto caballero de Aries a su merced… pero no iba a hacerle nada ahora. Él podía ser un maldito capaz de atrocidad y media, mas no iba a aprovecharse de alguien enfermo. Se limitó a observarlo durante un largo rato, y no pudo evitar notar que Mu era bastante agraciado… además ese tono rojizo que tenían sus mejillas lo hacían ver aún más lindo. Ahora entendía como era que su hermano había sucumbido a un amor de aquel tipo… los encantos de Mu podían cautivar a cualquiera… y al parecer estaban surtiendo su efecto en él. Le parecía que aquellos delicados labios le rogaban por que los besara.  
  
"Bueno…" dijo, acercándose al rostro del guardián del Primer Templo. "Supongo que un beso no es nada malo…"  
  
Suavemente comenzó a rozar los labios de Mu, recibiendo en el rostro su rápida respiración, mientras un leve aroma a lavanda embargaba sus sentidos. Siguió adelante, por fin apoderándose de los labios del santo de Aries, y un calor provocado en ellos por la fiebre hacía más intenso el contacto que le daban a Kanon. Se sorprendió al notar una de sus manos acariciando una de las sedosas mejillas de Mu… la verdad era que nunca había besado así a nadie… este era un beso dulce, lleno de ternura…  
  
"Saga…" susurró Mu, con un tono tan débil como un suspiro.  
  
Los ánimos de Kanon se fueron contra el suelo al escuchar eso, y sintió como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado muy fuerte en el pecho. Se separó abruptamente del caballero de Aries, asustado por la manera en que había reaccionado al escuchar el nombre de su hermano…  
  
"Esto no puede significar nada bueno…" dijo, cubriéndose la frente con la mano, y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"¡Death Mask!" gritó Afrodita, buscando al aludido dentro del Templo de Cáncer. "¡Death Mask!"  
  
"¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ya puedes dejar de gritar!" dijo el caballero de Cáncer, haciendo aparición. Se sorprendió de ver a Milo y a Afrodita con un semblante tan preocupado. "¿Qué ocurre?"  
  
"Es Mu…" dijo el Escorpión. "Está muy enfermo, tiene mucha fiebre… no sabemos que hacer…"  
  
"¿Qué?" exclamó Death Mask, sorprendido. "¿Dónde está?"  
  
"Lo llevamos a la Casa de Tauro." Dijo Afrodita. "Pero como no encontramos a Aldebarán, decidimos venir a pedirte ayuda…"  
  
"¿Dicen que lo dejaron solo?" exclamó Death Mask. "¡Dioses! ¡Vamos al Segundo Templo!"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"¿Qué es todo esto, Dohko?" preguntó Saga con frialdad.  
"Dímelo tu…" dijo el caballero de Libra, acercándose tentativamente a Saga. "Tu eres el que vino a aquí a visitarme ¿no es cierto?"  
  
"Esto no es una visita." El santo de Géminis no estaba de humor para escuchar a Dohko. "¿Dónde está Mu?"  
  
"Vaya, en verdad te interesa bastante el muchacho…" se detuvo justo frente a Saga. "Y no te culpo, pues yo mismo he comprobado que es excepcional… en muchos aspectos…"  
  
"¿Dónde está Mu?" repitió, con un tono de molestia. Era un milagro que para ese momento no se estuviera ya sobre él, matandolo a golpes.  
  
"Acaba de irse hace un momento… Pero lo que ahora debería importarte más, querido amigo, es donde estás tu…" con sus manos, inmovilizó los brazos de Saga. "Porque no pienso dejarte ir hasta conseguir lo que deseo."  
  
El caballero de Géminis no tardó en liberarse, e incluso dio un golpe al rostro del hombre frente a él. Una vez más no había encontrado al santo de Aries. Iría tras de él en busca de respuestas y unas cuantas explicaciones. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse con la novedad de que la puerta estaba cerrada.  
  
"Te dije que no pensaba dejarte ir hasta conseguir lo que deseo…" Dohko lanzó bruscamente a Saga contra la puerta, colocándose detrás de él para hablarle al oído. "Y lo que deseo es a ti…"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Poco a poco los ojos de Mu fueron abriéndose. Tenía mucho calor… Fueron apareciendo frente a él las imágenes de algunos de sus compañeros. No recordaba bien las cosas… ¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué solo tenía puesta su ropa interior? ¿Y por qué rayos todos lo estaban mirando?  
  
"¿Te sientes bien, Mu?" escuchó preguntar a la delicada voz de Afrodita. El caballero de Aries asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. "¡Me alegro tanto!"  
  
"Nos preocupaste a todos…" dijo Death Mask. "¡Tenías mucha fiebre!"  
  
"¿En verdad?" quizás eso explicaba el calor que sentía. Se percató entonces que estaba en el interior del Templo de Tauro. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó, quitándose de la frente un pañuelo húmedo.  
  
"Afrodita y yo te trajimos." Dijo Milo, quien estaba a un lado del santo de Piscis. "No sabíamos como ayudarte, así que vinimos a pedirle ayuda a Aldebarán."  
  
"Oh…" dijo Mu, tratando de asimilar todo lo que le decían sus amigos. Le pareció que lo más conveniente era dar las gracias. "Gracias, Aldebarán."  
  
"¿Qué?" exclamó Aldebarán, sorprendido. "Ah, no, yo no fui quien estuvo cuidándote… ni siquiera me encontraba aquí cuando te trajeron."  
  
Ante la interrogante del semblante de Mu, el santo de Tauro se dispuso a relatarle lo que había ocurrido antes de que él estuviera consciente:  
  
Aldebarán entraba tranquilamente a su Templo, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en total silencio, como era de esperarse. Movido por la curiosidad (y por el hecho de que alguien se había introducido al lugar sin su autorización con no sabía cuales intenciones) comenzó a buscar en cada unas de las habitaciones. Pronto se encontró en la puerta de la cocina, pues de ahí provenían algunos ruidos indicando movimiento en el interior. Abrió la puerta poco a poco, para descubrir la figura de Kanon.  
  
"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" cuestionó Aldebarán, desconfiado. La verdad no se escuchaban muy buenos comentarios sobre el hermano menor de Saga, y una aparición tan repentina e inusual por su parte no podía ser tomada como cualquier cosa.  
  
"¿No es obvio?" respondió, señalando un recipiente lleno de agua sobre el fuego de la estufa. "Estoy calentando agua."  
  
"Tu sabes a que me refiero." Dijo Aldebarán, tranquilamente.  
  
"Mu está enfermo." Declaró Kanon. "No sé quien lo trajo, pero él está en tu habitación, ardiendo en fiebre…"  
  
"Sigo sin entender que papel desempeñas en todo esto." Dijo el caballero de Tauro, cruzándose de brazos. Le pareció ver a Kanon dudar un momento, como tratando de encontrar la respuesta.  
  
"Bueno, por un asunto que no es relevante ahora me encontré dentro de tu Casa…" quitó el agua del fuego, y la colocó sobre una mesa, a un lado de algunos pañuelos húmedos. "Vi a Mu enfermo, y decidí ayudarlo…"  
  
"Vaya, parece que te preocupas mucho por él…"  
  
Kanon estuvo a punto de lanzar algún tipo de comentario en contra de las palabras de su compañero, pero la voz del santo de Leo proveniente del exterior hizo que ambos se quedaran en silencio.  
  
"No le digas que estoy aquí… Es mas, no le respondas." Pidió Kanon, nerviosamente. "No se atreverá a entrar a tu Templo si cree que no te encuentras dentro."  
  
"Muy a diferencia de otros… ¿verdad?" comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida. "Lo siento, pero no puedo encubrirte. Prefiero estar en buenos términos con Aiolia."  
  
"¿Y qué pasó entonces?" preguntó Death Mask, pues él, Afrodita y Milo tampoco estaban enterados de lo ocurrido. "¿Lo delataste con Aiolia?"  
  
"No exactamente. Simplemente le dije que Kanon había pasado por ahí hacía un rato, con la intención de irse del Santuario… fue tras de él, y ya no he sabido más de ninguno de los dos." Dijo Aldebarán, avanzando hacia los demás. "Cuando regresé a la cocina encontré el recipiente con agua convertido en algún tipo de té, junto con una nota indicándome que se lo diera a beber a Mu lo antes posible, pues le ayudaría a recuperarse… y funcionó."  
  
"Pues que raro…" dijo Afrodita, estrechando los ojos con desconfianza. "Ése tipo no ayuda a nadie mas que a sí mismo."  
  
Para entonces Mu ya había recordado lo ocurrido la noche del día anterior, aquel penoso incidente con el hermano menor de Saga… ¿por qué Kanon le ayudaba ahora? ¿Sería por remordimiento de conciencia? No lo sabía… continuaba bastante molesto con él, mucho, pero ese gesto solidario le había ganado una pequeña indulgencia a su favor. Además, recordaba vagamente que durante su inconsciencia una presencia cálida había estado a su lado.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Hola. Eh… bien, un pequeño giro a la historia con respecto a Kanon ¿verdad? Vaya que Mu si sabe como seducir a los géminis… Creo que en uno de mis momentos de delirio decidí poner que él también puede tener sentimientos en su corazoncito… (esto se está conviertiendo en el fic de Kanon, no creen)  
Y por otro lado está Dohko... cielos! como me da problemas ese hombre! no tengo idea de que va a pasar con él!  
  
Bueno ¿Pues que me queda por decir? Solo reiterar mi agradecimiento a ustedes por llegar hasta aquí, por leer, por dejar reviews… por todo!  
  
Sayonara bye bye 


	9. Conflictos en el Templo de Tauro

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
Gracias. Ahora si. ¡Lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 9: Conflictos en el Templo de Tauro.  
  
"Te dije que no pensaba dejarte ir hasta conseguir lo que deseo…" Dohko lanzó bruscamente a Saga contra la puerta, colocándose detrás de él para hablarle al oído. "Y lo que deseo es a ti…"  
  
"¡Mira, Dohko…!" dijo Saga, tratando de liberarse del agarre del santo de Libra. "¡No estoy de humor para tus estupideces, así que si aprecias un poco tu vida, suéltame!" Dohko rió ante los intentos de Saga.  
  
"¿Ves? ¡Eso es lo que me gusta de ti!" apretó su cuerpo contra la espalda del caballero de Géminis. "Siempre quieres que se haga lo que dices, y no dejas que nadie te contradiga…" con una de sus manos comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Saga. "Bueno, pues esta vez se hará lo que yo diga." Por el simple hecho de irritar más a su compañero, Dohko comenzó a besarlo en la paste posterior del cuello.  
  
"¡Estúpido, suéltame!" gritó Saga, y en su voz había tanta molestia que por un instante hizo retroceder al caballero de Libra. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el guardián del Tercer Templo lanzó contra el suelo al otro hombre, utilizando toda su fuerza. Realmente estaba enfurecido ¿Pues quién diablos se creía ese idiota para tratar de someterlo?  
  
Fue hacia Dohko, y lo tomó por los hombros. Levantándolo del suelo, utilizó el cuerpo del santo de Libra para destrozar la puerta de la habitación, y luego arrastrarlo hacia afuera del Templo. La común expresión de autosuficiencia en el rostro de Dohko había sido remplazada por una de total furia. Después, el puño derecho de Saga comenzó a golpear el rostro de su compañero una y otra vez sin compasión alguna, al punto de hacer sangrar la nariz del guardián de Libra.  
  
"¡Voy a matarte!" amenazó Dohko con un estallido de fuerza, tratando de levantarse. "¡Soy el más fuerte de los caballeros dorados!"  
  
Y eso era verdad. Además, debido a los 243 años que había pasado frente aquella cascada sin envejecer más que 243 días, el caballero de Libra era más joven, y por lo tanto, más fuerte que Saga. Pero en el momento, eso le importaba menos que un grano de arena en el desierto. Dohko iba a pagar por su insolencia. Saga le tomó por el cuello, empujándolo de nuevo contra el suelo, luego utilizó una de sus rodillas para presionarle el pecho, haciendo brotar sangre de la boca del santo de Libra, quien de haber podido hacerlo, habría gritado a causa del dolor, pero su mente estaba quedando inconsciente. Saga estaba listo para terminarlo.  
  
"Detente, Saga." Dijo una tranquila y profunda voz detrás de ellos. Pero a pesar del tono, aquello no era una sugerencia.  
  
"¿Por qué?" replicó Saga, girando la vista hacia atrás. Ahí estaba Shakka, mirándole con sus bellos ojos azul cielo.  
  
"Imagina la manera en que reaccionaría la diosa Atena al saber que asesinaste a su más antiguo caballero." Respondió el santo de Virgo, con total tranquilidad. "Y solo por mencionar una de varias razones por las que no debes hacer esto."  
  
"Pues yo también tengo mis razones para querer matarlo."  
  
Los ojos del caballero de Virgo se detuvieron en la camisa entreabierta de su compañero de Géminis, y conociendo a Dohko, era fácil adivinar el por que de la actitud de Saga.  
  
"Sé lo que Dohko quiso hacerte, ya que conmigo también lo intent" se inclinó, y con su mano apartó las que estaban sobre el cuello del caballero de Libra. "Pero no por eso lo maté."  
  
"Esa no es la única razón…" siseó, recordando la manera en que Dohko le insinuó que había pasado la noche con el caballero de Aries.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Bueno, Mu…" dijo Afrodita, sentándose en la cama donde se encontraba recostado el santo de Aries. "¿Es que no piensas decirnos que fue lo que te pasó?"  
  
"¿Lo que… pasó?" repitió Mu, como si no lo hubiera entendido. Ahora que lo pensaba, quien debería preguntar eso era él. ¿A que clase de acuerdo habían llegado Milo y Afrodita con Saga? Porque fueron ellos quienes le dijeron que debía ir la noche anterior al Tercer Templo ¿no? Entonces… ¿acaso habían estado enterados de que sería Kanon quien acudiría a la cita? "¿Ustedes me preguntan a mi… que fue lo que pasó?" su voz, que al principio había sido leve, ahora comenzaba a tomar fuerzas. Incluso sintió que su cuerpo estaba recobrándose.  
  
"Pues… sí." Dijo Milo, con algo de nerviosismo por el tono de voz de su amigo.  
  
"Primero quisiera que me respondieran algo, amigos…" comenzó Mu, pasando la mirada de Afrodita hacia Milo. "¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijo Saga ayer?" La sangre de los dos caballeros se congeló.  
  
"¿P-por qué lo preguntas?" dijo Afrodita, sorprendido.  
  
"Oh, por la simple razón de que…" se incorporó en la cama. "¡Me gustaría encontrar una explicación a la peor noche de mi vida!"  
  
Sus dos compañeros comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, haciendo imposible entender lo que uno u otro trataba de decir, pero en un momento la voz del caballero del Escorpión logró sobresalir.  
  
"¡Te dije que no era buena idea!" después se giró hacia Mu, señalando con un dedo al caballero de Piscis. "¡Todo fue su culpa! ¡Fue su plan!"  
  
"¡Ah, claro!" replicó Afrodita, indignado. "¡Ahora ya no es 'nuestro' plan, sino que es solo 'mi' plan! Bien, pues esta mañana no decías lo mismo ¿o ya se te olvidó?"  
  
"¡¿Entonces lo sabían?!" exclamó Mu, en una combinación entre molestia e indignación. "¡Me engañaron!"  
  
"No, Mu, las cosas no son as" dijo Milo, tratando de arreglar la situación. "La verdad es que no hablamos con Saga en realidad, sino que…"  
  
"¿Cómo pudieron engañarme así?" la voz del santo de Aries demostraba lo enfadado que estaba. "¡Kanon estuvo a punto de…!"  
  
"¿Kanon? ¡Por los dioses, no lo puedo creer!" exclamó Afrodita, sorprendido. "Mu, déjame que te explique como ocurrieron las cosas… No se suponía que Kanon estuviera en…"  
  
"¡No quiero escuchar nada!" gritó Mu, golpeando al caballero de Piscis con la almohada. "¡Déjenme en paz!"  
  
Milo y Afrodita tuvieron que salir de la habitación, ya que todo objeto cercano al caballero de Aries estaba siendo lanzado contra ellos. Segundos después, cuando todo pareció estar un poco más calmado, Afrodita hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por hablar con él.  
  
"Mu, solo dame cinco minutos para…" el caballero de Piscis tuvo que cerrar la puerta, ya que el santo de Aries le había lanzado una pesa que Aldebarán usaba para ejercitarse durante las noches.  
  
El objeto hizo un agujero en la puerta, estrellándose contra la pared en que el Escorpión se encontraba recargado, a un lado suyo, justo a la altura de su cabeza.  
  
"¡En el nombre de todos los dioses!" exclamó Milo, apunto de caer al suelo por el susto. "¡Eso pudo haberme desgraciado el rostro!"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Kanon llevaba unas cuantas horas caminando desde que abandonó el Santuario, y desde ya un buen rato se sentía observado. La verdad no había dicho nada porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de descifrar aquel beso que le dio a Mu… nunca se comportaba así con nadie… El ruido de uno arbustos lo sacó de su mente. ¡Cielos! ¿Es que Aiolia podía ser aún peor escondiéndose?  
  
"Sal de ahí, Aiolia, sé que eres tu." Dijo Kanon, sin mucho ánimo. El caballero de Leo salió de su escondite, bastante sorprendido.  
  
"¿Qué estas tramando?" preguntó, desconfiado.  
  
"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy tramando algo?" preguntó el otro, confundido.  
  
"El hecho de que no estés corriendo para escapar." dijo Aiolia, acercándose. "No estarías tan tranquilo si no tuvieras algo planeado."  
  
"Vaya, me halaga que pienses eso." Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Pero lamento decepcionarte… no siempre tengo un as bajo la manga." Esto desconcertó aún más al caballero de Leo. ¿Por qué le confesaba que no tenía nada planeado? Su comportamiento era bastante raro… "Ah, por cierto, disculpa el golpe que te di hace rato."  
  
La mención de la pelea anterior entre ellos hizo recordar al santo de Leo la razón por la que estaba buscando a Kanon.  
  
"Ese asunto aún esta pendiente." dijo Aiolia, sonriendo divertido. "Y esta ocasión no podrás escapar de mi…"  
  
Kanon se detuvo un momento a pensar en la situación. La verdad ya estaba harto de escapar y esconderse de Aiolia, quizás lo mejor sería dejar que de una buena vez acabara con aquello. Después de todo, su compañero era bastante apuesto… y por otra parte, quizás podría ayudarle a sacarse de la cabeza al caballero de Aries.  
  
"¿Y bien, por qué no empiezas?" cuestionó Kanon, sacando a flote su típica actitud mordaz y socarrona. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero, colocando sus rostros frente a frente. "¿O es que prefieres jugar un poco antes de empezar? Porque yo conozco muchos juegos que podrían gustarte…"  
  
Aiolia no estaba seguro de que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué Kanon no se resistía? ¿Acaso estaba actuando así para asustarlo y hacerle desistir? Bueno, pues no iba a darle el gusto de verlo dudar. Al instante, se lanzó contra los labios de Kanon, quien gustoso lo recibió en sus brazos.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Escucha, Saga…" comenzó Shakka, mientras llevaba el cuerpo de Dohko hacia el interior de la Casa de Libra. "Sea lo que Dohko te haya dicho, no creo que debas creerle… lamentablemente, la honestidad no es una de sus virtudes más desarrolladas."  
  
"No te preocupes. Lo dejaré en paz." Shakka había recostado a Dohko en el suelo, y ahora iban de camino a la salida. "Pero necesito que me respondas algo."  
  
"¿Responderte algo?" realmente no se le ocurría que podía preguntarle su compañero, pero de todas maneras accedió. "Como prefieras… ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?"  
  
"Dime donde se encuentra Mu en este momento." Declaró el caballero de Géminis. "Tu puedes decirme exactamente donde está en este instante ¿no es así?"  
  
"Así es…" lo mejor era no cuestionar a Saga sobre la pregunta. Después de todo ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar si le decía lo que quería? Realmente no se le ocurría nada, y si con eso Saga se abstendría de asesinar a uno de los caballeros, pues que mas daba. Trató de concentrarse, y al poco tiempo descubrió la ubicación del santo de Aries. "Se encuentra en el Segundo Templo." Saga lo miraba, como pidiéndole que especificara más su respuesta. "En la habitación de Aldebarán." La mirada del caballero de Géminis continuaba sobre él, y parecía tener aún mayor persistencia. A Shakka no le agradó en lo más mínimo en que lo mirada de una manera tan imperiosa, por lo que hizo lo más explicita posible su respuesta, y así poder irse a su Casa. "En el Segundo Templo, en la habitación de Aldebarán, recostado en su cama ¿satisfecho?"  
  
La ira volvió a encenderse dentro del caballero de Géminis. Ahora las palabras de Kanon y Dohko no parecían ser tan inverosímiles. Dejó atrás la Casa de Libra, con dirección al Segundo Templo.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Había transcurrido ya casi una hora, Mu continuaba sin recibir a nadie, y quien lo intentase forzosamente se enfrentaba con la posibilidad de ser golpeado con algún objeto.  
  
"Creo que lo mejor será irnos…" dijo Milo, desanimado. "Quizás debamos volver más tarde, o mañana, cuando Mu se encuentre más tranquilo…"  
  
"Sí, supongo que tienes razón…" Afrodita se levantó de su asiento, y junto con Milo se encaminaron a la salida.  
  
"No se preocupen…" dijo Aldebarán, quien los había alcanzado. "Yo me haré cargo de que se recupere."  
  
"Gracias…" dijeron los dos caballeros.  
  
Abandonaron la Casa de Tauro, y mientras caminaban, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, o al menos así ocurrió durante un rato, hasta que Afrodita rompió el silencio.  
  
"Que manera más vil de culpar a un compañero…" dijo el santo de Piscis, pero sin la intención de hacer un reclamo, simplemente se trataba de un comentario.  
  
"Bueno, al menos yo no estoy todo el día fraguando planes sobre las vidas amorosas de mis amigos…" se defendió el Escorpión, pero sin mostrarse ofendido.  
  
"No te quejes, Milo…" dijo Afrodita, levantando una ceja. "Bien que te sirvieron mis planes para conseguirte a Camus…"  
  
Rieron por un momento, pero bastante corto. La verdad es que los dos se sentían bastante mal por el hecho de que Mu estaba enfadado con ellos, y no podían negar que tuviera razones para estarlo…  
  
"¿Qué crees que le haya ocurrido?" preguntó Milo, con las manos en los bolsillos y pateando una piedra que estaba en el suelo.  
  
"No lo s" respondió Afrodita, juntando su manos en su espalda. "Y realmente me dejó muy preocupado el hecho de que se haya encontrado con Kanon…"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Bueno, creo que ya no te debo nada, Aiolia…" dijo Kanon, separándose de su compañero. "Y ahora, debo continuar con mi camino."  
  
El caballero de Leo no respondió nada. La verdad era que aún no terminaba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido… las cosas habían sucedido bastante distintas a como lo había imaginado, principalmente por el hecho de que Kanon no había intentado resistirse… y eso había mejorado bastante el asunto, pues no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que forzar a alguien… por una parte, se sentía algo mal por haberse acostado con Kanon simplemente por el hecho de vengarse… pero debía aceptar que la experiencia había sido bastante gratificante. Al parecer, Dohko le había enseñado a Kanon algunos trucos de su experiencia milenaria.  
Terminó de vestirse, y no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo. ¿Simplemente iba a regresarse a su Templo y continuar con su vida normal después de lo ocurrido? Posiblemente no había otra opción, pero…  
  
"¿Por qué no te quedas?" preguntó Aiolia, tratando de no observar a Kanon mientras se vestía. "Quiero decir, yo ya no voy a estar persiguiéndote… no veo razón para que debas irte…"  
  
"Realmente no lo s" dijo Kanon, abrochándose la camisa. Mas bien parecía estar hablando consigo mismo. "Por un lado están mi hermano y Dohko… uno de los dos debe haber salido perdiendo, y sea cual sea, estará molesto conmigo… y por otro lado está Mu…" soltó un leve suspiro, y sonrió con ironía. "Regresar al Santuario sería como ir directo a la boca del lobo…"  
  
"¿Y adónde piensas irte?"  
  
"Estoy considerando pedirle asilo a Saori por un tiempo…"  
  
"¿Saori? ¿Es que no has visto lo mal que trata a los caballero de bronce? Realmente no te lo recomendaría mucho…"  
  
"Pues entonces supongo que pasaré algunos días aquí, al aire libre…" aunque no le atraía mucho la idea.  
  
"Si quieres, puedes quedarte conmi… digo, en mi Templo…"  
  
"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó, incrédulo. La propuesta de Aiolia lo había tomado por sorpresa.  
  
"Seguro…" se detuvo a pensar un momento. "Podemos regresar durante la noche, y así nadie sabrá que estas en el Santuario…"  
  
"¿Y por qué ibas a ayudarme?" inquirió Kanon, con un leve toque de desconfianza. No era muy común que alguien se prestara a ayudarle (por ejemplo, el caso de Aldebarán), a menos que él ofreciera algo a cambio (como solía ocurrir con Dohko).  
  
"Pues… bueno, ahora que ya hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias, no veo por que no podamos ser amigos ¿no crees?" una linda sonrisa apareció en la cara de Aiolia.  
  
"…Supongo que tienes razón." Dijo Kanon, sonriendo también. "Gracias."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Aldebarán llamó levemente a la puerta de su habitación.  
  
"No quiero ver a nadie." Dijo Mu, desde el interior.  
  
"Soy yo, Mu." Dijo el caballero de Tauro, asomándose por el agujero que había hecho Mu en la puerta al lanzar aquella pesa. "Traigo el t" se lo mostró. "Y como supongo que vas a pasar la noche aquí, me gustaría entrar un momento y tomar mi ropa de dormir."  
  
"Oh, claro, pasa…" el caballero de Aries se sintió bastante apenado. Prácticamente había puesto por completo de cabeza la habitación de su amigo.  
  
El caballero de Tauro entró al lugar, dejando la humeante taza de té sobre la mesa de noche junto a Mu.  
  
"Ten cuidado." Advirtió Aldebarán, al ver que su compañero se disponía a tomar el té. "Está muy caliente."  
  
"Gracias…" comenzó a tomar el liquido en pequeños sorbos, mientras el santo de Tauro buscaba su ropa en el closet. "Aldebarán… yo quería… pedirte una disculpa…" el caballero de Tauro sonrió, y tomó asiento a un lado de su amigo.  
  
"No te preocupes, Mu. Después de todo, no me gustaban muchas de las cosas que rompiste…"  
  
El caballero de Aries sonrió. Sabía que eso no era verdad, pero agradecía el hecho de que Aldebarán se comportara tan amable y comprensivo con él. Quiso darle las gracias, pero un imprevisto estornudo escapó de su nariz. Instintivamente, había tratado de cubrirlo con una de sus manos, lamentablemente, para hacerlo, dejó caer el té sobre su amigo.  
  
"¡Cielos, discúlpame!" exclamó Mu, apenado. Sabía muy bien que tan caliente estaba el liquido.  
  
"No importa, no importa…" dijo Aldebarán, quitándose la camisa mojada. "No pasó nada malo, tranquilo…"  
  
Pero la verdad era que a Aldebarán si le había dolido mucho, incluso su piel se había enrojecido. Mu lo notó, y extendió su mano hacia el área afectada.  
De la nada, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose con un golpe. Los dos caballeros giraron la vista, para encontrarse con Saga de Géminis parado en la entrada, observándoles en tan comprometedora posición.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Hola! Que onda? Que tal el capitulo 9? Ya esta vez si traté de no hacer escenas tan cortas, no se si lo notaron… además de que fue un capitulo un poquito más largo que los demás (ya que a veces por ahí me dicen que son muy cortos) …Pobre Dohko, no creen? Y que indiscreción la de Shakka (a quien puse como siquico en este capitulo) xD Bueno, eso es todo! …Dejen sus reviews! 


	10. Pagando el hospedaje

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
Gracias. Ahora si. ¡Lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 10: Pagando el hospedaje.  
  
La habitación estaba desordenada, con objetos en el suelo y la cama desordenada, como si dentro del lugar antes hubiese mucho movimiento. Y para orquestar el momento, Mu y Aldebarán estaban juntos, a medio vestir. La mente del caballero de Géminis no tardó en hacer conjeturas sobre el panorama, imaginando lo que no era verdad. Sitió que un fuego le quemaba dentro de las venas, y fue hacia Aldebarán.  
  
"¿Saga, que estás…?" la voz del caballero de Tauro no alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues un puño de su compañero le había golpeado.  
  
Aldebarán dio contra la pared de la habitación, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, quedando aturdido por el impacto. Saga no reparó en esto, simplemente se giró hacia el caballero de Aries, que lo observaba sorprendido.  
  
"Así que era verdad lo que Dohko decía de ti…" gruñó el santo de Géminis, con los ojos llenos de enojo.  
  
"¿De que hablas, Saga?" preguntó Mu, algo asustado por la mirada de su compañero, mientras con una de las sábanas se cubría el cuerpo. "¿Y por qué golpeaste a Aldebarán?"  
  
'¡Claro, ahora va a defender a su querido amiguito!' dijo la cizañera voz dentro del caballero de Géminis. 'Míralo… ¡Míralo, Saga! Ahí tienes a tu recatado y tímido Mu de Aries… ¡Apenas te fuiste del Santuario ayer por la tarde y para este momento ya pasó por la cama de Kanon, Dohko y Aldebarán!' Saga permaneció en silencio, sin argumentos para refutar lo que estaba escuchando. 'Y tu pensando que sentías algo por él…'  
  
"Sí, fui un estúpido…" dijo Saga, cerrando las manos en puños, en un intento por contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo en su interior.  
  
"No entiendo tu actitud…" dijo Mu, incapaz de comprender lo que ocurría.  
  
"¡Soy yo quien no entiende tu actitud!" replicó el santo de Géminis, levantando la voz. "En menos de una semana te has convertido en alguna especie de mujerzuela masculina para todos en el Santuario."  
  
El santo de Aries quedó totalmente petrificado. ¡¿Cómo, en el nombre de todos los dioses, le había llamado Saga?! ¡¿Mujerzuela?! En verdad que no comprendía nada. Ninguna de las palabras que salían de la boca del caballero de Géminis parecían tener sentido o conexión alguna. Quiso replicar, pedirle una explicación… pero no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado asombrado como para siquiera moverse.  
  
"¿S-saga…?" esa fue la única palabra que Mu pudo articular. Su mente estaba hecha un lío demasiado extraño.  
  
El santo de Géminis sintió el impulso de dañarlo, de hacerle sufrir lo que él estaba sintiendo. Aldebarán continuaba en el suelo, demasiado dañado como para tomar partido en la situación. Saga se acercó inesperadamente hacia Mu, movido por una furia ciega. El caballero de Aries incluso dejó caer accidentalmente la sábana con que se cubría, mostrando su pecho desnudo. La mirada de Saga vagó por el cuerpo del hombre delante suyo. Sus sentimientos, mezclándose con su reciente desilusión ante la imagen venerable que tenía sobre Mu, hicieron que muchas ideas pasaran por su cabeza.  
  
'Vamos… ¿por qué no?' una vez más, la voz había resurgido para empeorar las cosas. 'Si ya se acostó con medio Santuario dudo que se niegue a dejarte probar… además, si se niega ¿qué derecho tendría a quejarse después de todo lo que ha hecho? Y al final de cuentas, lo que deseabas era poseerlo ¿no es cierto? …Vamos, así finalmente te lo sacarás de la mente.'  
  
Saga estaba demasiado molesto como para razonar, así que se dejó convencer por las palabras en su mente. Sin darle a Mu oportunidad para defenderse, se lanzó contra sus labios, empujándole para recostarlo en la cama. Los intentos del caballero de Aries para refrenar a su compañero poseían la fuerza de un niño en comparación con las poderosas manos que lo inmovilizaron. Intentó decir algo, pero solo consiguió darle a Saga la oportunidad para ahondar el beso. Extrañamente, esto consiguió un efecto inesperado. La boca del guardián del Primer Templo tomó por sorpresa a Saga. Resultaba ser más dulce de lo que había imaginado, exquisitamente húmeda, pero al mismo tiempo muy cálida. Conforme el gesto se tranquilizaba, las manos sobre las muñecas de Mu empezaban a relajarse también. Las cosas estaban serenándose entre los dos hombres. Saga acarició la caballera del caballero de Aries, para después pasar a los hombros… incluso llegó un momento en que Mu respondía tímidamente al beso.  
Pero aquella situación tan poco convencional se vio interrumpida por el sonido de algo moviéndose detrás de ellos dos. Aldebarán parecía estar recobrando la movilidad y el sentido. Esto trajo a Saga abruptamente a la realidad. No supo ni en que momento había comenzado a besar a Mu… y mucho menos estaba consciente del instante en que su deseo de agredir se transformase en ansias por agradar al caballero de Aries.  
Las miradas se cruzaron, y ninguno estaba totalmente seguro de que ocurrió. El santo de Géminis retrocedió torpemente, sin dejar de observar el rostro de su compañero, quien tenía los labios enrojecidos por lo ocurrido. Abandonó el Templo de Tauro lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
"¿Dónde está Saga?" preguntó Aldebarán, con una mano en la cabeza mientras se levantaba. Miró a los lados, pero no encontró al caballero de Géminis. "¿Te hizo algo?"  
  
"N-no…" dijo Mu, con nerviosismo. Su mente aun procesaba lo ocurrido. "Estoy bien…"  
  
"¿Qué demonios le pasa?" replicó, molesto. "¡No tiene ningún derecho de venir a golpearme en mi propio Templo!"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Los caballeros de Escorpión y Piscis continuaron su camino, bastante preocupados por la salud de su amigo de Aries, y por la impresión con la que se quedó. Ellos jamás habían deseado crearle algún tipo de problema a Mu, y mucho menos que tuviera un encuentro con el hermano menor de Saga…  
  
"Creo que fui demasiado lejos al mentirle a Mu…" se lamentó Afrodita, mientras terminaban de pasar la Casa de Libra. "¡Ahora nunca me volverá a hablar!"  
  
"Si te hablará… Mu no es rencoroso, tu lo sabes bien, quizás solo está un poco…" el caballero de Escorpión se detuvo. "¿Qué es ese olor?"  
  
"¿Qué?" Afrodita aspiró el aire, buscando algún aroma extraño. "Oye, tienes razón…"  
  
Era un olor que cualquier caballero de Atena reconocería con facilidad, pero que se había convertido en algo muy inusual: la sangre. Entre los dos inspeccionaron el área, y dieron con algunas manchas de sangre, conectadas con el Templo de Libra. Sin pensarlo demasiado, entraron al lugar. Dohko estaba en el suelo, inconsciente o algo así. Aún podían verse restos de la puerta que Saga destrozó con el cuerpo del caballero de Libra.  
  
"¿Qué habrá ocurrido?" preguntó el santo de Piscis, acercándose a Dohko.  
  
"No me lo imagino." Dijo Milo, cruzando los brazos. "Pero seguramente él se lo buscó."  
  
"Probablemente… Mejor nos vamos."  
  
Cuando ya se disponían a marcharse, algo se aferró al pie de Afrodita, quien de inmediato se giró para ver de que se trataba. Dohko lo había apresado.  
  
"Me las vas a pagar, Saga…" murmuró el santo de Libra, con dificultad. "¡Rogarás a los dioses jamás haberme conocido!"  
  
Con unas cuantas sacudidas y algo de ayuda por parte de Milo, Afrodita logró soltarse. Ambos se alejaron lo más rápido posible de la Casa de Libra.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Kanon y Aiolia se escabulleron ahora que ya estaba atardeciendo. Realmente no fue difícil sortear los Templos de sus compañeros sin ser vistos. Kanon parecía ser bastante bueno en eso de esconderse a los demás. Finalmente arribaron a la Casa de Leo, y sin esperar más, entraron.  
  
"¡Cielos…!" exclamó Kanon, mientras observaba admirado su alrededor. "¡Que bonito es tu Templo!"  
  
El lugar estaba muy ordenado, e impecablemente limpio. Algo bastante distinto a como él tenía su parte en el Templo de Géminis.  
  
"No es para tanto…" dijo Aiolia, sonriendo. "Deberías ver el de Virgo… ¡Eso si es un Templo lujoso!"  
  
"Si, ya lo he visto… Pero me parece que Shakka exagera con tantas velas e imágenes de Buda… ¡y ni se diga con el incienso! ¡Necesitas una máscara de oxigeno para salir vivo de ahí!"  
  
"No sabía que frecuentaras a Shakka…" Aiolia trató de hacer sonar lo más casual posible su comentario, pero realmente le interesaba el asunto.  
  
"Y no lo hago. Es solo que en una ocasión perdí una apuesta contra Dohko, y…" un suspiro resignado escapó de su interior. "Bueno, suele pedir cosas terriblemente inusuales el muy maldito…"  
  
"A todo esto… ¿cómo es que ustedes eran tan buenos amigos?" preguntó Aiolia, utilizando la oportunidad para saber un poco más sobre su compañero.  
  
"Oh, verás, no éramos exactamente amigos…" dijo, con una risa afectada. Por su mente pasaron muchas escenas relacionadas a su pasado con Dohko que no suelen ocurrir entre simples amigos. Se sintió algo incomodo en responder eso al caballero de Leo, y prefirió cambiar el tema. "¡Bien, ya te contaré luego! …¿Sabes lo que realmente me gustaría hacer ahora?" preguntó Kanon, con una sonrisa muy amplia, acercándose al hombre delante suyo. "Darme una larga y reconfortante ducha con agua caliente… ¿me prestas tu baño?"  
  
"Ah, claro, claro…" se apresuró a decir, esquivando los ojos de su compañero. Por un momento pensó que Kanon se refería a otra cosa bastante distinta. "Te mostraré donde está."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
"Iré a aclarar esto con Saga." Dijo Aldebarán, encaminándose a la puerta.  
  
"¡No, espera!" replicó Mu. "Se veía bastante alterado… quizás lo mejor sea aguardar a que se tranquilice un poco."  
  
El caballero de Tauro meditó un poco la opción. Quizás Mu estaba en lo correcto. Saga era uno de los caballeros más fuertes en el Santuario entero. Incluso había sido capaz de derribarle con un solo golpe, en el cual no utilizó toda su fuerza, o de lo contrario probablemente él ya estaría muerto. El temperamento de Saga era algo de temer. La mayor parte del tiempo se mostraba indiferente a lo que ocurría en su entorno, pero cuando le colmaban la paciencia (como había presenciado hacer a Kanon) podía volverse aterradoramente agresivo.  
  
"Está bien. Esperaré a la primera hora de mañana para ir a verlo." La mirada del caballero de Tauro se fijó en el rostro de su amigo. "Tienes la cara roja… ¿a ti también te golpeó?"  
  
"¿Qué? No, claro que no." Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Al parecer, la escena que tuvo con Saga le había hecho sonrojarse. "Debe ser por la fiebre…"  
  
Aldebarán no quedó muy satisfecho con la respuesta. Algo le decía que Mu estaba mintiendo… prefirió no preguntar nada.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Aiolia estaba sentado en la sala del Templo de Leo. ¿Había sido lo más conveniente ofrecerle alojamiento a Kanon? Realmente no lo sabía… la idea de invitarlo a quedarse fue un impulso que tuvo. Pero quizás después de lo ocurrido entre ellos en el bosque las cosas se pondrían algo raras…  
  
"¡Aiolia!" la voz de Kanon llamándole desde el cuarto de baño lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "¿Puedes venir un momento?"  
  
¿Qué querría? Con curiosidad, fue hacia el lugar. La puerta estaba abierta, y Kanon se asomaba por ella, dejando a la vista indeliberadamente gran parte de su cuerpo. El santo de Leo se quedó sin habla al verlo.  
  
"No quiero ser una molestia, pero ¿podrías prestarme una toalla y algo de ropa?" pidió, con su común actitud bromista. "Porque no creo que te guste la idea de tenerme paseando por tu casa sin nada encima…" la imagen de un Kanon desnudo caminando en el Templo pasó por la mente del caballero de Leo. "¿Aiolia…?"  
  
"¿Eh? Ah, claro, la ropa…" dijo, volviendo a la realidad. "No hay problema, espérame aquí."  
  
Aiolia fue por algo de su ropa, escogiendo ciertas prendas que posiblemente se ajustaran a la talla de Kanon. Después de todo, ellos dos tenían una complexión y altura semejante. Tomando una toalla, fue a entregar las cosas a su huésped, quien recibió todo con una sonrisa.  
Dentro del pequeño cuarto, Kanon se dispuso a vestirse. Todavía le era difícil creer que estaba quedándose ahí por invitación de Aiolia. Él se había portado bastante mal con él… bueno, siempre escuchó hablar sobre la nobleza de su compañero de Leo, quizás era a ese tipo de cosas a las que se referían. ¡Vaya, la ropa le quedaba perfectamente bien! Una coincidencia muy conveniente, ya que no tenía pensado salir de ese Templo en mucho tiempo, y no podría ir a buscar ropa a la Casa de Géminis. Una vez más se puso a pensar en la actitud de Aiolia. Simplemente le era imposible creer que lo ayudara de manera desinteresada. ¿Sería que tuviera otras intenciones? No lo sabía… Salió del baño, ya totalmente vestido, y no vio a Aiolia cerca, así que decidió tomar un recorrido por el lugar. Esa limpieza y orden reinaban en cada rincón que se encontraba, y no pudo evitar pensar lo tedioso que sería recoger siempre todos los días. Llegó al que seguramente era el dormitorio de su nuevo amigo, y ligeramente le recordó la habitación de Aldebarán. Trató no pensar en el caballero de Aries… no lo logró. Besarlo se sintió excepcionalmente bien. Mas no podía hacerse ilusiones… no quería… Mu jamás se fijaría en alguien como él… ¿o si? Pues se había interesado en el insoportable de Saga… No, no, no… estaba pensando tonterías.  
  
"Veo que la ropa te quedó bien." Dijo Aiolia, entrando a la habitación.  
  
"¿Verdad que sí?" se giró hacia el caballero de Leo. Por segunda vez aparecía en el momento indicado para ayudarle a sacar a Mu de su mente. "¿Sabes? Estaba pensando… ¿dónde voy a dormir yo?"  
  
"Pues…" Aiolia se sorprendió por la pregunta. No había pensado en ese punto cuando le invit  
  
"Tu cama parece bastante agradable…" dijo, recostándose. "Pero no me gustaría que por culpa mía durmieras en la sala…" una sonrisa comprometedora apareció en los labios de Kanon, mientras extendía su mano hacia Aiolia. "¿Por qué no la compartimos?"  
  
El santo de Leo no entendía del todo la actitud de ese hombre, sin embargo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que aquella proposición era una invitación a algo más, y él no pensaba rechazarla. Se acercó tranquilamente hacia su compañero, tomó su mano y subió a la cama.  
  
"¿Estás seguro que los dos cabemos aquí?" bromeó Aiolia, mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Kanon.  
  
"No te preocupes por eso." Dijo Kanon, que para entonces ya estaba deshaciéndose hábilmente del pantalón del santo de Leo. "Verás que encontraremos la manera perfecta de acoplarnos."  
  
Aiolia no pudo resistirse más, y tomó con arrebato la boca del hombre debajo de él.  
Desde que llegaron deseaba repetir aquella experiencia del bosque. Pues ahí lo tenía, dispuesto a lo que deseara. Mejor oportunidad no podía existir.  
  
No supo en que momento se deshizo de su camisa, no lo notó sino hasta que sintió la piel de su pecho en contacto contra la de Kanon. Continuó besando a su huésped, mientras aquellas manos expertas acariciaban su espalda. Aiolia no sabía que tenía ese hombre que lo hacía ansiarle tanto. Continuó recorriendo el cuerpo de Kanon, aún fresco por la ducha.  
  
"¿Por qué haces esto?" le preguntó Aiolia, mientras se detenía a degustar su cuello. La espalda de Kanon se arqueó instantáneamente, soltando un sollozo por la agradable sensación.  
  
"Por lo mismo que tu." Sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento, y una seductora sonrisa brillaba en Kanon. "Porque me gusta… Además, ya que no piensas cobrarme el hospedaje, esta será una buena manera de ganarme el lujo."  
  
"¿Ah, si? Pues entonces ni pienses que vas a terminar la cosa tan fácil…" advirtió Aiolia, con una mirada maliciosa. "Este lugar tiene una buena ubicación, una excelente vista, todos los servicios y hasta te presto mi ropa… apenas comienzas a pagar parte de la renta, mi querido estafador."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Este capitulo cambió bastante desde su versión original ¿sabes?  
De hecho, era más largo… y la escena del final más amplia (y no era exactamente por diálogos…) ¡Pero, bueno…!  
Se suponía que subiría dos capitulos, pero el maldito disquet que traje no funcionó bien (por qué siempre tengo tan mala suerte?!) Espero poder subir el proximo lo mas pronto posible, quizás mañana... 


	11. Buscando a Saga de Géminis

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.  
Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Capitulo 11: Buscando a Saga de Géminis.  
  
Saga estaba recostado en su cama, renuente a levantarse de ahí, y no era precisamente porque tuviese sueño. De hecho, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche anterior. Pasó horas debatiéndose entre si debía o no regresar al Templo de Tauro a exigir explicaciones a Aldebarán. Finalmente desistió a la idea, pero solo por la posibilidad de encontrarse de nuevo con el santo de Aries. ¡Maldición, todo estaba mal! Quiso olvidarse de Mu, mas no pudo… consideró la posibilidad de sentir algo por él, y se encontró con que éste se acostaba con medio Santuario… Trató de dañarle, y terminó besándole con ternura… también agregando que en menos de diez minutos se peleó con dos caballeros dorados… y ahora tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable. ¿A que dios había hecho enojar para recibir un castigo tan desesperante?  
Se frotó las sienes, tratando de aminorar esa espantosa jaqueca que parecía nunca terminaría. Quizás había estado mal haberle hablado a Mu de manera tan insultante… después de todo se trataba de su vida, y Saga no tenía derecho alguno para pedirle cuentas. ¡Pero…! Pero nada… Dioses, que horrible es no saber que hacer o hacia donde dirigirte.  
  
"Saga, vengo a hablar contigo." Se escuchó decir la voz de Aldebarán al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
'¡Mira esto! Ahora hasta te van a reclamar lo que hiciste.'  
  
"En cierta manera, él posee argumentos para hacerlo." Gruñó Saga. "Yo no tenía razón o derecho de reprocharle nada."  
  
'¿Desde cuando necesitamos motivos para hacer las cosas?' inquirió la voz. '¿Saori te dio motivos para tratar de matarla al nacer? ¿El patriarca te hizo algo para que decidieras asesinarlo? ¡Es una insolencia que venga a recriminarte lo que hiciste! ¡Mátalo!'  
  
"Yo ya no soy así." Replicó Saga, comenzando a enfadarse. Si algo no le gustaba era que le recordaran sus errores del pasado.  
  
"¿Saga?" al santo de Tauro le pareció escuchar hablar a su compañero. ¿Acaso alguien estaba acompañándolo?  
  
El caballero de Géminis se levantó de la cama, y fue hacia la puerta. Lo mejor era que ya ese asunto con Aldebarán se concluyera de una buena vez. No estando muy seguro de que iba a ocurrir, abrió la puerta. El guardián del Segundo Templo pasó la vista por la habitación, pero no encontró a ninguna otra persona.  
  
"Bien, te escucho." Dijo Saga, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.  
  
Aldebarán dudó por un momento sobre que decir. La actitud fría y serena de su compañero lo desconcertaba un poco, y además le miraba como si quien debiera dar disculpas fuese él.  
  
"Explícame que ocurrió ayer." Comenzó Aldebarán, intentando mantener la fuerte mirada de su compañero. "No tenías por qué entrar así a mi Templo."  
  
"Es cierto, lo sé." Aceptó Saga, sin mostrar aflicción alguna. "También sé que fue un error golpearte."  
  
Una vez más el caballero de Tauro quedó sin habla un momento. Saga ya había reconocido sus faltas, pero de una manera muy extraña. Hasta cierto punto él había esperado una disculpa, o por lo menos verlo un poco apenado, pero parecía bastante conforme con lo que había hecho.  
  
"¿Algo más, Aldebarán?" dijo el caballero de Géminis, apartando la vista de su compañero.  
  
"Pues sí, si hay algo más." Respondió, algo molesto. "Ya admitiste que estuvo mal todo cuanto hiciste, pero lo que yo quiero es una explicación. ¿Qué me asegura no llegarás mañana de nuevo a la Casa de Tauro dando golpes y patadas?"  
  
"La única explicación que puedo darte es que me tomé libertades que no debía… tu y Mu pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana, no es mi problema." La voz de Saga mostraba lo incomodo que se sentía diciendo aquello. "Te aseguro que no volveré a interferir."  
  
"¿Qué tiene que ver Mu en todo esto?" dijo Aldebarán, sin comprender. "¿Y a que te refieres con 'interferir'?"  
  
Saga dudó un momento a causa de la pregunta. Sería humillante decirle que… dioses, tan difícil era aceptarlo… decirle que sentía algo por Mu, y que al enterarse lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos se había dejado llevar por los celos.  
  
"Ya te dije todo lo que puedo." El caballero de Géminis lo miró con impaciencia.  
  
Aldebarán supo que no debía continuar insistiendo, o podría colmar la tolerancia de Saga. Lo importante era que le dejó claro que no volvería a montar una escena como la del día anterior. En cierta manera, las cosas ya habían quedado resueltas. Se dispuso a irse.  
  
"Oye…" dijo Saga, atrayendo la atención del caballero de Tauro. "¿Podrías decirle a Mu que…" Por un momento pareció debatirse consigo mismo sobre como terminar la frase. "…que me disculpe por todo? No volveré a molestarlo."  
  
Aldebarán asintió, sin comprender el significado del mensaje. Saga se adelantó al caballero de Tauro, saliendo del Templo de Géminis. Necesitaba pensar… ¿y qué mejor lugar para pensar que ese antiguo bosque más allá del Templo de Virgo?  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Los ojos del caballero de Leo se abrieron pesadamente, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Kanon, durmiendo muy cerca a él. Apartó algunos mechones sobre la frente de su compañero, y le observó dulcemente. Se veía tan inocente mientras dormía… resultaba difícil creer que era la misma persona que le jugó tan malas pasadas hace apenas unos cuantos días. Miró alrededor, y encontró la habitación un poco desordenada. Sus ropas habían sido lanzadas sin consideración alguna por todos lados. Normalmente esto le habría molestado, pero no fue así. Encontró la habitación, así como estaba, extrañamente linda… Cielos, vaya noche habían pasado… No pudo eludir preguntarse cuanto tiempo pensaba quedarse Kanon ahí. La verdad era que, entre más tiempo, mejor. A su mente vino la pregunta que había hecho la noche anterior a su compañero de Géminis: ¿Por qué hacia aquello?. Kanon había respondido que porque le gustaba hacerlo, y hasta cierto punto, eso era válido, pero… una parte de Aiolia esperó que respondiera otra cosa. Kanon se removió en la cama. Estaba despertándose.  
  
"Buenos días." Saludó Aiolia, sonriendo. Kanon por un momento pareció sorprendido, y el santo de Leo lo notó. "¿Qué pasa?"  
  
"Oh, no, no pasa nada." Dijo, sonriendo finalmente. Pero si pasaba algo. El hecho de que Aiolia estuviera a su lado al despertar lo había tomado desprevenido. Normalmente, después de pasar la noche con alguien, él se encontraba con la otra mitad de la cama vacía. "Buenos días."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Mu se levantó de la cama, y no vio a Aldebarán por ningún lado. Probablemente había ido al Templo de Géminis para hablar con Saga… ojalá regresase pronto. Deseaba preguntarle que explicaciones había obtenido. La verdad él también quería ir a aclarar las cosas, pero… algo, no estaba seguro de que, se lo impedía. Las insultantes palabras del santo de Géminis continuaban rondando su mente, igual que recordaba su mirada herida. ¿Por qué se pudo molestar tanto? ¿Qué hizo él para que Saga le diera un calificativo tan espantoso? Oh, no… quizás Kanon le había dicho lo que ocurrió aquella noche, y seguramente modificando gran parte de la información. Esa era la única explicación que encontraba… pero ¿qué papel tenía en todo eso Aldebarán? No había razón para que se molestara con él… ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo cuando él apareció, simplemente… ¡Dioses! Ahora que lo veía todo desde fuera, Saga los había encontrado en una posición muy comprometedora… ¿acaso él pensó que ellos dos…? ¡Por Atena, que aberración!  
Pero poniendo las cosas en perspectiva… si Saga se había molestado tanto al pensar que algo pasaba entre él y Aldebarán, es porque no le era indiferente, sino todo lo contrario… y ahora, sumándole el beso que le dio… Necesitaba hablar con Saga urgentemente. Al estar en la salida, se encontró con que el santo de Tauro estaba regresando.  
  
"¡Mu!" exclamó, al verlo. "¿Qué haces levantado? Aún no estás totalmente recuperado…"  
  
"Aldebarán ¿qué te dijo Saga?" preguntó Mu, ansiosamente.  
  
"No mucho… pero creo que las cosas quedaron bastante claras… Ah, y me dio un mensaje para ti."  
  
"¿Para… mi?" repitió Mu, sorprendido. "¿Qué dijo?"  
  
"Déjame decirte sus palabras con exactitud…" se detuvo un momento, tratando de recordar. "¡Ah, si! Que lo disculpes por todo, y que no volverá a molestarte. Estaba bastante raro… también dijo algo sobre que no tu y yo podíamos hacer lo que nos viniera en gana, pues no pensaba continuar interfiriendo… no tengo idea sobre a que se refería."  
  
"¡Ay, no!" exclamó Mu, turbado por el gran error en que se encontraba Saga. "¡Tengo que ir a verlo!"  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Saga dejó atrás los Templos necesarios para ir a su solitario bosque. No hubo ninguna novedad, ni siquiera al pasar cerca de la Casa de Libra. Quizás Dohko todavía estaba demasiado mal como para levantarse. Esbozó una leve sonrisa pensando en como lo dejó el día anterior. El tipo se lo merecía.  
Esa pequeña alegría no le duró mucho tiempo. Ahora que lo recordaba, su vida estaba hecha un desorden, y las cosas se le habían salido de control. Apenas unos cuantos minutos antes aseguró al caballero de Tauro no interferiría en la vida de Mu, mandándole a éste un mensaje que no tenía otro propósito que comunicarle que renunciaba a él… bueno, en realidad nunca intentó estar a su lado de manera concreta… Demonios, los sentimientos eran una basura inservible que solo tenían como función atormentarte la existencia. La ultima esperanza restante al caballero de Géminis era que con algo de tiempo lograría volver a su actitud dura e indiferente, de la cual nunca debió haberse alejado, y finalmente perder el interés en la vida sentimental que sus compañeros podían llevar. Quizás también le ayudaría ausentarse un temporada, como había intentado hace poco tiempo. Tal vez, tal vez… ahora lo que mas deseaba era sentarse a pensar.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Para entonces, Aiolia ya se había levantado a darse una ducha. Un poco de agua caliente le ayudaría a relajar los músculos después de tremenda noche de actividad física. Incluso pensó que durante la estadía de Kanon en su Templo no tendría por que ir a los entrenamientos de cada mañana. Encontró la ropa de su huésped en el cuarto de baño.  
  
"Que desordenado eres…" dijo, levantando las prendas. Una idea pasó por su mente. Las cosas que llevas contigo suelen decir mucho de tu persona ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no sacar un poco de información sobre su nuevo amante? "Pues… ¿por qué no? ¿Qué es lo peor que puedo encontrar?"  
  
Y se dio a la tarea de investigar. No había mucho realmente… quizás se sorprendió un poco al ver que llevaba una suma de dinero bastante considerable… era lógico, ya que tenía planeado en irse del Santuario una buena temporada… pero ¿de dónde lo habría sacado? Lo mejor era no tratar de adivinarlo… siguió buscando, y dio con algo más. Lo sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era un lazo para el cabello. Algo bastante raro… siempre se veía a Kanon con el cabello suelo… ¿qué tenía de especial ese pedazo de tela para que Kanon lo llevara consigo a su viaje? Se lo preguntaría más tarde.  
  
Por su parte, Kanon también se levantó. Vagaba por el lugar sin mucho interés. Aiolia se estaba bañando, y mientras tanto, él se quedaba con todo el Templo de Leo para sí, lo cual era muy poco divertido. Se puso a pensar que, como no podía salir de ahí, cuando Aiolia no estuviera presente él se aburriría mucho, justo como en ese momento. Kanon siempre fue una persona muy inquieta, y el encierro era lo que más odiaba en la vida entera.  
Se recargó en una de las paredes del lugar, tratando de encontrar algo divertido que hacer o con que distraerse. Mientras buscaba, sus ojos dieron con la salida del Templo. Un deseo incontrolable de salir lo invadió. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en si era o no una buena idea.  
  
"Es muy temprano, no creo que haya nadie cerca…" dijo, como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. "Además, no saldré de aquí, simplemente voy a asomarme un poco…"  
  
Fue hacia la puerta, y con mucha precaución, miró hacia fuera. ¡Maldición, sí que era un bonito día! Lástima que solo pudiera observar… El sonido de alguien acercándose lo alertó. Nadie podía saber que él estaba ahí por su bien, y por el de la reputación de Aiolia… Se hizo a un lado de inmediato, esperando a que los pasos se alejaran un poco, entonces, volvió a mirar hacia fuera, para ver de quien se trataba.  
  
"¿Mu?" murmuró Kanon, sorprendido de ver por ahí al santo de Aries.  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
Después de hablar con Aldebarán, Mu salió del Templo de Tauro lo más rápido posible, a pesar de las quejas de su amigo, alegando que debía descansar. Pero él no podía quedarse ahí acostado como si nada mientras el hombre que amaba estaba pensando cosas que no eran ciertas. Tenían que hablar y aclarar todo ese horrible malentendido.  
Llegó a la Casa de Géminis, y por más que buscó en su interior, el caballero guardián no estaba por ninguna parte. ¡Excelente momento para salir había elegido Saga! Necesitaba pensar… ¿adónde podía haber ido? Era un hecho que no hacia los primeros Templos… entonces, sería hacia el otro lado. Pero como Saga no tenía mucha amistad con los demás caballeros dorados, dudaba que fuera al Templo de alguno de ellos… ¿entonces?  
  
'Bueno, solo vine para decirte que ya sé a donde va Saga en las tardes…' recordó que eso le había dicho Afrodita tiempo atrás. 'Al parecer le gusta ir a pasear a un bosque en dirección al Templo de Libra.'  
  
"¡Ahí debe de estar!"  
  
Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia aquel lugar. Era una suerte que el santo de Piscis le hubiera dado esa información, pues no se le ocurría algún otro lugar donde buscar a Saga. Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo… fácilmente dejó atrás estos Templos. La verdad es que comenzaba a cansarse un poco, y tuvo que reconocer el hecho de que Aldebarán tenía razón sobre que aún no se encontraba totalmente restablecido, pero le daba lo mismo. Ya tendría tiempo para descansar después de hablar con el santo de Géminis. Esto era de mayor importancia.  
Se acercó a la Casa de Libra, y cuando estuvo a punto de pasar de largo, vio al caballero guardián del lugar recargado dificultosamente en la entrada. No se le veía nada bien. Parecía como si alguien le hubiese dado una buena paliza.  
  
"¿Dohko, que te ocurrió?" preguntó el santo de Aries, acercándose preocupado. "¿Quién te hizo esto?"  
  
El cuerpo del caballero de Libra se precipitó hacia delante, y Mu lo sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo. El hecho de que Dohko se encontrara en tan mal estado era algo increíble, dado que era considerado el más fuerte de los santos de Atena.  
Manteniendo el cuerpo de Dohko contra el suyo, Mu lo llevó de regreso al interior de su Templo. Su asombro aumentó al ver severas manchas de sangre en el suelo, y al intentar llevarlo a su habitación, encontrar la puerta destrozada. Un encuentro bastante violento había ocurrido ahí… lamentablemente, en ese instante no podía quedarse a investigar los hechos o para atender a su compañero malherido. Hablaría con Saga, y después vendría lo más pronto posible a ayudarle.  
Se inclinó en la cama, para colocar a Dohko en ella, pero al tratar de retroceder, se encontró con que no podía hacerlo, algo estaba impidiéndoselo. Se sorprendió al descubrir que se trataba de las manos del santo de Libra las que lo detenían.  
  
"¿Quieres saber quien me hizo esto?" dijo, sonriendo divertido. Mu se mantuvo inmóvil. "Pues fue tu querido Saga…" se incorporó, y al parecer su fuerza había regresado, de hecho, nunca se había ido. Todo fue una farsa para atraer al santo de Aries al interior del Templo. Su mente era calculadora lo suficiente como para fraguar ese pequeño plan en cuanto vio al caballero de Aries acercarse. "Y ya que no puedo hacerle daño a él directamente…" lo asió por los hombros, haciéndole cambiar de posición con él. Uno de sus dedos recorrió el pecho de Mu, bajando con decisión hacia el borde del pantalón. "Lo haré a través de ti."  
  
.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Ultimamente no estoy de muy buen humor… ¡mis ultimos días se han convertido en una rueda de monotonía insoportable!  
Bueno, trataré de recobrar el ánimo! Ya encontraré algo divertido que hacer!  
A fin de cuentas si subí el capitulo hoy! (nótese el gran sentido de cumplimiento que tengo para con uds. xD)  
Además, fue horrible que me pasara eso en el ciber! maldito disquet del demonio! Cibercafé chafo!! Computadora tonta!!! Ojalá que explote!  
Eh... sorry, de repe como que desvarío un poco U Gracias por leer! 


	12. Confeciones de un Géminis

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.

Gracias. Ahora si. ¡Lean, por favor!

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Capitulo 12: Confesiones de un Géminis.

"Sí, Mu... Saga se arrepentirá el resto de toda su maldita vida haberme hecho enfadar." El santo de Aries intentó golpear a Dohko, mas no lo logró. "Si quieres luchar, hazlo... solo lograrás salir más lastimado, lo cual me conviene. Entre peor sufras, mejor será mi venganza contra Saga."

"Dohko... yo nunca te he hecho nada..." ya que no tenía posibilidades de vencer a ese hombre en un enfrentamiento de fuerza, el caballero de Aries intentó como ultimo recurso razonar con él. "¿Por qué no mantenemos las cosas así?"

"Si... nosotros tuvimos una buena amistad en todo este tiempo ¿verdad?" comentó Dohko, suavizando su tono de voz. Soltó un leve suspiro, para luego sonreír con resignación. "No me gustaría que por mi culpa eso terminara..." se acercó al rostro del santo de Aries. "Bueno, siempre podrás culpar a Saga."

Intentó alcanzar los labios de Mu, pero él movió su cara hacia un lado, evitando el contacto. Por la mente del guardián del Primer Templo pasaron demasiadas cosas. Estaba perdido. Dohko le tenía en sus manos, y no podía imaginar nada para escapar. ¿Por qué el caballero de Libra le hacía esto? ¿Por qué tomaba represalias en contra suya, si el problema era con Saga? Dioses... Sintió como las manos de Dohko comenzaron a tocarlo, sacándole de un tirón la camisa.

"Dohko, por favor..." suplicó Mu, removiéndose debajo del cuerpo de su compañero. "Te lo ruego, déjame ir... no diré nada, te lo prometo, pero no me hagas esto..." Una fuerte bofetada silenció las palabras del santo de Aries.

"Tienes un rostro muy hermoso, Mu. No quisiera volver a golpearte." Dijo Dohko, pasando sus labios sobre el cuello de su compañero, quien cerró los ojos con disgusto. "Así que cierra la boca."

Unos leves sollozos de impotencia escaparon del santo de Aries al sentir una mano de Dohko intentando despojarle el pantalón. Rogó al cielo, a los Dioses, incluso al mismo Demonio, clamando por ayuda.

"¡Por favor, no me hagas nada!" suplicó Mu, al sentir el cierre de su pantalón ceder. Era inútil. Estaba perdido...

De la nada, el peso del cuerpo de Dohko desapareció del suyo.

"¡Suéltalo, desgraciado!" gritó Kanon, jalando al santo de Libra por el brazo. Lo lanzó al suelo, y comenzó a golpearlo.

"¿Saga?" murmuró el caballero de Aries para sí. Pero la siguiente frase del caballero de Libra lo sacó de su error.

"¡Eres un traidor, Kanon!" gruñó Dohko, enfurecido.

"¡Y tu un maldito bastardo!" continuó golpeándolo, hasta dejarlo demasiado dañado como para siquiera moverse. Retrocedió vacilante en dirección a su otro compañero. "¿Estás bien, Mu?" preguntó, arrodillándose frente de él, y colocándole las manos en los hombros. "¿Te hizo algo?

"No..." le era algo difícil hablar. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en sus treces. "G-gracias... ¡muchas gracias por ayudarme!" se lanzó contra el pecho de su salvador, dejando que se le escaparan unas pequeñas lagrimas. "Creí... creí que..."

Kanon se estremeció al sentir el cuerpo de Mu en contacto con el suyo. Cerró los ojos, intentando captar cada una de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Los nudillos se le desgarraron de propinarle tantos golpes al maldito de Dohko, pero ni siquiera sentía ya dolor.

"No te preocupes..." le susurró Kanon al oído, intentando calmarlo. Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos el suave cabello de Mu, y tímidamente lo abrazó, sintiendo la espalda desnuda de su compañero. "Dohko no volverá a intentar hacerte daño. No dejaré que nadie te lastime nunca... porque yo... yo creo... creo que te amo." Sintió el cuerpo de Mu sobresaltarse.

El abrazó se rompió, y Mu lo observaba callado, confuso...

"Kanon..." movió su cabeza a manera de ligera negación. "Yo... yo no..." estaba hecho un lío, imposibilitado para pensar con claridad. Deseaba explicarle de manera delicada que no le correspondía, que su amor era otra persona. "Yo... Saga..."

"Sí... Saga..." bajo la vista, y una sombra oscureció su semblante. "Sé que amas a mi hermano..." Mu tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, de pedirle disculpas... "No digas nada... dejemos las cosas así, Saga no necesita saberlo... pero antes de concluir esto, deja... deja que te de un beso."

No tuvo voluntad para negarse. Se inclinó hacia el frente, Kanon hizo el resto. Sintió unos brazos rodearle, y los labios de su compañero presionarse contra los propios. Era un beso desesperado, mas sin embargo ligero, como el suspiro de alguien al borde de la muerte. Un beso como el de dos amantes al momento de ser apartados por el destino, el último de todos... y así sería.

El contacto se rompió violentamente. Kanon se levantó con pesadez, intentando no mirar al caballero de Aries. Fue a la salida del Templo, y se detuvo un momento antes de marcharse, de espaldas al otro hombre.

"Debo irme ya... Saga está cerca." Hizo una pausa para obligarse a mostrar calma. Después de un largo respiro, siguió hablando. "Arreglen las cosas entre ustedes... él te ama. No hay razón para que sigan separados..." dicho esto, salió del Templo de Libra.

Siguió caminando, encorvado, sintiendo que apenas lograba contener las lagrimas. Ahora conocía lo que era amar, y también lo doloroso de no ser amado por esa persona. Sin estar consciente de hacerlo, comenzó a correr. Estaba destrozado. Dentro de sí, tuvo la remota esperanza que Mu le correspondería. Que equivocado estaba al creer eso...

Corrió más aprisa, hacia el único lugar donde era bien recibido en el Santuario. Al llegar, entró sin reparo alguno. Sentía que se estaba muriendo. El caballero de Leo se le acercó de inmediato, asustado por el aspecto que presentaba su compañero. Kanon se abrazó al cuerpo del otro hombre, dejando al fin salir sus lagrimas. Aiolia no hizo preguntas, a pesar de su preocupación.

"Tranquilo..." le dijo Aiolia, besándole las mejillas con ligereza. "Todo va a estar bien... te lo prometo..." Kanon levantó el rostro, enfrentando la mirada del santo de Leo. "Ya no llores ¿si?" añadió, sonriendo mientras le limpiaba con su mano derecha las lagrimas.

En una de las manos de Aiolia se encontraba el lazo de Mu. Kanon lo vio, y sintió que su corazón se le oprimía de nuevo. Lo arrancó de las manos de Aiolia, y lo lanzó al exterior del lugar, dejando que el viento se lo llevara. Antes de que el santo de Leo pudiera decir algo, Kanon ya estaba regresando. Fue hacia Aiolia, y lo besó con pasión. Antes se preguntó por qué cada ocasión en que sufría por Mu, él aparecía para reconfortarlo... bien, quizás el destino le estaba dando una indirecta.

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Mu se levantó, todavía bastante turbado por la confesión de Kanon... ¿y qué había dicho este antes de marcharse? ¿qué Saga lo amaba también? Salió de la Casa de Libra, mirando con recelo y decepción el cuerpo del corrompido guardián. Era necesario encontrar a Saga...

Apenas unos cuantos segundos después de encontrarse fuera del lugar, el caballero de Géminis apareció. Se miraron un momento, y Saga continuó su camino sin dirigirle la palabra... deseaba hacerlo, pero claramente le dijo a Mu que no lo molestaría más.

El caballero de Aries no se dio por vencido. Ellos iban a hablar, aunque tuviera que gritarle las cosas a Saga desde fuera del Tercer Templo.

"Saga..." fue hacia él, pero éste no se detuvo. "Saga, debes escucharme..."

"No, no debo." Replicó el otro, con frialdad. "Y tampoco quiero."

"Pues vas a hacerlo." Dijo, parándose delante de Saga. "Y antes que nada, quiero una disculpa por lo de ayer."

Saga permaneció en silencio un momento, observando los ojos color esmeralda de su compañero. ¡Dioses, si que era hermoso! Apartó la vista, temiendo ceder ante sus sentimientos.

"Lo lamento..." su voz sonaba cansada, o mejor dicho, resignada. "Yo no tengo derecho a juzgarte."

"Entonces... ¿por qué lo hiciste?" inquirió Mu, firme, pero con suavidad.

¿Es que no bastaba con aceptar su falta? ¿Ahora incluso iba a darle explicaciones? Por la persistencia de su compañero, comprendió que no había otra opción. Se mantuvo en silencio, seleccionando con sumo cuidado las palabras a utilizar.

"Fue..." comenzó Saga. "Porque me molestó algo."

"¿Algo que yo hice?" agregó el santo de Aries, cruzando los brazos. Saga asintió. "¿Por comportarme como la mujerzuela del Santuario?" después de unos segundos, Saga asintió, apenado. "En conclusión... ¿te molestas porque...?" Dejó la frase inconclusa, permitiéndole al caballero de Géminis la oportunidad de responder.

¿Se lo diría? ¿Iba aceptar sus sentimientos? Eso sería terriblemente humillante... ¿eso estaba haciendo Mu? ¿Humillarlo? ¿Esperaría a escuchar la confesión para después reírse frente a él? ...Que difícil decisión. Precisaba responder la pregunta, o la situación pasaría a ser peor. Palabras, palabras... ninguna acudía en su ayuda. De alguna manera necesitaba contestar, pero sin hacerse vulnerable.

"...Porque me gustas." Excelente. Solo diría lo necesario.

El caballero de Aries dudó un momento. Eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar... debía ser paciente. Saga era una persona demasiado reservado en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Quizás debía tomar valor y ser él quien diera el primer paso.

"Tu también me gustas, Saga." Se acercó para tomar la mano de su compañero. "Y por eso quisiera que hablemos las cosas con calma..." el santo de Géminis le miró, sorprendido. "Solo te pido unos cuantos minutos para explicarte..." recordó todos los malentendidos ocurridos. "Para explicarte tantas cosas..."

Saga accedió a la petición de Mu, y ambos se encaminaron al Primer Templo. En cuanto estuvieron ahí, el caballero de Aries dejó solo a su compañero durante un momento, para reaparecer instantes después, con algo en manos. Tomó asiento, para comenzar a explicarle cada uno de los sucesos anteriores, inicialmente el de la Casa de Tauro. Saga lo escuchó con atención durante todo el relato, formulando con abertura sus dudas en cuanto a Dohko, Kanon y Aldebarán. Aunque en cuanto al hermano del santo de Géminis, Mu tuvo la discreción de omitir algunos penosos sucesos y modificando otros, en agradecimiento a lo que hizo por él.

Tal como lo prometió, la explicación no duró demasiado. Ahora llegaba la parte final.

"No me acosté con ninguno de ellos, y ni lo haría, porque amo a alguien más..." se levantó, para depositar en manos de Saga un pequeño libro. "Además, estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo el ridículo por todo el Santuario para que esa persona se enterara de mis sentimientos..." con unos cuantos pasos más, salió del Templo, para luego tomar asiento en los escalones.

Saga estaba analizando lo escuchado a su compañero de Aries. Se sentía un miserable por la manera tan ligera con que se apresuró a creer las mentiras de Dohko. Estando consciente sobre el carácter del caballero de Libra fue una idiotez darle credibilidad. Shakka bien se lo dijo... Hasta entonces vio el libro entre sus manos.

"¿Cómo seducir a un Géminis?" leyó, sorprendido.

¿Cuál era el significado de ese objeto? ¿Mu estaba intentando conquistar a un Géminis? Los únicos nacidos bajo ese signo dentro del Santuario eran dos... Mu negó que se tratara de Kanon, así que entonces... ¡¿A él?! ¡¿Estuvo tratando de enamorarlo a él?! ¡Pero...!

Recordó al instante muchas cosas de esos últimos días... Especialmente aquel en que caminaron juntos hacia los Primeros Templos. El santo de Aries le dijo muchas cosas que estúpidamente él no comprendió.

"Quiero decir... algunas veces estamos tan encerrados en nuestro interior que pasamos por alto cosas... cosas en nuestro alrededor que son importantes... y por eso debemos prestar un poco más de atención."

"_Yo si necesito algo más... a alguien más... a..."_

"Oye, Saga...Yo quería decirte que... Desde hace ya mucho tiempo yo..." 

Quien tenía la culpa de todo, el que estropeó las cosas, no fue Kanon, Dohko, ni el buen Shakka al darle datos imprecisos... ninguno de ellos, sino él mismo. Por escuchar esa maldita voz en su cabeza, por rendirse a la ira, por desconfiar de la integridad de Mu... ¡Dioses, tantos errores! ¿Acaso podía aún remediarlos? Mínimo, lo intentaría.

Fue al encuentro del caballero de Aries, ocupando un lugar en los escalones junto a él. Ambos miraban al horizonte, apreciando como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco.

Así como la luz se iba perdiendo, él podía perder a Mu. Era preciso que hablaran, que él hablara. Mucho tiempo se calló sus palabras, rechazó sus sentimientos... ya no podía continuar actuando de esa manera. Revelaría al caballero de Aries lo que nunca mostró ante otra persona: su corazón.

"Hice tantas estupideces que no merezco siquiera que me escuches. Lo mejor sería que te dejara en paz, para no causarte más problemas y sufrimientos... debería alejarme, y pedirte que me olvides... pero no puedo." Tomó con anhelo una de las mano de Mu, encontrando la atención de éste. "Porque yo... Te necesito. Te amo. Y ahora te pregunto... ¿crees que podrías perdonarme? ¿darme otra oportunidad?" La presión del agarre de Saga aumentó, igual que los latidos dentro de su corazón. "Haré lo que sea para compensarte todo lo que hice, para cambiar..."

"No es necesario que me compenses nada." Dijo Mu, mirándole con serenidad, y su voz expresando dulzura. "Tampoco quiero que cambies... Yo te amo exactamente como eres, Saga." Suspiró con alivio antes de continuar. "Está bien, pero es preciso que confíes en mí, o de lo contrario no vale la pena siquiera intentar algo."

Los ojos del caballero de Géminis brillaron de felicidad, asimismo una amplia sonrisa fue formándose en su semblante.

"¡Gracias, Mu!" exclamó, lanzándose a abrazar al santo de Aries, con tal fuerza que éste fue llevado por el impulso hacia un lado, sobre los escalones.

Mu también sonrió, en parte también por la repentina efusividad de Saga. Mucho tiempo había transcurrido desde la ultima vez que le vio sonreír de manera tan sincera, y ser él la causa era motivo suficiente para alegrarse.

"También podrías intentar ser un poco más delicado." Bromeó Mu. "Empujar a alguien así en plena escalera es peligroso."

El aroma del cuerpo de Mu inundaba los sentidos del santo de Géminis, y aquella tímida pero intensamente sensual mirada que hasta en sueños lo persiguió al fin se le mostraba. Acercó sus labios a los de Mu de manera paulatina, como pidiendo permiso para tocarlos. El caballero de Aries cerró los ojos, en señal de aprobación. La cálida respiración de Saga chocaba contra su cara, produciéndole unos ligeros escalofríos. Los labios del guardián del Tercer Templo eran suaves, así pudo descubrir desde el instante en que rozaron. Con ternura y delicadeza fue la forma en que Saga lo besó, justo como el primer beso entre ellos debía ser, con la candidez que representa al amor. Ya un poco después, los labios de Saga atacaron el cuello del hombre debajo suyo, desatándole hondos suspiros por lo placentero de las sensaciones.

"Saga..." susurró Mu, deteniéndole. "Aún estamos en las escaleras..."

No se había percatado de eso. Se levantaron de ahí, y Saga no tardó en volver al ataque, pero esta vez de manera más impetuosa, lo que puso al santo de Aries sobre alerta. Sabía bien a donde se dirigía el asunto, y después de todo lo ocurrido esa tarde, sea lo ocurrido con Dohko, o bien la confesión de Kanon, le resultaba un poco... precipitado. Mas no deseaba importunar a Saga, por lo que era necesario hablarle con tacto.

"Por hoy es suficiente..." dijo Mu, separándose de Saga, mas no demasiado, sino lo adecuado para mirarle al hablar. "No quiero que pienses que soy tan fácil."

"Bien..." dijo Saga, juntando su frente con la del santo de Aries. "Pero no creas que te libras de mi... mañana volveré a intentarlo..."

"Bueno, tal vez entonces tengas más suerte..." se separó de Saga, encaminándose de regreso a la Casa de Aries. "Y consigas que te deje entrar a mi Templo..."

El caballero de Géminis lo vio desaparecer en el interior del Templo, y no tuvo más opción que volver al propio. Sonrió para sí. De que manera Mu le tenía en sus manos.

"Definitivamente... ese libro si que funcionó..."

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

NOTAS:

Hola! Bien, aquí concluye la batalla de Mu por seducir al caballero de Géminis... tardé bastante en hacer este capítulo, pero necesitaba estar de humor para escribir...

Qué les pareció? Bueno, ya me lo dirán en sus reviews, verdad?

Y antes de que me empiecen a preguntas que pasó con Kanon y Aiolia, o con que suerte corrió Dohko, déjenme hablar. Lo más probable es que haga un epilogo, así que tranquilícense. Y por otra parte, no me deja en paz la idea de escribir lo que pase cuando Saga consiga que Mu lo deje entrar al Primer Templo... pero no sé, no sé...

Claro que les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta este punto de la historia, que me dejasen sus comentarios, y me dieran su apoyo y aprobación.

Bueno, eso es todo. Adiós!


	13. Consiguiendo el acceso

Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi propiedad, así que antes de meterme a la cárcel piensen eso, además, Yo no gano nada por medio de esto, simplemente criticas.

Gracias. Ahora si, lean, por favor!

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Epílogo: Consiguiendo el acceso.

Aiolia despertó despacio, renuente a abrir los ojos. Una reconfortante calidez inundaba su pecho, al igual que sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de su indefinidamente inquilino. La noche anterior fue bastante tranquila, y más significativa que en ocasiones anteriores. Además, tardó bastante tiempo en lograr que su compañero dejase de llorar. Le preocupaba su estado. ¿Qué ocurrió durante su salida? ¿Problemas con algún otro caballero? ...Él no tardó demasiado en ducharse, por lo que Kanon tampoco pudo haberse alejado demasiado... a lo sumo llegaría al Séptimo Templo... la Casa de Libra. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento diciéndole que algo ocurrió ahí... pero Kanon se rehusó con inminencia a responder sus preguntas. Lo que menos deseaba era presionarlo, pero el asunto no lo dejaba en paz. Más tarde haría otro intento. Sí, después... en ese momento solo contaba con ojos para ver al hombre delante suyo. Apretó el abrazo, acabando con la escasa separación entre ambos. El cabello de Kanon le provocaba una sensación muy graciosa y agradable en el pecho. Introdujo su rostro en la generosa cabellera de su acompañante, haciendo una profunda aspiración. El aroma que este irradiaba se convertía poco a poco en algo necesario cada mañana. La idea de permanecer ahí, descansando, juntos... era bastante atrayente. De hecho, sería bastante lindo todos los días despertar y...

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir la mano de Kanon sobre la propia, la cual de manera inconsciente paseaba sobre el pecho del otro.

"Así que estabas despierto..." dijo el caballero de Leo, divertido. "¿Qué tal dormiste?" a pesar de que esperó, no hubo respuesta, algo bastante extraño en su compañero. "¿Kanon?"

"...¿Qué?" preguntó, desentendido. Tardó unos segundos en recapitular lo ocurrido. "Ah, sí... dormí bien, gracias." No dijo más, limitándose a clavar la mirada en la pared, donde se encontraba al inicio.

El semblante de Aiolia se frunció un poco. La actitud de Kanon le preocupaba. Esa manera de sumirse dentro de sus pensamientos no podía significar nada bueno. ¡Dioses, que daría por ser capaz de leer su mente! Y así descubrir que el motivo de su agobio... pero no podía. Tampoco iba a interrogarlo sobre eso. Necesitaba ser paciente, esperar a que él mismo se abriera, que le tuviese confianza. Tal vez lo que su amigo necesitaba era estar solo, tener tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas...

Kanon observó al santo de Leo haciendo un movimiento en señal de levantarse. Pensándolo bien, fue un poco cortante, aunque esa no fue su intención. Así eran las cosas con él ¿no? siempre haciendo mal a los demás de una forma u otra... bueno, de igual manera no le gustaba la idea de que Aiolia malinterpretara su abstracción como ingratitud. El santo de Leo se comportó la tarde anterior de manera atenta y comprensiva, mostrando hacia su persona un interés inusual. Asimismo, él ayer tomó la decisión de olvidar a Mu, y Aiolia podría serle de mucha ayuda. No quería tomarle como un objeto para descargar sus penas, en verdad ansiaba sentir por él los sentimientos que el caballero de Aries no correspondió. Los emociones de Aiolia le eran desconocidas. Ignoraba si su estadía en la Casa de Leo era un simple y divertido pasatiempo de temporada. No... Aiolia no era así... y ahora, él se estaba comportando como un desagradecido a sus consideraciones, por lo que éste abandonaba la cama. No podía dejar que se fuera... por diversas razones, y entre ellas, el miedo a encontrarse solo con la tristeza y tener que afrontar la soledad. De manera súbita, tomó la muñeca del caballero de Leo, quien giró a verle, sorprendido.

"¿Tienes que levantarte ya? ¿No puedes quedarte conmigo un poco más?" preguntó, con un anhelo que, en otras circunstancias, jamás dejaría ver a ningún ser viviente. "¿Por favor?"

Aiolia asintió, sonriendo con ligereza. Kanon lo quería a su lado. Una buena señal dentro de todo ese confuso embrollo.

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

En otro de los Templos también los rayos solares daban los buenos días a su caballero guardián, Mu de Aries. De manera plácida se incorporó, manteniendo aún los párpados sobre más de la mitad de los ojos. Un diminuto bostezo escapó de su interior, en señal de lo agradable que fue su descanso. Después de un largo tiempo, por fin volvía a dormir con serenidad. Ya no había intentos fallidos, ni planes extravagantes o libros tontos para atraer la atención del caballero de Géminis. Ya la tenía, y no solo eso, había mucho más.

Un recuerdo sobre la noche anterior pasó por su mente. La sensación de tener los labios de Saga aprisionando los suyos, de saberse correspondido por él, mirar aquellos ojos tan profundos donde deseaba perderse para siempre... Dejó caer el cuerpo de espaldas a la cama, sonriendo a toda la extensión que le proporcionaban sus facciones. ¡Dioses, estaba de tan buen humor que hasta el techo le parecía lindo! Pero una pequeña duda lo asaltó de repente. Era obvio su deseo de ver a Saga de nuevo, sin embargo... ¿debería ir a buscarlo? No, mejor que el santo de Géminis lo visitara, él ya hizo suficientes meritos para ayudar la relación, ahora llegaba el turno para el otro hombre. En ese caso, lo mejor era estar listo y bien presentable para la visita ¿qué se pondría?... Una ligera risa salió de sus labios. Le estaba afectando pasar tanto tiempo cerca de Afrodita...

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

De pronto, Kanon se incorporó sobre la cama, con un ademán de apuro.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Aiolia, confundido. El otro no respondió, y se limitó a continuar vistiéndose. "¿Piensas salir?"

"Voy a la Casa de Libra."

"¿Qué tienes que hacer tu en el Templo de Dohko?" El rostro del santo de Leo demostraba una seriedad increíble.

"Necesito ir." dijo Kanon, terminando de ponerse la camisa. "No puedo explicarte ahora, debo..."

"¿No puedes o no quieres?" interrumpió Aiolia. El otro hombre se detuvo en seco, girando extrañado hacia el otro. "Siempre que te menciono a Dohko o algo referente a él cambias el rumbo de la conversación. Desde un principio me di cuenta, y lo he dejado pasar... pero esta vez quiero saber que es tan importante para tener tanta prisa por ir a verle."

"Muy bien. Te lo diré. Ayer por la tarde, Dohko intentó aprovecharse de Mu." Sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar la misma ira que el día anterior, y prefirió apartar la mirada y calmarse. Aiolia no tenía que enterarse sino lo suficiente. "Por casualidad yo estaba cerca y pude evitarlo, pero me preocupa que intente vengarse."

"Esto es llegar demasiado lejos." Dijo Aiolia, caminando molesto hacia fuera de la habitación. "Debemos ponerle un alto definitivo."

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Los caballeros de Piscis y Escorpión llevaban frente al Templo de Géminis ya más de cinco minutos, gritando a Saga que saliera. El guardián del lugar salió poco después, y los dos hombres tomaron esto como una invitación para pasar, pues cuando el santo de Géminis pudo darse cuenta, los dos ya estaban dentro. Encima de todo, no le dejaron hablar, y eso que se encontraban en propiedad ajena.

"Bueno, ahora comprendo mejor por qué Mu se interesó en ti..." murmuró el Escorpión, admirando la camisa abierta ligeramente.

Saga acomodó de inmediato su camisa, provocando algunas risas por parte de los otros dos caballeros. Se había puesto lo primero que encontró al escuchar que lo llamaban afuera del Templo.

'Bueno, y a fin de cuentas... ¿Ahora que buscan estos dos?' dijo la voz interna de Saga. Hasta cierto punto, las dos partes en que la mente del caballero de Géminis se dividía alcanzaron un acuerdo, una tregua.

"¿Qué quieren?" preguntó Saga, de acuerdo con lo que su voz interior decía.

"Vaya, tranquilo..." replicó Afrodita, sonriendo. "Nosotros solo queremos ayudarte..."

"¿Y para que necesito yo su ayuda?" dijo el santo de Géminis, levantando una ceja, incrédulo.

"Para que Mu te deje entrar en su Templo." Respondió Milo, con aires de suficiencia. "Sí, Saga... lo sabemos todo, y eso es incluso un poco más de lo que tu crees..."

El guardián del Tercer Templo quiso preguntar como se enteraron, pero Afrodita no lo dejó hablar.

"Como lo sabemos no es importante... mejor ocupémonos en lo que harás ahora."

La verdad de cómo supieron lo ocurrido entre los santos de Géminis y Aries fue que Shakka se los dijo. No resultó tan fácil en realidad. Afrodita y Milo estuvieron toda la noche hostigando al caballero de Virgo frente la entrada de su Templo. Después de dos o tres paseos que les dio por los infiernos el rubio caballero finalmente se fastidió y les dijo lo que deseaban saber.

"¿Por qué debería confiar a ustedes mis cosas?" inquirió Saga.

"Somos profesionales, Saga." Respondió el santo de Piscis, con orgullo. "Tu eres la prueba viviente de eso. ¿Quién crees que ayudó a Mu a conquistarte?"

"Pero nos estamos desviando del tema..." dijo el Escorpión. "Si en verdad quieres que Mu te deje entrar al Primer Templo, necesitas hacer algunos puntos a tu favor... Comencemos con un regalo. Sí, eso ayudará... y no hay nada mejor que unos buenos chocolates."

"Milo, por favor..." dijo Afrodita, con sorna. "Todo el mundo sabe que las rosas son el símbolo universal del amor... Los chocolates solo sirven con los tipos fáciles..."

"¡Hey, lo primero que Camus me dio fueron chocolates!" se quejó Milo, ofendido.

Una discusión estaba a la vista, y Saga no era la persona más paciente del Santuario, o no por lo menos con ellos. Lo siguiente que Milo y Afrodita supieron fueron unas fuertes manos echándolos de la Casa de Géminis. Saga asumió que continuaron su conversación, ya que no insistieron en volver a entrar.

Se dejó caer con pesadez en una silla. Así que ahora todo el Santuario se enteraría de su nueva relación con Mu... no le molestaba, ni que se sintiera avergonzado. Tener a Mu jamás podría hacerle sentirse así, pero...

'Pero no va a ser nada divertido que todos lo estén comentando...'

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

"Así que ya despertaste." Dijo Kanon, observándolo con los brazos cruzados.

Los ojos del caballero de Libra recorrieron el lugar que le rodeaba. ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué estaba en la Casa de Leo, y en el suelo? Recuerdos de el día anterior se presentaron a su mente. Kanon lo traicionó; por su culpa Mu se le escapó. Y ahora lo tenía delante. Su primera reacción fue golpearlo, pero no pudo. Sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda, sirviendo para aumentar su molestia.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa, idiota? ¡Suéltame!" gritó, removiéndose. "¡Eres un maldito desagradecido! ¡Pero no creas que dejaré las cosas así! ¡Te vas arrepentir de haber nacido!" El santo de Libra sintió levantarse por los hombros.

"Te recomiendo..." dijo Aiolia, colocando el rostro de su atado compañero frente a él. "Que cuides tus palabras. Kanon está conmigo, y si te atreves acercártele... bueno, digamos que no quedarás en condiciones de intentarlo otra vez por el resto de tu vida." lo soltó, lanzándole con desprecio al suelo.

"Vaya, así que el gatito sacó las garras..." se burló Dohko. Su vista giró hacia Kanon. "Me pregunto que le hiciste para atraparlo... no, espera... creo que ya sé exactamente lo que _le hiciste_..."

"No tengo por qué escucharte." Se quejó Kanon. "Además, tu ya tienes que irte... A la diosa Atena no le gusta esperar." el semblante de Dohko perdió todo rastro de su típica soberbia. "De hecho, creo que ya debe estar en la entrada del Santuario."

"Te acompañaremos hasta allá." Aiolia se inclinó a liberar las ataduras del guardián de Libra. "Supongo que no intentarás escapar."

Maldiciendo en su interior, Dohko se obligó a ser sumiso. ¡Esos infelices llamaron a Atena! ¡Esos malditos desgraciados! Necesitaba calmarse y pensar con claridad. No todo estaba perdido... Atena jamás tuvo quejas sobre él ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué creería lo que esos idiotas pudieran decirle? Eran sus palabras contra la suya, la de él, el caballero más antiguo.

En silencio, los tres llegaron a la entrada del Santuario y, en efecto, Saori Kido aguardaba ahí.

"Buenos días, muchachos." Saludó la mujer, sonriendo. "¿Listo para tu viaje, Dohko?"

"¿V-viaje...?" la sangre del caballero de Libra pareció detenerse. ¿A dónde pensaban mandarlo?

"Oh, bien... estuve hablando con Kanon y Aiolia esta mañana, y me enteré de muchas cosas que antes ignoraba..." la sonrisa de Saori decayó. No podía significar nada bueno.

"Y-yo..." comenzó Dohko. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

Kanon esbozó una leve sonrisa. Era demasiado divertido ver como la confianza desaparecía en el caballero de Libra.

"Debiste hablarme con la verdad, Dohko..." continuó la mujer. "Si extrañabas tanto las montañas, podías decírmelo... Sí, no te sorprendas, ellos me lo hicieron saber. Y me dieron una excelente idea." El caballero no dijo nada, aguardando por lo siguiente. "Como las cosas están en perfecta calma, no veo razón para que, si extrañas tanto las montañas, permanezcas aquí. Así que ya se arregló todo para que nos marchemos. Yo misma te acompañaré durante el viaje."

El santo de Libra giró hacia sus otros dos compañeros. Había ira en su mirada.

"No hay por qué darnos las gracias." Dijo Kanon, sonriendo con cinismo. "Nada nos hará más felices que saber que regresas a tu amada cascada."

"Sí, bueno, algún día vendré a visitarte, no te preocupes." Dohko sabía la manera perfecta para devolverle el golpe. Un último ataque antes de marcharse. Se acercó a los dos caballeros. "Y vaya que te voy a extrañar mucho, Kanon... en especial por las noches."

"Es hora de irnos." Declaró Saori, entrando a una camioneta negra detrás de ella.

El caballero de Libra la imitó. Ya estando dentro, su mente reflexionaba la jugada que sus compañeros le tendieron. Bueno, no todo estaba tan mal... tarde o temprano regresaría al Santuario, y ese día les iba a cobrar todo junto. Además, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su discípulo Shiryu... y ahora las cosas serían bastante distintas a en el pasado. En principio, porque su cuerpo ya no era el de un viejo decrepito. Quizás su estadía en Rozan no resultase tan aburrido... tenía en mente una buena cantidad de 'técnicas' para enseñarle al joven Dragón.

Aiolia miraba a su compañero de manera inquisitiva mientras caminaban de regreso. Esta vez Kanon no poseía excusas para negarse a darle explicaciones sobre su relación con Dohko.

"Nunca me comentaste que fueran amigos tan íntimos." Reprochó el caballero de Leo. "¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?"

Kanon suspiró, resignado. ¡Bonita historia tendría que relatarle...!

"Aiolia..." pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su habitual y alegre actitud comenzaba a regresar. "¿No podemos dejarlo para después?"

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

Saga salió de la Casa de Géminis horas más tarde. Todo ese tiempo estuvo intentando descifrar la manera adecuada para que Mu lo dejase entrar a su Templo, y en realidad no se le ocurrió nada. Se limitaría esta ocasión a ir simplemente a visitarlo.

Justo dejando atrás el lugar custodiado por el caballero de Tauro, encontró la sorpresa de dos caballeros dando una escena romántica en medio de la nada. ¡Y uno era su hermano!

La pareja notó a su inesperado espectador. Aiolia se separó de Kanon para luego aclararse la garganta algo apenado. El santo de Géminis pretendía seguir de largo, y hacer como si nada ocurriera, pero su gemelo le salió al paso.

"Saga, sobre todo lo que te dije el otro día..."

"Mu me explicó las cosas, Kanon." Interrumpió Saga. El otro géminis permaneció en silencio; no sabía con seguridad que dijo el caballero de Aries a su hermano. "Sé que Dohko te manipuló para tenderme una trampa en su Templo."

Kanon dio gracias a los Dioses por la bondad de Mu. Ya era mucho que encubriera su pequeño encuentro aquella noche que fingió ser Saga, y además lo libró de culpas sobre las mentiras que dijo. Le gustaría agradecérselo, pero quizás no fuese lo más conveniente.

"Solo quiero..." cielos, que difícil resultaba decir eso. "Solo quiero pedirte disculpas, y desearte lo mejor con Mu."

"Muy bien." Saga pasó la vista hacia el caballero de Leo. "Así que... ¿Aiolia y tú...?"

"Sí, bueno..." Kanon se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sonriendo. "Me quedaré una temporada en la Casa de Leo, así que no esperes verme muy seguido por el Tercer Templo."

"Debo irme. Tengo una cita en el Templo de Aries." Kanon asintió. Saga continuó su camino.

Que raro resultaba ver a Kanon y Aiolia juntos. En especial después de esos incómodos incidentes entre ellos. Como sea, no era problema de él. Ojalá el caballero de Leo ayudara a su hermano a poner orden en su vida. Aunque ya se percibía un cambio en Kanon... era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que resolvían sus diferencias de forma tan pacífica...

En cuestión de minutos apareció frente a Saga el imponente Templo de Aries. Y en el exterior, recargado de forma descuidada, su caballero guardián. ¡Dioses! ¿es qué Mu se hacía más bello cada día? Avanzó hacia él, sonriendo.

"Tus cómplices me hicieron una pequeña visita esta mañana." Dijo el caballero de Géminis, abrazando la cintura de Mu. "Y me dijeron muchas cosas..." en realidad no le mencionaron demasiado, pero quería preocupar un poco al santo de Aries.

"¿Ah, si?" preguntó Mu, algo nervioso. Se separó de Saga, dándole la espalda.

"Sí... y también me ofrecieron sus _servicios profesionales_ de seducción, pero..." Abrazó por detrás al guardián del Primer Templo, aspirando el aroma del cuerpo de éste. "Creo que puedo arreglármelas solo."

Como se lo dijo a Mu el día anterior, no pensaba rendiste tan fácil. Le era necesario ver de nuevo aquel cuerpo bello y detallado que pudo presencia en el lago. Los labios del caballero de Géminis jugaron con la oreja de su compañero, para luego bajar las manos por el pecho de éste. Igualando el descenso de las caricias, los besos pasaron al cuello de Mu. Los ojos del santo de Aries se cerraron al sentir unas cálidas manos sobre su abdomen. El plan del guardián de Géminis estaba dando resultado... no tendría necesidad de pedir permiso para entrar; encendería a Mu hasta el punto de invitarle a pasar. Saga mantenía el contacto de sus manos en el área del vientre por corto tiempo, solo el necesario para luego separarlas... entonces esperaba un momento y lo hacía de nuevo, dando la impresión de ser una mera casualidad.

Mu anhelaba tanto sentir las caricias de Saga en todo su cuerpo que por unos segundos olvidó que continuaban fuera del Templo. ¡Al demonio con eso de hacerse el difícil!

Enfrentó al hombre detrás suyo, tomó su mano, y juntos atravesaron la entrada al Primer Templo. En el interior, Saga volvió al ataque, mientras a tientas llegaron al dormitorio. Pasó sus labios sobre el cuello del santo de Aries, conforme introducía una mano dentro de la camisa de éste. Mu soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir como Saga acariciaba su pecho, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Los dedos de Mu se cerraron en la cabellera del santo de Géminis, intentando no perder la cordura ante las sensaciones que le provocaban los labios de su amado. De forma sutil, Saga lo condujo hasta la cama, tomando asiento a un lado, mientras deshacía los botones de la camisa, en busca de nuevo terreno para su boca.

El caballero de Aries se dejó hacer la voluntad de Saga. Su mente no reparaba más que en esos labios cálidos bajando por su abdomen, y en verdad no deseaba pensar en otra cosa. Esto estaba pasando... después de tanta espera, en realidad estaba ocurriendo...

Un momento. Las acciones de Saga sobre su cuerpo se habían detenido. Inclinó la mirada, y pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, que de alguna manera, de la cintura hacia abajo, su ropa desapareció por completo sin siquiera notarlo, yaciendo a unos cuantos centímetros de Saga, quien ahora se encontraba arrodillado ante él. Segundo, los profundos ojos del caballero de Géminis, encontrando los suyos con un fuego incandescente de deseo. Y esas pupilas cambiaron de objetivo, dejando atrás el rostro de Mu, posándose sobre el despierto miembro entre las piernas de este. El guardián de Aries notó que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas; estar en tan íntima posición, aunque se tratase de Saga, le resultaba bastante bochornoso. Mas no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto, ya que estrepitosamente la cálida boca del otro hombre le envolvió. El sentimiento de estarse derritiendo por dentro apareció en su cabeza, conforme Saga se movía de manera rítmica en él. Por la expresión de Mu se daba a entender que el santo de Géminis hacía bien su trabajo. Las cejas arqueadas, los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas brillando encendidas y una larga cadena de gemidos entrecortados. Las fuerza de sus manos resultaba insuficiente para sostener su cuerpo durante mucho tiempo más, y los movimientos de Saga estaban aumentando de velocidad.

"Saga..." murmuró en tono de suplica, pero sin estar seguro de que pedía. Que se detuviera o que continuase, ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a embestir la boca de su pareja.

Un brazo de Mu al fin cedió, haciéndole precipitarse un poco hacia atrás antes de poder reaccionar y aferrarse de nuevo a las sábanas. El caballero de Géminis elevó la mirada, encontrando el placer grabado en las facciones del hombre frente a él. Sin embargo, no podía excederse en lo que hacía. Deseaba hacer gozar a Mu lo más posible, e inducirle a terminar tan pronto no figuraba dentro del plan. Se separó del guardián de Aries, encaminándose a besar las mejillas de éste. Paulatinamente, la respiración de Mu disminuyó, y sus ojos volvieron a aparecer bajo sus delgados párpados. Dioses, esa mirada... inocente, pero alcanzando un punto muy sensual. Sin poder evitarlo, atacó el pecho del caballero de Aries, recostándole en la cama. Esa forma tan complaciente con que Mu lo dejaba actuar le desquiciaba... el saberlo rendido ante él, en su poder...

La excitación del cuerpo de Saga se presionó contra el cuerpo de Mu, haciéndoles desear a ambos que ese pantalón desapareciera. Cuatro manos ávidas pero poco coordinadas se dieron a la tarea de remover los obstáculos entre sus cuerpos, causando uno o dos desgarres. Poco les importaba romper la ropa. La necesidad de tener contacto total con el ser amado era lo único relevante en ese instante. Esa deliciosa ambivalencia de sus pieles, de sus actitudes.

El momento de la verdad llegaba. Saga encontró la mirada de Mu, y este asintió con ligereza. Estaba preparado... bueno, no lo estaba, pero no planeaba detenerse ahora.

Saga se recostó sobre un costado a la derecha de Mu, e hizo a éste levantar un poco su pierna, dejando descubierto el objetivo de sus deseos. Con cuidado, encaminó su miembro al inicio de la estrecha entrada. Un sollozo quedó atrapado en la garganta del caballero de Aries, al tiempo que echaba la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Saga continuó avanzando, con la mayor suavidad posible. El interior de Mu era cálido y firme, y el deseo de estar aprisionado en su totalidad dentro de él lo incitó a seguir adelante. No fue mucho el tiempo que tardó en entrar por completo, y a pesar que todo sus sentidos le gritaban moverse, decidió esperar. Su pareja necesitaba un momento para adaptarse a su intromisión, así que se obligó a no moverse todavía. Mu profería algunos quejidos, así que Saga se dio a la tarea de hacerle más llevadera la situación, pasando sus labios sobre el cuello del caballero de Aries, una de sus áreas más susceptibles, para después subir a los labios. Sus bocas se encontraron con ímpetu, acercando el rostro del otro con una mano. Instantes más tarde, Mu rompió el contacto, y en su expresión se leía que ya podían seguir adelante.

Saga comenzó a moverse hacia fuera y luego hacia dentro. En la primera embestida sintió aumentar la fuerza del abrazo de Mu alrededor de su cuello. No podía dejar de contemplarle. Era hermoso ver aquel brillo rojizo cubriendo las mejillas del santo de Aries, con los labios entreabiertos, y algunas perlas de sudor en la frente.

Los movimientos aumentaron a un ritmo que los gemidos de ambos adoptaron. Una mano del caballero de Géminis se deslizó hacia la entrepierna de su pareja, acariciándole al compás de sus empujones. Las dos miradas entrelazadas creaban entre ellos una conexión casi tan cercana como la de sus cuerpos. Saga deseaba ver a Mu viniéndose, y su deseo se cumplió sin retrazo. Un largo y profundo gemido inundó la habitación. Justo como lo imaginaba, si Mu podía verse más hermoso en algún momento, se trataba de ese. El guardián de Géminis tampoco pudo continuar resistiendo al placer que recorría su ser, y rindiéndose a esto, descargó su cuerpo en el interior de Mu.

Los cuerpos se separaron, y las respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Saga envolvió a su pareja contra su pecho.

"Te amo, Mu..." le murmuró, admirando el rostro sereno de éste.

"Yo también te amo, Saga." Dijo, reposando su cabeza en el firme torso.

"¿En verdad?" los ojos de Mu subieron a los de Saga, encontrando en él una ligera sonrisa. "¿Lo suficiente como para darme una membresía a tu Templo?"

"Bueno..." dio unos golpecitos en la nariz del caballero de Géminis con el dedo índice. Unos cuantos regalos no le vendrían mal. "Eso tendrás que ganártelo..."

.-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-..-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-. .-´¨-.

NOTAS:

Ahora sí, aquí se acaba la cosa. Algo largo el epílogo ¿verdad? Ya ven, así son las cosas...

Sorry por dejar que Dohko se escapara (Aunque creo que Shouran estará muy feliz por eso xD)

Pues ahí tienen, eso fue lo que pasó en el Templo de Aries... como podrán darse cuenta, mis skills points en lemon son aproximadamente -3723... bueno, quizás después mejore un poco ˆˆU

Por supuesto, una vez más, gracias, gracias por todo. Un millón de gracias.

Atte.

JYue


End file.
